Maltraitance
by RanxShin59
Summary: Astrid vit pleinement avec ses amis, Tempête et son petit ami Harold. Un jour, son père violent revient et commence à la frapper avec brutalité. Mais lorsqu'il apprend les choix de sa fille, sa violence s'amplifie et Astrid se retrouve avec de vilaines marques. Néanmoins, Harold le remarque et sa colère est telle, qu'il n'a qu'une envie : le tuer et libérer Astrid de son père.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello !**

 **Je suis de retour pour une nouvelle histoire.**

 **Vu qu'avec ma main, je suis dans l'impossibilité d'écrire la suite de "Je te sauverai" et que j'avais cette fic dans le fin fond de mes documents de mon PC ... Bah voilà je la publie XD Ça fait un bail que j'ai écris cette fic et fini (j'étais dans ma période GOT en plus XD) ... Mais jamais publié ... XD Donc la voilà !**

 **Bon ... au début c'était censé être un OS mais j'ai écris, j'ai écris et les pages s'entasser donc je l'ai coupé en 8 chapitres ^^ Par contre, la publication risque d'être assez irrégulière car, il y a quand même "Je te sauverai" à écrire et à publier XD**

* * *

 **Donc c'est du Hiccstrid, et ils ont 20 ans. L'histoire se passe quelques temps avant Dragon 2. Aussi je reprends l'idée qu'ils sortent ensemble depuis la fin du premier film, soit depuis leur 15 ans à peu près.**

 **J'ai mis en M car il va y avoir de la violence. Ainsi qu'un langage plus "adulte" on va dire (vulgaire, ... etc.). Et j'ai écris du sexe.**

 **Je sais qu'avec la série, on a appris qu'Astrid avait des parents, donc ce qui se passe ici est purement fictif. J'ai pensé à cette histoire dans un rêve et je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée à exploiter. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **Au rendez vous de cette histoire : Drama (je sens les dramaturges hurler là :p), action, Harold Badass, suspense, Harold sexy, amour, Harold badass ...**

 **"Tu l'as déjà dit."**

 **M'EN FICHE IL EST BADASS ET SO SEX.**

 **Donc, j'en étais où ... ah oui ! Harold so sex et** **badass , sexe, violence, encore du sexe, sang, et ... encore du sang et ... toujours du sang et ... VIOLEEEENCE !**

* * *

 **Sinon, je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire à part vous souhaitez une bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis x)**

 **Avant de finir, je tiens à embrasser très fort mes amours d'auteurs dramaturges sadiques psychopathes pervers schizophrènes bipolaires masochistes nymphomanes (Emma. "Je te sauterai" reste dans les annales :p ). Vive le clan Emadurly. :D**

 **Un gros bisous aussi aux autres dragonites un peu tarés sur les bords x)**

* * *

 **Ah oui au fait ! Pour ceux qui me l'ont demandé sur l'autre fic au sujet des nouveaux épisodes, je leur réponds ici : j'ai vu les news episodes sur Netflix le 24 juin, donc je ne connais pas de site streaming. Par contre, j'ai vu que sur zone téléchargement, les épisodes y étaient. Voilà x)**

 **Bref trêves de bavardages et bonne lecture x)**

 **"Mais ta gueule. Laisse les lire ce chapitre, pipelette."**

 **Oui pardon.**

 **BONNE LECTUUUUUUUUUUUUURE x)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Le retour de M. Hofferson**_

Il fait nuit sur l'île de Berk. Harold et Astrid sont encore dans les airs à patrouiller … Ou à avoir leur rendez vous nocturne … Ou peut être les deux à la fois. Allez savoir. Et oui depuis bientôt 5 ans dorénavant, les deux tourtereaux sortent ensembles et sont heureux comme jamais. Bien sûr cela n'a étonné personne. Surtout avec le baiser d'Astrid, après la victoire d'Harold sur la mort rouge. Bon avant de sortir officiellement ensemble, ils sont devenus meilleurs amis et pour finir ils ont fini ensemble et depuis, ils forment un couple. A leur mise en couple, tout le monde s'y attendait au village - sauf exception près de têtes de moutons. Même leurs dragons s'y attendaient. Quand à Stoik, il en ait ravi et taquine souvent Harold à ce sujet, surtout en matière d'enfants – ce qui irrite de plus en plus Harold, surtout depuis qu'ils couchent ensemble, et que son père est au courant. Du côté de la famille d'Astrid, seule sa mère est au courant, et elle accepte aussi cette relation, du fait que même si Harold n'est pas le viking type, tout en muscle et rien dans la cervelle – c'est même plutôt le contraire – elle sait qu'il ne laisserait rien arriver à Astrid et qu'il sera prêt à se battre pour la protéger. Bien sûr, avant d'accepter cette relation, elle a vérifié que c'est vrai et qu'il a toutes les aptitudes nécessaires pour Astrid – ce qui a énervé Astrid bien entendu. Après tout, Astrid comme sa mère est une Hofferson, une guerrière, et il lui faut le petit ami convenable. Par chance, que la mère d'Astrid a déclaré qu'Harold est convenable pour elle. Et après tout, Harold et Astrid sont différents, mais ils se complètent. C'est l'eau et le feu. Le calme et la tempête. L'intelligent et la guerrière. Deux entités opposées qui se complètent parfaitement, et qui font d'eux un couple soudé et uni. Alors, elle l'a accepté. Certes, après plusieurs tests pour le pauvre Harold, mais elle l'a accepté. Et quand elle a appris, qu'ils couchent ensemble, sa réaction a été la même que Stoik : la taquinerie pour être grande mère. De quoi embarrasser encore plus les jeunes amoureux. Mais vaut mieux ça, que l'un des parents d'Astrid qui tue Harold, après l'avoir castrer pour avoir oser toucher sa fille pure. Ça aurait pu être le cas du père. Mais le père d'Astrid a mystérieusement disparu, il y a quelques années. Notamment, lors de ces 15 ans, et quand la paix avec les dragons est très récente. De ce fait, à cette époque, Harold et Astrid – bien qu'ils éprouvaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre – n'étaient pas encore un couple à proprement parler. Et du coup, Harold, et même Astrid n'ont jamais eu de soucis de ce côté là. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal, vu la liberté qu'ils avaient et qu'ils ont encore plus aujourd'hui.

Au moins, ils n'ont pas leurs parents sur leur dos, ce qui leur permettent de faire un peu ce qu'ils veulent. Et puis, avoir des dragons – surtout avoir les dragons les plus rapides de l'archipel – ça aide d'autant plus à s'évader.

* * *

C'est alors qu'on retrouve nos deux dragonniers, dans les airs, volant côte à côte, avec comme témoins la lune et les étoiles.

« Il se fait tard Astrid, on ferait mieux de rentrer. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ma mère n'est pas à la maison en ce moment, donc je n'ai pas d'heure. » lui sourit elle.

« Je sais. Tu es sûre de ne pas rester à la maison ? » lui sourit Harold en retour.

« Non c'est bon merci, Babe. Je ne voudrais pas déranger. »

« Tu es ridicule, tu ne me déranges jamais » lui répond-t-il tendrement, tout en faisant un battement d'ailes dans sa direction avec Krokmou pour la taquiner.

« Harold Haddock ! »

« Ahahah ! Allez viens, rentrons. Moi j'ai mon père qui va se poser des questions. »

« Il te laisse quand même assez de liberté » le taquine-t-elle

« La nuit oui. Mais la journée je dois apprendre le métier de chef » dit il avec arrogance, tout en prenant la voix de son père.

Astrid rit de l'imitation de son copain, avant de le suivre et de commencer à descendre. Ils atterrissent en douceur et grâce près de l'écurie de Tempête à côté de la maison d'Astrid. Ils descendent de leurs dragons et profitent de leurs derniers moments de la journée ensemble. Harold aide Astrid à enlever la selle de Tempête – même s'il sait qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'aide, mais il a envie de le faire quand même. Après cela fait, ils s'éloignent un peu des dragons – qui s'amusent un peu en les attendant. Harold prend son visage entre ses mains et pose ses lèvres délicatement sur celles d'Astrid. La jeune fille ferme les yeux, savourant le baiser. Elle entoure le cou du jeune homme avec ses bras, approfondissant le baiser, qui devient de plus en plus passionné. Harold descend ses mains de son visage pour les poser sur sa taille, la serrer fort tout en l'attirant plus près de son corps, augmentant la passion et le désir entre eux. Puis, il demande l'accès à la bouche de sa compagne avec sa langue, qui ouvre automatiquement, et ainsi commencer une bataille endiablée entre les deux membres, et poussant des gémissements dû au baiser. Mais malheureusement, ce sont des êtres vivants, et il faut qu'ils respirent, car ils seraient bien restés comme ça pendant des heures et des heures. Alors Harold rompt le baiser, mais affiche un sourire charmeur et avec tendresse, tout en posant sa main droite sur la joue d'Astrid pour la caresser. Astrid lui répond avec le sourire.

« Tu es vraiment sûre de ne pas venir à la maison ? »

« Mais non ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Et puis, je ne peux pas laisser Tempête toute seule. »

« Tu sais qu'il y a de la place pour les dragons à la maison. » sourit il avec taquin

« Je sais. C'était juste une excuse. » rit elle.

« Tu es sûre de chez sûre ? » insiste-t-il jusqu'au bout.

« Mais oui ! Allez file ! Avant que ton père ne t'engueule pour ton retour tardif. » lui dit elle en le tapotant sur le torse.

« D'accord. Mais si tu te sens seule, tu sais où me trouver »

« Je sais mon chef. » dit elle avant de l'embrasser chastement.

« Je ne suis pas encore chef. » lui répond-t-il en l'embrassant chastement également.

« Peut être, mais j'aime bien t'appeler comme ça. » rigole-t-elle

« Alors je ne vais pas m'en plaindre » finit il en l'embrassant tendrement.

* * *

Quelques temps après, Astrid met fin au baiser en souriant tendrement et ils se séparent doucement.

« Krokmou, viens on rentre. »

Le dragon noir arrête son jeu avec sa coéquipière reptilienne, et après un dernier au revoir à la dragonne, court vers son humain.

« Bonne nuit Milady. » termine Harold avant de prendre sa joue avec sa main droite pour l'embrasser sur ses lèvres.

« Bonne nuit Babe. » lui répond-t-elle après la fin du baiser.

Puis, Harold lâche petit à petit la main d'Astrid, en s'éloignant, tout en ordonnant à la furie nocturne de le suivre par un geste de la tête. Ainsi, avant de rejoindre Harold, Krokmou réclame une dernière caresse à Astrid, qui lui donne illico et le dragon s'enfuit en se dandinant rejoindre Harold. Astrid les suit du regard en souriant, jusqu'à ce que Tempête la rejoint en la regardant avec des gros yeux. Voyant que sa dragonne a rapproché la tête de la sienne, la viking se retourne l'air sceptique.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? »

Comme simple réponse, la dragonne émet un son qui ressemble à un rire et retourne dans son box, attendant d'être nourrie. Astrid secoue la tête, exaspérée – tout en gardant le sourire – et va chercher de quoi nourrir ce ventre sur pattes.

* * *

Plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, une fois s'être rassurée que sa dragonne ne manque de rien, qu'elle a bien été nourrie, Astrid lui donne une dernière caresse, et la dragonne s'endort en ronronnant sous celle ci. Ainsi, la viking commence à se diriger chez elle pour en faire de même.

C'est à partir de ce moment que sa vie a basculé.

* * *

Elle ouvre la porte, enlève sa capuche – offerte par Harold – , ses épaulières et pose sa hache contre le mur, en chantonnant gaiement. C'est qu'après s'être débarrassé du tout le surplus, ne laissant que sa tunique et sa jupe, elle se dirige vers la cuisine, l'air de rien. Arrivant dans la pièce, elle voit de la lumière, ce qu'elle trouve étrange au premier abord. Mais c'est lors qu'elle le voit, qu'elle se fige de frayeur : Son père. Son père est là, assis sur une chaise de la cuisine, ses bras sur la table, et plusieurs chopes d'alcool traînant sur la table. Et un regard à faire effrayer le plus féroce des dragons. Son père qui a disparu depuis des années, depuis ses 15 ans.

« Pa … Papa ? »

« Salut Astrid. Surprise de me voir ? »

« Bah oui mais … tu as disparu il y a des années … qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » dit elle paniquée.

« C'est chez moi ici. » dit il froidement.

« Oui mais comme je viens de le dire, tu as disparu et ... »

« Comment oses tu me parler ainsi sale petite insolente ! » hurle-t-il d'un coup en se levant, faisant tomber la chaise.

Par réflexe, Astrid recule d'un pas effrayée, ses bras devant son visage la protégeant.

« Dé … désolé... »

« Où étais tu passée ?! » hurle-t-il toujours

« A… Avec Harold »

« Le vaurien ?! Ce morveux ! Pourquoi tu étais avec lui ? »

« Par … parce que … »

« Parle plus fort ! » hurle de plus en plus M. Hofferson.

« Je … Il est … Mon copain ... » dit tout bas Astrid ayant peur de la réaction de son père.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? » menace-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'Astrid, qui recule de peur, jusqu'à se cogner contre le mur. « Répète moi ça ! »

« Harold … et moi … on sort ensemble ... »

Soudain, Astrid se prend une baffe d'une telle violence que sa tête cogne le mur avant de s'écrouler par terre.

« Toi et ce microbe ? Jamais ! Tu entends ! Moi vivant jamais ! » hurle-t-il tout en donnant des coups de pieds dans le ventre d'Astrid, qui lui fait hurler à la mort en crachant du sang.

« Depuis quand ? »

Avant de répondre, Astrid crache une salive de sang, avant de se relever difficilement sur ses jambes. Elle regarde son père apeurée et murmure : « Presque 5 ans ... »

Malheureusement pour elle, M. Hofferson a très bien entendu, et donne un puissant coup de pied, ce qui la refait retomber sur le sol, tout en se tenant son ventre. Puis, il l'agrippe par les cheveux, ce qui la fait hurler de douleur.

« 5 ans ?! Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien quand je suis absent ! »

Puis, avec force, il cogne sa tête contre le mur, ce qui la sonne et la fait tomber sur ses fesses. Après ça, il la prend par la gorge, la soulève et la plaque contre le mur tout en continuant à l'étrangler.

« Tu es une Hofferson ! Tu ne dois pas traîner avec les vauriens ! »

« Ha...rold n'est … pas … un Vaur...ien… Il … a … sau ...vé BerK … et … ramené … la … paix ... » dit elle difficilement ayant du mal à respirer.

« La paix ? Ahahahahah laisse moi rire » rigole-t-il d'un air démoniaque. « Avec ces maudits reptiles ? Ça ne sera jamais la paix sur Berk ! »

« Si … ça l'est ... »

« Oh vraiment ? » dit il toujours en l'étranglant. « Mais dis moi Astrid ? As tu toujours ce maudit lézard avec toi ? »

Astrid ouvre les yeux de surprise et de peur.

« Vu ta réaction je dirais que oui. Je devrais peut être le saluer. »

« NON ! » hurle Astrid en se débattant, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne va pas aller « saluer » sa dragonne, mais la tuer, ayant refusé la paix avec les dragons.

Et elle finit par mettre un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe de son père – ça sert d'avoir un père violent, ça permet d'être aussi violente – qui lui fait hurler de douleur et lâcher Astrid, qui tombe par terre douloureusement. Mais, elle passe outre sa douleur et commence à s'enfuir. Mais son père reprend vite ses esprits et lui court après. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte, il lui attrape le bras, et la fait reculer. Elle résiste, alors M. Hofferson la jette contre la table, qui se brise sous le coup de la chute. Astrid, blessée et sonnée, ne se relève pas tout de suite. Alors M. Hofferson en profite, la soulève et la balance comme un sac contre un meuble, qui s'écroule avec elle.

« Je vais t'apprendre le respect, jeune fille. »

Il s'approche d'elle doucement, mais dangereusement. Astrid essaye de se relever, mais cette fois, son corps ne lui obéit plus. M. Hofferson l'agrippe à nouveau par la gorge, la cogne avec violence contre un meuble, qui se détruit sous le choc.

« Astrid, écoutes moi bien ! Si j'ai envie d'aller décapiter ce maudit reptile, lui arracher les ailes, lui ôter chacune de ses écailles, de ses pattes, et ouvrir ses entrailles pour te faire bouffer ses tripes, je le ferais. Et c'est certainement pas toi qui va m'en empêcher. Je le ferai car je suis un Hofferson ! Nous sommes des tueurs ! Et tu ferais mieux de prendre exemple sur moi ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que JE T'AI ENSEIGNE » termine-t-il en la balançant à un autre mur avec fracas.

Cette fois, Astrid ne se relève pas, mais pleure de tous ses membres, tellement la douleur est forte et la peur présente.

« Une dernière chose ! Je t'interdis de sortir avec ce morveux ! Si tu veux une relation, je t'en trouverai un qui pourra te mater facilement ! Tu te marieras et tu feras des enfants ! Et s'il faut qu'il te viole pour ça, je m'en fous royalement ! Un Hofferson n'épousera jamais un Haddock ! Je m'en assurai personnellement ! » finit il par dire avant de lui donner un dernier coup de pied dans son ventre, et de partir de la maison, se soûler encore plus sûrement.

* * *

Après son départ, Astrid se relève doucement, voyant les dégâts de cette bagarre. La maison est sens dessus dessous. Elle se dit que c'est un miracle pour que Tempête n'a rien entendu, ni réagi. Elle avance avec difficulté pour monter dans sa chambre. Elle se dirige vers le miroir et voit l'étendue des dégâts. Elle a un bel œil au beurre noir à l'œil droit, des coupures partout sur le visage, les lèvres enflées, et des hématomes, partout sur son corps. Elle se remet à pleurer, bien que ça ne lui ressemble pas. Mais revoir son père après tant d'années de liberté, la terrifie. Elle sait que sa liberté est finie s'il est de retour pour de bon. Elle finit par se coucher, en pleurs, et blessée extérieurement et intérieurement. Mais elle arrive quand même à penser à quelque chose, ou plutôt à quelqu'un : Harold.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Alors vous avez aimé ou pas ? x) Dites moi tout ! (J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être bipolaire en passant du romantisme pur à la violence dramatique ... :p)**

 _ **Comment Harold va réagir quand il va apprendre la nouvelle ? Et que va faire Astrid ?**_

 **Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre x)**

* * *

 **La semaine prochaine je ne sais pas quelle fic sera publiée. Déjà ça va dépendre si ma main est guérie et du coup si j'ai pu écrire ce fameux chapitre flash back de la fic "Je te sauverai". Au cas contraire, ça sera le chapitre 2 de cette fic x)**

 **Aussi la semaine prochaine c'est la Japan expo (yeeeeeeeeeeah :D) où j'y vais en cosplay de méchante reine de Once upon a time (tout le monde s'en fout JE SAIS !). Mais tout ça pour dire que du coup je ne sais pas quel jour sera publié le chapitre en fait xD**

 **Voilà en espérant vous faire patienter suffisamment :p**

 **A bientôt !**

 **R.S.59**


	2. Chapter 2

**Héééé chers lecteurs et lectrices !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi ouaaaaaaaaaaaais ! LA JAPAN EXPO C'ETAIT TROP BIEEEEEEEEEEN ! J'AI TROUVÉ PLEINS DE TRUCS DE DRAGONS JE SUIS TROOOOOOP HAPPY !**

* * *

 **Bref ! A part ça, que dire ... Ah oui ! Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de "Je te sauverai", encore un peu de patience ... XD Je l'ai commencé ! Mais je suis loin de l'avoir fini (je dois même pas en être à la moitié XD) et vu que je n'ai pas envie de me faire massacrer par les impatients de la vie, je vous poste la suite de celle ci xD**

* * *

 **Sinon ... Je suis vraiment impressionnée ! Je ne pensais pas que vous allez autant aimer cette histoire et être aussi impatients xD Non mais ... En une semaine, déjà presque 200 views et quasi 10 reviews ! Je n'en reviens pas quoi XD Bordel ... Vous êtes vraiment accro au drama et à la violence en faite :p et si vous avez trouvé ce chapitre violent, je vous plains pour la suite ... ou ... Je sens que vous allez adorer XD**

 **En tout cas merci beaucoup ! ça m'a fait très plaisir ! x)**

* * *

 **Donc ... Long chapitre en perspective ! Un chapitre exclusivement centré sur notre couple préféré x) J'espère que vous l'aimerez x)**

* * *

 **Réponses au reviews** :

Krokmou-emma : ahah ! Tu sais bien que je suis bipolaire ma chère petite emma :p Sinon oui. Harold va avoir une réaction proportionnée *_* (mais le manger ... what ? Krokmou et Tempête ok mais Harold XD)... Non mais toi je te jure ... Astrid se fait tabasser et elle, elle rit ... Espèce d'emadurlyienne tiens :p

Sweetylya : Je l'avais dit que j'étais bipolaire :p ça c'est violent ? OMG la suite est 10 fois pire XD pour la réaction d'Harold no panic :p

Dark Frozen VI : Salut cousin handicapé :) Toi outré par tant de violence ? l'hopital se fout de la charité *roule les yeux*

... s'il y en a bien un à aimer un connard comme lui c'est toi XDD

Proposition salace ? ALORS J'IGNORE DE QUOI TU PARLES ! Il veut juste pas la laisser seule *lève les yeux au ciel*

Biz ta cousine adoré et handicapée :p

Kilibilie : Merci beaucoup ! Hélas pas de chapitre de "Je te sauverai" mais la suite de celle ci :p

SansaStark33: Toi je pense que tu bats les records de mes lecteurs d'impatients de la vie XD Les écrits arrivent quand ils arrivent, je suis pas speedi gonzales à écrire XD Surtout que je bosse 35h par semaine, et que c'est les vacances d'été, donc je n'ai pas trop l'occasion non plus d'écrire. Ca va être quoi lorsque je vais partir en vacances XD Bref, les chapitres arriveront tôt ou tard. Faut savoir travailler ta patience (surtout avec moi qui peut faire des pauses xD).

Sissi1789: Merci ! T'inquiète pas pour la réaction d'Harold ;) Pour le cosplay de Regina, j'avais sa grande robe noir et violet. Tape sur google image regina OUAT et c'est la première ;)

Solenne: Wow ! Alors là ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Mais si tu veux qu'on en parle, il faut que tu t'inscrives sur le site et qu'on en parle en MP ;)

Sinon ravie de savoir que cette fic te plait ainsi que Je te sauverai :) Si tu veux du sang et de la torture, ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que tu seras servie mais plutôt dans le prochain chapitre de "Je te sauverai" :p Je suis en cours d'écriture et pour les amateurs de drama vous allez être servi xD

Pour la souffrance d'Astrid, en fait si on part du principe qu'Astrid se fait maltraiter physiquement, Harold est touchée psychologiquement, donc il souffre aussi. Mais ça le rend tellement plus badass vu qu'il se met en mode furax *_*

Sinon ouais ma main va mieux, pour ça que je reprends petit à petit l'écriture ^^ Et ouais je regarde OUAT mais Game of thrones reste pour moi the best :p (encore plus pour m'inspirer dans les tortures et la violence XD)

Ravie que tu dévores mes autres fictions :)

Guest : Contente que ça te plaise ! :) La réaction d'HArold sera digne :p

Guest : ahahah ! C'est bien ce que je dis ... Vous êtes une bande d'impatients ! ça promet alors pour la suite vu ce que je vous prépare XD

* * *

 **Un gros bisous aux emadurlyiens et aux foufous dragonites *kiss***

 **Bonne lecture x)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Laisse moi te protéger**_

Le lendemain, Astrid se réveille très tôt, n'ayant pas beaucoup dormi, les yeux enflés et rouges à cause de ses larmes. Après cette bagarre avec son père, elle ne l'a pas entendu revenir, ce qui n'est pas plus mal. Elle finit par se lever, ne servant à rien de rester au lit. La jeune fille se dirige à nouveau vers le miroir, pour regarder l'étendue de ses blessures.

« Si Harold me voit comme ça, il va péter un plomb… Vaut mieux cacher tout ça ... »

Alors pendant plusieurs heures – profitant que le soleil n'est pas encore levé – elle nettoie toutes ses plaies, faisant disparaître la plupart de ses blessures. Seuls l'œil au beurre noir et les hématomes sur le reste de son corps restent visibles. Mais la plupart des hématomes se trouvent sur son abdomen. Elle peut donc les cacher avec sa tunique. Le problème reste son œil au beurre noir et les hématomes sur ses bras, plus difficiles à cacher. Pour les bras, elle se dit qu'elle trouvera bien une excuse d'un entraînement qui a mal tourné, et si elle reste en mouvement, peut être que personne ne le remarquera. Par contre, son œil au beurre noir s'annonce plus compliqué. Elle réfléchit longuement la dessus, mais ne trouve aucune solution convenable. Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait rester à la maison, jusqu'à ce que ça disparaisse. Sa dragonne mais aussi son copain viendront la chercher, et ils découvriront tout de même la vérité. Son copain … Peut elle appeler Harold encore comme ça avec le retour de son père ? Il lui a bien menacé d'interdire tout lien avec lui. Comment lui annoncer ça ? Astrid sait que si elle ne lui obéit pas, ce n'est pas seulement elle, qui mérite la mort, mais il va sans doute tuer Harold, même si c'est le fils du chef. Ou pire utiliser Tempête pour qu'elle obéisse. Il est hors de question qu'elle trouve la tête de Tempête sur une pique, ni Harold. Mais alors que faire ? Elle aime Harold plus que tout, elle ne veut pas que ça cesse. Mais son père ….

* * *

Elle n'a pas le temps de se questionner d'avantage car elle entend Tempête se réveiller. Elle sourit car sa dragonne fait toujours le même bruit, ce qui l'amuse. Alors, elle descend la retrouver et la nourrir, oubliant complètement ses craintes. Mais lorsqu'elle descend dans la pièce commune, et qu'elle voit que celle ci est toujours sans dessus dessous, son sourire se fane. Astrid se demande ce qu'elle peut faire. Mais alors qu'elle s'approche de la porte d'entrée, elle remarque ses affaires qu'elle a déposé hier soir, avant qu'elle se soit fait battre par son père. Et notamment, elle voit la capuche. Soudain, une idée lui vient.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune viking sort de chez elle, sa capuche sur sa tête cachant son visage, malgré la chaleur de l'été. Mais elle fait comme si rien n'était et se dirige vers sa dragonne d'un air joyeux.

« Hé salut ma belle ! Alors on a bien dormi ? » rigole-t-elle en lui grattant le menton.

La dragonne, heureuse de la voir, frotte sa tête contre celle de sa maîtresse, réclamant plus de câlin, tout en battant frénétiquement sa queue et en poussant des cris de joie.

« Alors poisson ou poulet ce matin ? » demande-t-elle en se séparant du reptile.

Tempête se dandine sur place en poussant des cris de joie.

« Poulet. C'est bien ce que je pensais » rigole la jeune fille en ramenant un panier rempli.

Mais alors qu'Astrid pose la panier devant sa dragonne, celle ci se fige sur place. Puis, elle se remet à renifler suspicieusement Astrid.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je pue ? T'exagère j'ai pris un bain ce matin ! » gronde-t-elle faussement la viking.

Mais la dragonne continuer à renifler Astrid, notamment au niveau de son abdomen et de sa tête. Puis, elle relève la tête en grognant méchamment, mécontente.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » s'interroge de plus en plus Astrid.

Alors Tempête se met à poussant des cris mécontents, et à renifler Astrid, mais cette fois au niveau de ses bras – où apparaissent ses hématomes – et à sa tête, endroit de son œil au beurre noir. Soudain, Astrid comprend. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, Tempête est une dragonne, elle doit sentir ces choses là. Et Tempête est du genre protectrice. Astrid sourit tristement avant de dire :

« Alors tu l'as remarqué ? J'espère que tu seras la seule à le remarquer ma grande … je n'ai aucune envie qu'Harold le voit ... »

* * *

« Bien le bonjour, Milady ! »

La jeune fille se fige sur place à l'entente de cette voix. Quand on parle du loup. Elle se retourne doucement voyant arriver Harold et Krokmou d'un air joyeux.

« Tiens … Harold. »

« Tout va bien ? » s'inquiète le jeune homme voyant l'hésitation de sa petite amie.

« Oui Oui ne t'en fais pas » sourit elle forcée.

Harold la scrute quelques secondes, avant de remarquer qu'elle garde sa capuche sur sa tête.

« Pourquoi tu mets ta capuche ? Il fait assez chaud. »

« Ah … euh … j'ai froid … et … je me suis lavée les cheveux ce matin et je ne voudrais pas attraper plus froid. »

« Mais tu sais que les réchauffer au soleil va permettre de les sécher plus rapidement » dit il en levant un sourcil sceptique.

« Oui mais … Je n'aime pas mes cheveux mouillés. Ça me fait une sale tête. » improvise-t-elle en oubliant qu'Harold a toujours réponse à tout.

Ça va être plus compliqué que prévu de cacher tout ça à Harold. La seule alternative reste la fuite. Mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

« Oh tu sais j'ai vu pire. » sourit il moqueur en croisant les bras.

« Très drôle Haddock. Mais je te rappelle que tu es le seul à m'avoir déjà vu comme ça. »

« Bah j'espère bien que je suis le seul homme à t'avoir vu comme ça … et nue. » la taquine-t-il tout en la regardant de haut en bas, pleins de sous entendus.

« Harold. Arrête de me mater. » le regarde-t-elle blasée.

« Désolé. » rit le jeune homme. « Non plus sérieusement Astrid. »

« Je te l'ai dit. J'ai un peu froid. Ne t'inquiète pas. » dit elle en se retournant vers Tempête, qui la regarde toujours inquiète.

Mais, justement, au moment où elle se retourne, Harold remarque quelque chose d'inhabituel et d'inquiétant. Son sourire s'efface illico et il s'approche d'elle. Et sans qu'elle ne le remarque, il lui saisit son bras en regardant ses hématomes de plus près. À son contact, Astrid frémit et panique voyant qu'il l'a remarqué. Harold finit par relever les yeux, inquiet.

« Astrid qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

La jeune fille enlève d'un coup de sec son bras et le cache derrière son dos.

« Oh rien … Je suis tombée ! Une maladresse à l'entraînement ! »

« Tu n'avais pas ça hier. »

« Ce matin ! » dit elle précipitamment.

« Je t'ai vu ce matin. Tu viens juste de sortir de chez toi pour nourrir Tempête. »

« Oh mais je voulais dire cette nuit ! Donc oui très très tôt ce matin. »

« Tu es sortie en pleine nuit ? »

« Une insomnie ! »

« Tu es allée en pleine nuit t'entraîner ? »

« Que veux tu ? Je suis incorrigible. »

« Si tu avais une insomnie pourquoi ne pas être venue me voir ? »

« Tu dormais, je n'allais pas débarquer chez toi. »

« Astrid ... »

« Non je t'assure Harold, je suis juste tombée. »

« Astrid ... »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. »

« Astrid ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Que s'est il passé ? »

« Mais je te l'ai dit, je ... »

« Astrid ne me mens pas ! Je suis le roi des maladroits et une chute ne fait pas ce genre de blessures. Que s'est il passé ? »

« Harold, je te l'ai dit. Une mauvaise chute. Ce n'est rien. »

Harold soupire face à tant d'entêtement de sa copine.

« D'accord c'est bon. Je peux avoir mon bisou ? On ne s'est pas encore dit bonjour convenablement aujourd'hui » sourit il charmeur.

« Attends t'es sérieux là ? »

« Ouais. » finit il par dire en posant sa main contre sa joue et d'y poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Astrid, au début surprise, finit par fermer les yeux et répond au baiser doucement. Elle ne sait pas comment Harold fait ça, mais rien qu'en l'embrassant, elle oublie tout ses soucis et se voit porter dans un autre monde. Harold approfondit le baiser en s'approchant d'elle. Astrid se laisse vite emporter par la passion du moment. Le jeune homme sourit contre les lèvres de sa douce aimée, ouvre les yeux doucement et utilise son autre main pour baisser sa capuche sur ses épaules. Astrid, surprise, rompt le baiser outrée qu'il a utilisé cette stratégie pour baisser sa garde.

« Harold ! »

Mais le jeune homme est choqué, voyant l'œil au beurre noir sur le visage d'Astrid. La colère commence doucement à l'envahir.

« Astrid ! Qui t'as fait ça ?! »

« Personne... »

« Astrid ! »

« J'hallucine ! Tu m'as embrassé pour me piéger ! » essaye de changer de sujet Astrid.

« Non j'avais vraiment envie de t'embrasser » commence-t-il en haussant les épaules « Et je voulais aussi savoir ce que tu me cachais et comme tu n'allais pas me le dire. »

« Tu m'as piégé ! »

« Astrid ! Ne change pas de sujet ! Qui t'as frappé? »

« Personne. »

« Tu t'es fait ça toute seule tu vas me dire ? »

« Oui. Je me suis pris un arbre. »

« Ne te fous pas de moi. Astrid, qui t'as frappé ? » demande-t-il plus doucement.

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Ce n'est rien ? Tu as un œil au beurre noir et des hématomes ! Quelles autres choses me caches tu ? »

« Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? »

« Ma copine se retrouve avec des hématomes sans que je ne sache pourquoi et je devrais rester calme ? »

« Alors il faudrait peut être que ça cesse. »

« Attends quoi ? »

« Harold … Je ... »

« Astrid. Que s'est il passé hier soir ? » demande-t-il doucement voyant que la jeune fille se sent mal.

« Rien. »

« Astrid, je t'en supplie. »

« C'est rien je t'assure. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. » dit elle sans réfléchir.

« Attends quoi ? C'est déjà arrivé ?! »

Voyant la gaffe qu'elle vient de faire, Astrid évite son regard.

« Astrid. »

« Oublie. »

« Pas question. »

« Harold s'il te plaît, n'aggrave pas la situation. »

« Astrid, quelqu'un t'a frappé. »

« Oui mais … Oublie. »

Harold la regarde de plus en plus inquiet. Il ne l'a jamais vu comme ça. Et ça l'inquiète vraiment. Alors il soupire et décide de changer de tactique.

« Viens avec moi. » dit il en lui prenant sa main.

« Harold qu'est ce que ... »

Ils se dirigent tous les deux vers Krokmou qui – bien qui ne comprend pas l'intention de son humain – se baisse pour qu'ils montent sur son dos.

« Monte sur Krokmou. »

« Harold... »

« Monte. » dit il autoritairement, si bien qu'Astrid obéit sans poser de question.

Une fois, Astrid agrippée à son dos, Harold demande à Krokmou de décoller et à Tempête de les suivre.

Ainsi, ensembles ils s'envolent vers une destination que seul Harold connaît.

* * *

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils approchent d'une île qu'Astrid reconnaît aussi tôt. L'île Poussière dans l'œil. Une idée de Krokmou, d'après Harold. C'est une île qu'ils ont découvert, et seulement eux la connaissent. La paysage est assez varié, avec de belles plages, une jungle qui s'étend sur toute l'île, et un volcan éteint au milieu de l'île. Toutes sortes de dragons vivent ici, mais notamment des dragons vipères. Les dragons n'ont jamais montré de férocité envers eux et ils arrivent même qu'ils s'amusent avec Krokmou et Tempête, laissant leurs cavaliers seuls.

Harold ordonne à Krokmou de descendre vers une clairière, se trouvant en plein milieu de la jungle. Dans la clairière, on y trouve un champ de fleurs, dans lequel les dragons aiment se rouler dedans. Mais, il y a aussi un grand lac et une cascade. Ayant un ancien volcan, les eaux de cette île sont plutôt chaudes et c'est agréable de s'y baigner. Il y a même des sources d'eaux chaudes quand on s'approche plus du volcan. Harold et Astrid viennent souvent ici pour y trouver de la tranquillité et passer un moment ensemble. Et puis cela permet à leurs dragons de se défouler aussi, par rapport à leurs corvées avec leurs cavaliers sur Berk.

Ils finissent par atterrir en douceur. Astrid descend en premier et se dirige vers le lac. Elle se rappelle comment ils ont découvert cet endroit, et comment c'est devenu leur île rien qu'à eux.

« Pourquoi on l'a appelé Poussière dans l'œil déjà ? » s'interroge-t-elle soudainement en se retournant vers Harold, qui la rejoint.

« Une idée de Krokmou. »

« Parce que tu sais parler à l'oreille des dragons ? » se moque-t-elle

« Peut être ». taquine-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Tu te souviens, quand on cherchait un nom pour l'île, on a regardé Krokmou et Tempête jouaient et en jouant, Krokmou a reçu quelque chose dans l'œil, qui l'a irrité, et il s'est gratté. On a décidé à ce moment qu'on allait l'appeler Poussière dans l'œil. »

« Tu l'as décidé. » se moque-t-elle toujours.

« Peut être. » rigole-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Puis, ils gardent le silence quelques secondes, Astrid admirant la cascade et Harold attendant à quelques mètres derrière elle, tristement.

« Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici Harold ? » demande-t-elle en continuant à regarder la cascade, mais cette fois d'un air plus triste.

« Astrid. Pour une raison que j'ignore, tu as peur de la personne qui t'a frappé. Ici, il n'y a que nous. Personne ne connaît cet endroit à part nous deux et les dragons. Personne n'entendra tes paroles. J'ai compris que tu ne parlerais pas en public. Ici on est tranquille. »

La jeune fille se retourne avec un regard menaçant. Harold déglutit quelques secondes, face à ce regard. C'est tout de même Astrid. Elle peut très bien être douce et aimante, mais aussi féroce qu'un dragon affamé.

« Moi peur ? Je suis Astrid Hofferson sans peur ! Je ne connais pas la peur ! »

« Ok très bien. Alors dis moi qui t'a frappé. » dit il calmement.

Le regard d'Astrid féroce se transforme illico en un regard effrayé. Elle se retourne, ne voulant pas qu'Harold la voit comme ça.

 _Je m'en doutais,_ pense-t-il.

« Astrid, tu peux parler tranquille ici. »

« Il n'y a rien à dire Harold. » dit elle en se dirigeant vers un rocher, puis s'asseoir, ses genoux remontés et son dos posé sur le rocher.

Harold soupire avant de s'adresser aux dragons, qui sont toujours derrière le viking, les regardant curieusement et inquiets.

« Allez jouer plus loin vous deux. »

Puis, il se dirige vers Astrid doucement, tandis que Krokmou fait un signe de tête à Tempête pour qu'ils s'éloignent des humains, mais toujours à l'affût de la discussion.

« Astrid je te connais bien. Je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas. Et là quelque chose ne va pas. Je ne t'ai jamais vu tirer cette tête. Dis moi ce qui se passe. »

« Il n'y a rien Harold. »

« Astrid tu sais que je ne vais pas lâcher l'affaire. »

Astrid sourit à cette remarque, le connaissant bien, mais pour autant elle enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux, tandis qu'Harold s'agenouille à sa hauteur.

« Astrid … Si tu ne veux pas me le dire en tant que petit ami, pense alors que je suis le fils du chef. »

La jeune fille relève la tête, sourcils froncés : « Et tu vas me donner des ordres ? »

« Non je tiens trop à ma tête pour ça. » rigole-t-il.

Astrid sourit à cette remarque. Même dans les situations aussi dramatiques, Harold a toujours réussi à la faire sourire pour la consoler.

« Mais si tu ne veux pas me le dire, parce que je suis ton copain, alors pense que je ne le suis pas, mais que je suis le fils du chef. »

« Ça ne m'aide pas vraiment. »

« D'accord alors, je ne suis ni ton copain, ni le fils du chef. Je suis Harold. Juste Harold. Un garçon chétif, sans muscles, avec un sarcasme à énerver tout le monde. » rit il de sa propre bêtise.

Mais c'est plutôt pour faire sourire Astrid, qu'il a sorti ça et ça marche, car elle en rigole.

« Harold, t'es loin d'être sans muscles. Crois moi pour ça. »

« Ah oui ? » la taquine-t-il avec un regard pleins de sous entendus.

« Je te rappelle que je t'ai vu nu. Plusieurs fois. Et il n'y a rien dont tu dois avoir honte. » lui sourit elle en le matant de haut en bas.

« Toi non plus. » lui répond-t-il en relevant son menton, avant de placer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, dévoilant encore plus cet horrible hématome à l'œil.

Puis, il caresse ses joues avec douceur. Astrid ferme les yeux, appréciant ses caresses.

« Astrid, je t'en supplie. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Dis moi qui t'a fait ça. »

La viking ouvre les yeux tristement, regardant Harold avec peine.

« Tu ne vas pas lâcher l'affaire, hein ? »

« Jamais. Je suis bien trop borné. Tu le dis tout le temps. » rigole-t-il.

Astrid sourit à cette remarque en fermant les yeux. Puis, elle perd son sourire et affiche un air triste. Harold ne va pas apprécier, mais alors pas du tout apprécier, ce qu'elle va lui dire.

« D'accord. » commence-t-elle en soufflant pour se donner du courage. « Mon père est revenu. » lui dit elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

À l'entente de ces mots, Harold lâche le visage d'Astrid, la regardant avec horreur. Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, mais c'est les plus longues pour Astrid, qui devient anxieuse à sa réaction.

« Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Oui. Il est de retour. »

Harold se relève complètement sous le choc. Il commence à faire les 100 pas devant elle – où elle le suit des yeux – et commence à s'énerver de plus en plus.

« Depuis quand ? » demande-t-il énervé en s'arrêtant pour la regarder.

« Hier soir. Je l'ai revu hier soir à la maison. »

« Et c'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? »

Astrid ne dit rien, mais le regarde fixement. Alors Harold se calme, ne voulant pas s'énerver contre elle, et redemande plus doucement, mais sa colère grossissant.

« Astrid, est ce que c'est ton père qui t'a frappé ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu feras si je te réponds ? »

« Oh rien, je vais juste le tuer de mes propres mains. » dit il avec sarcasme et colère en haussant les épaules.

Astrid le regarde avec peine. Elle sait qu'il le fera. Il a déjà prouvé à plusieurs reprises que quand elle est blessée ou en danger, il peut se montrer impitoyable et employer la force, bien que d'habitude, il utilise sa cervelle plutôt que ses muscles. Mais, il y a certains cas où il a plutôt utilisé son épée ou ses poings pour protéger ceux à quoi il tient. Ceux qui ont sous estimé la force d'Harold en ont appris à leurs dépens. Alors elle sait qu'il le fera.

Harold souffle plusieurs fois pour se calmer et redemande.

« Astrid. Dis le moi. C'est ton père qui t'a battu ? »

La jeune fille baisse les yeux et affirme avec un hochement de la tête. La colère d'Harold semble revenir à grand galop.

« Ok je vais le tuer. »

« Harold arrête. » le supplie-t-elle en attrapant son bras, ce qui fait retourner Harold vers elle.

« Astrid, ton père t'a frappé. Comment veux tu que je me calme ? »

« Alors agi plutôt en tant que fils de chef que mon copain. »

« Ça ne change absolument rien. En tant que fils du chef de Berk, je ne peux accepter qu'une habitante de Berk se fasse maltraiter et qu'elle soit marquée comme tu l'es. Et en tant que ton copain, je ne peux encore moins l'accepter. Je vais tuer ce salopard ! »

« Harold ! »

Sentant la pression de plus en plus forte sur son bras, Harold se retourne en se calmant vers Astrid. Il souffle encore une fois pour se calmer, et s'agenouille pour être à sa hauteur. Voyant, qu'il se calme, Astrid finit par lâcher son bras.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au fur et à mesure de l'échange entre les humains, et surtout en voyant Harold s'énerver, Krokmou et Tempête se sont approchés petit à petit, voulant savoir ce qu'ils racontent. Et bien qu'ils ne comprennent pas toujours les humains, cette fois ils ont compris que quelque chose est arrivé à Astrid pour qu'Harold se mette dans cet état. Cela irrite profondément Tempête, qui n'aime pas qu'on touche à sa maîtresse. Et quand elle a senti les hématomes sur son corps, ce matin, Tempête s'est énervée, sentant que sa maîtresse a eu des soucis, et qu'elle n'a même pas été là pour l'aider. Quant à Krokmou, voyant l'état de contrariété de son amie reptilienne, et de son dresseur, il est de plus en plus anxieux et curieux. Lorsqu'Harold s'agenouille près d'Astrid, après s'être calmé, les dragons ne sont plus très loin des humains.

* * *

Pour revenir aux dragonniers, Harold finit par s'asseoir à la droite d'Astrid, qui le suit du regard. Il lui prend sa main pour donner de courage à la jeune fille.

« Astrid. Raconte moi. »

La viking détourne le regard, refusant catégoriquement.

« Astrid. Tu as déjà eu la force de m'avouer ton passé. De m'avouer que tu te faisais battre par ton père étant plus jeune, jusqu'à sa disparition. De m'avouer que c'était à cause de lui que tu étais comme ça. Violente, bagarreuse, voulant être meilleure que tout le monde et répugnant les faibles. De m'avouer que tu voulais que ton père soit fier de toi, mais malgré tous tes efforts et tes actions pour attirer son attention, il te battait toujours, te traitant de faible et de répugnante parce que tu es une fille et que tu ne seras jamais aussi forte qu'un homme. Malgré tout, il te battait. Encore et encore. Il ... Il a même abusé de toi lors de tes 15 ans ... Te disant que tu ne servais qu'à ça ... Qu'à satisfaire les désirs des hommes ... Mais ... Mais malgré tout, tu as persisté. Tu t'es entraînée pour lui prouver le contraire. Tu t'es entraînée pour prouver que tu pouvais être plus forte qu'un homme et que tu n'étais pas une putain qu'on se sert au moindre désir sexuel. Et maintenant, tu es devenue la plus forte guerrière que je connaisse. La plus forte, la plus intelligente, la plus déterminée et la plus belle. » dit il en souriant sur les derniers mots, ce qui fait sourire aussi Astrid.

Harold a un don pour les compliments et ils le savent tous les deux. Mais il n'en a pas fini, alors ils continue : « Tu as déjà eu le courage de m'avouer tout ça. Et tu as souhaité qu'on n'en reparle plus jamais. J'ai accepté ton choix. Je t'ai écouté jusqu'au bout, sans dire un mot, même si je bouillais de rage au fond de moi. Mais je t'ai simplement écouté. Je savais que tu avais besoin d'un soutien, d'une personne sur qui tu pouvais te reposer. Laisse moi être encore cette personne Astrid. Laisse moi te soutenir. Trouves la force en toi pour me raconter ce qui s'est passé. Je sais que tu en ais capable. Je suis là. »

« Non Harold. Je ne suis pas aussi forte. » dit elle en tremblant se remémorant les abus sexuels de son père à ses 15 ans. Ses tremblements ont pour réflexe d'amplifier le côté protecteur d'Harold et il pose son bras gauche autour de la taille d'Astrid pour elle puisse chercher du réconfort dans ses bras.

« Si tu l'es. Je le sais. Je te connais bien Astrid Hofferson. Il faut juste que tu arrives à te confier à moi. Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais n'est ce pas ? Même les choses les plus horribles. On se partage tout. Je te parle souvent de mes problèmes avec mon père et tu m'écoutes. Cette fois, les rôles sont inversés alors laisse moi t'aider. Et promis, je ne m'énerverai pas. »

« Si tu t'énerveras. » lui dit-elle en le regardant tristement.

« Sûrement. Mais pas pour l'instant. Pour l'instant tu as besoin d'une épaule, d'un soutien. Et je suis là. Laisse moi t'aider. »

Astrid ne dit rien, mais pose sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harold, cachant son visage dans le cou de son amant, puis ferme les yeux. À ce geste, le jeune homme l'entoure de ses bras protecteurs et l'attire plus près de lui. Il lui baise le haut de son front avant d'y poser son menton, et en lui frottant le dos pour la consoler. Il sait qu'elle ne va pas tarder à lui raconter, car elle fait ça tout le temps, avant de lui avouer quelque chose d'horrible. C'est comme si en étant dans ses bras, elle arrive à trouver le courage de tout lui dire. Elle ne sait pas comment il fait pour s'y prendre, mais cette marque d'affection, d'être dans ses bras, ses douces paroles, lui donne toujours de la force. Peut être qu'il agit juste … Peut être qu'il est juste Harold. Et qu'il sait toujours quoi faire dans ces moments.

Alors elle décide de parler. Elle ouvre les yeux, se décale un peu de son cou, mais toujours sa tête posée sur son épaule. Et tout en évitant son regard, elle commence à tout lui raconter.

« C'était après qu'on s'est quittés hier soir. Je me suis rassurée que Tempête était bien nourrie et qu'elle dormait bien, avant de rentrer chez moi. Je ne l'ai pas remarqué tout de suite, mais il était là. Assis à la table de la cuisine, avec plusieurs chopes d'hydromel consommées. Quand je l'ai vu j'étais terrifiée. Et il a commencé à me hurler dessus en me demandant où j'étais. Quand je lui ai expliqué que j'étais avec toi, il a piqué une crise. Après je lui ai dit qu'on sortait ensemble. C'est là que ça a dégénéré. Il a commencé à me frapper, et à me donner des coups de pieds dans le ventre. Tout en me continuant à me frapper, il a dit que je n'avais rien affaire avec toi parce que ... »

Astrid hésite à continuer à raconter ce qu'a dit son père, mais Harold a très bien compris.

« Parce que je suis un vaurien, un microbe qui cause des ennuis. »

« Oui... Bien sûr j'ai protesté, et il a été alors encore plus violent avant d'en venir à Tempête. Il m'a demandé si je l'avais encore et il voulait la voir pour la tuer. Alors, j'ai paniqué et je me suis débattue. Je lui ai mis un coup de genou dans ses parties, avant de m'enfuir en courant à l'extérieur. Mais il a été plus rapide et m'a jeté contre les meubles de la pièce commune. Il a continué à me frapper et à me jeter comme un vieux sac, jusqu'à ce que tous les meubles soient détruits. Après il m'a dit que je n'allais pas l'en empêcher s'il tuait Tempête, s'il lui arrachait les ailes ... »

A l'entente de ça, la dragonne concernée se met à rugir férocement. Les deux dragonniers tournent la tête et c'est là qu'ils découvrent que leurs dragons sont en face d'eux, écoutant la conversation. Après quoi, les deux reptiles se couchent et posent leurs têtes sur leurs dresseurs pour consoler Astrid, tout en faisant des yeux doux et tendres et en battant la queue.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ma belle. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. » lui dit Astrid en caressant sa tête.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a dit d'autre ? » lui demande Harold après qu'elle a fini de caresser sa dragonne.

« Donc que … je ne pourrais pas empêcher qui tue Tempête, qui la torture, qu'on était des Hofferson et qu'on devait tuer les dragons. » continue-t-elle sa tête revenue sur l'épaule de son amant.

Les dragons grognent de fureur en entendant ça.

« Après il m'a interdit de te voir, même de traîner avec toi. Lui vivant il ne permettrait jamais qu'il se passe un truc entre nous. Il allait me trouver un homme qui pourra me soumettre facilement, me marier et avoir des enfants. Et même s'il fallait que mon futur mari me violerait pour que ça arrive, il s'en ficherait. »

« QUOI ?! » hurle outré Harold.

Certes, il a promis de garder son sang froid, mais ce qu'il l'entend le fait bouillir de rage.

« Oui. » dit Astrid en tremblant dans ses bras.

« Un mariage arrangé ?! Et il te permettrait qu'on te viole ?! »

« Ça ne lui pose pas de problème. Tu sais que pour lui les femmes servent à ça. »

« Moi vivant jamais ! Mon père, étant chef de Berk n'acceptera jamais une telle chose ! Et moi non plus ! »

« Et s'il m'emmène loin de Berk ? » lui demande-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Je viendrais te chercher. Je tuerais ton père et tout ceux qui ose poser la main sur toi. »

Astrid sourit et repose la tête contre son épaule en fermant les yeux.

« Que s'est il passé après ? » demande Harold en se calmant.

«Il ma frappé donc une dernière fois et il est parti. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. »

« Le salopard. Je vais le tuer. »

Alors qu'Astrid s'enfonce encore plus dans ses bras en cachant sa tête contre son cou pour chercher du réconfort, qu'Harold resserre son emprise sur elle automatiquement, en bouillonnant de rage, les dragons eux, ronronnent de tristesse envers Astrid.

« Et tu comptais rien me dire Astrid ? »

C'est plus une question qu'un reproche. Astrid décale à nouveau sa tête pour reprendre la parole.

« J'espérais que tu ne le remarques pas. Mais Tempête l'a remarqué tout de suite et toi aussi vite. Je savais que si tu apprenais que je me suis fait battre, tu allais piquer une crise, surtout connaissant mon passé. »

« Bah c'est normal hein ? » sourit il.

« Certes mais … Je n'avais pas envie de te mêler à ça. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mon père va te tuer. Il va tuer Tempête. »

« Il n'oserait pas. Je suis le fils du chef. »

« Tu ne le connais pas. Il est capable de tout. Il a bien disparu des années pour revenir après l'air de rien et se défouler sur moi, à cause de mes choix. Je ne préfère prendre aucun risque. Je n'ai pas envie de retrouver ta tête sur une pique. Ni celle de Tempête. »

« Et tu ne comptais rien dire personne ? »

« Je l'ai toujours fait. »

« Mais Astrid ! » commence Harold en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. « Tu n'es plus toute seule. Je suis là. Tempête est là. »

Krokmou grogne à ce moment là rappelant à Harold qu'il ne veut pas être mis de côté. À ce grognement, les deux dresseurs se retournent, puis Harold sourit et continue : « Même Krokmou. On est là. Tu n'as plus à gérer ça toute seule. Je suis là pour toi. Et je ne laisserai plus ce salopard s'en prendre à toi. On est une équipe. On est soudés, on s'entraide, surtout dans les moments aussi durs, que ce soit contre des chasseurs, Dagur ou ton père. Je te l'ai dit. Je te protégerais de tout et encore plus de ton père. Tu n'as pas à gérer ça seule Astrid, puisque tu n'es plus toute seule. Beaucoup de choses ont changé. Ta meilleure amie est un dragon et un des dragons les plus rapides de l'archipel. Elle est aussi protectrice envers toi, comme toi tu peux l'être envers elle. Ensuite, on ne tue plus de dragons, on les dresse, on les chevauche, ce sont nos compagnons pour la vie, dans tous les moments de notre vie. Et puis, il y a moi. Qui aurait cru en effet que la grande guerrière Astrid Hofferson tomberait amoureuse d'un maigrichon d'Haddock. » rigole-t-il à sa dernière phrase, ce qui fait rire également Astrid. « Mais c'est un fait. Toi et moi sommes une équipe. On se protège mutuellement. On se soutient. On s'amuse ensemble. On rigole ensemble. On est unis et soudés. On s'aime. On est tout l'un pour l'autre. On a pleins d'aventures ensemble. On partage tout. On est juste une équipe. Je comprends que tu veuilles me protéger de ton père, ainsi que Tempête, mais Astrid, ce n'est pas moi ni Tempête qui ont besoin d'être protégés, mais toi. Toi et seulement toi. Tu es en danger. Ce n'est pas moi. C'est toi. »

Astrid ne sait pas quoi dire face aux paroles d'Harold. Il a toujours eu un don pour l'hypnotiser rien qu'avec les mots.

« Astrid. C'est toi qui court un danger. Ton père me hait, il hait Tempête, et il te hait aussi. Mais c'est toi qui en subit les conséquences physiquement. Il pourrait même te battre jusqu'à la mort. Je ne le permettrai pas. Jamais. Alors laisse moi te protéger. Baisse ta garde un instant, et laisse moi porter les armes pour toi. Laisse moi me battre pour toi. Laisse moi te protéger. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux autant le faire ? »

« Parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime comme un fou. Et s'il t'arrivait quoique ce soit, j'en mourrais. Je ne pourrais le supporter qu'on te fasse du mal. »

« Harold ... » murmure Astrid émue suite à la déclaration d'Harold.

« Laisse moi te protéger Astrid. Laisse moi te montrer à quel point tu comptes pour moi. »

« Je le sais déjà. » lui sourit elle.

« Alors laisse moi juste prendre soin de toi. Je veux te protéger. Te préserver. Vivre avec toi. »

« Un peu plus et on dirait une demande en mariage. »

« Plutôt une promesse. »

Astrid sourit tendrement avant de poser sa tête contre son torse pour y chercher du réconfort.

« D'accord. »

« C'est vrai ? » demande-t-il surpris qu'elle a cédé si vite.

Astrid relève la tête vers lui en souriant.

« D'une façon que j'ignore tu arrives toujours à me convaincre, rien qu'avec des mots. Tu as raison. Beaucoup de choses ont changé et je ne suis plus seule. Tempête est devenue ma meilleure amie. Mon petit ami est ce garçon maladroit qu'il était avant la paix. Et il y a même Krokmou. Je ne suis plus seule. Je n'ai plus à affronter ça seule. Alors oui. Je suis d'accord. Je veux bien baisser ma garde. Mais juste pour cette fois ! »

« Compris. » sourit Harold.

Après ça, Astrid se penche vers Harold pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le jeune homme ferme les yeux et resserre son emprise sur elle pour approfondir le baiser. Les deux dragons se regardent en battant la queue, contents de les voir comme ça. Après quelques temps, Harold met fin au baiser en souriant tendrement.

« Mais dis moi. Comment tu comptais faire pour que je ne le remarque pas ? Tes hématomes je veux dire. Tu n'allais pas t'enfuir quand même ? » se met à rire Harold.

« Bah ... » hésite Astrid en détournant le regard.

« Quoi ?! » crie-t-il en ouvrant les yeux en grand de surprise.

« Comprends moi. La meilleure façon de vous protéger toi et Tempête est que je m'éloigne de toi, et que Tempête parte de Berk. Et comme je n'avais pas l'intention de la quitter ... enfin je ne voulais pas te quitter non plus, mais j'étais coincée ... J'étais perdue ... »

« Tu es au courant que je t'aurai rechercher dans le monde entier s'il le fallait ? »

« Oui… Mais j'espérais me cacher assez longtemps ... »

« Astrid ... »

« Désolé. Mais je ne voyais pas d'autres alternatives pour vous protéger. Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais fait à ma place Harold. »

« Sans doute mais … Astrid. C'est une raison de plus pour que ce soit moi qui te protège. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir. Et puis Krokmou sera triste aussi, n'est ce pas mon grand ? » demande-t-il à la furie nocturne, qui lui répond en rugissement.

« Pour moi ou sa compagne de jeu ? » rigole Astrid.

Comme pour lui répondre, Krokmou frotte sa tête contre les joues d'Astrid.

« Les deux je crois. » rigole Harold.

Après avoir eu un fou rire, et que Krokmou se soit calmé à les laisser tranquille, Harold pose sa main sur le visage d'Astrid, ferme les yeux et pose son front contre le sien.

« Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver. »

« Tu ne peux pas me protéger chaque seconde. »

« Tu veux parier ? » sourit Harold.

Astrid sourit à son tour, mais ne dit rien. À la place, elle l'embrasse chastement. Des fois, il n'y a pas besoin de mots.

A SUIVRE

* * *

 **Alors vous avez aimé ? Certes, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions et de drama (chut les dramaturges :p) dans ce chapitre, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, montrant la force de la volonté d'Harold et leur amour. Oui je suis dingue du Hiccstrid et alors ? XD**

 **Ah oui et Merci à ma petite Emma pour le nom de l'île !**

* * *

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, scène Hiccstridement sexuelle x)**

 **MAIS ! Il n'arrivera pas tout de suite vu que normalement (en tout cas j'espère pour ma sécurité xD) le prochain chapitre que je posterai sur le site, sera le chapitre 10 de "Je te sauverai" et ce fameux flash back de tortures que vous attendez tous, bandes de petits sadiques. x) Je devrais l'avoir fini cette semaine (croisons les doigts XD)**

 **Dooooooonc la prochaine fois qu'on se retrouve c'est pour "Je te sauverai" normalement !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **R.S.59**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Je suis désolé pour tout ce retard pour cette fic ainsi que les autres. Mais étant les vacances (enfin pas encore pour moi mais vu que je pars bientôt je suis pas mal occupée XD), je n'ai pas le temps pour écrire ou publier. Donc entre deux occupations, je vous publie ce chapitre. Ça sera le dernier chapitre toute fic confondue avant que je parte en vacances, alors profitez en ;)**

* * *

 **Donc on y est ... Chapitre 3 de cette fic et ... scène de sexe en vue ! C'est ma première scène de sexe que j'ai écris alors soyez indulgents ! Surtout que je la trouve pas terrible et que j'ai du reprendre plusieurs fois. Mais je sais pas, il y a un truc qui me plaît pas XD Jugez par vous même.**

 **A part cette scène, j'ai réservé des surprises dans ce chapitre (bah oui il n'y a pas que le sexe XD). Un chapitre pure Hiccstrid entre romance et sexe. Profitez en avant qu'on repasse aux choses sérieuses :p**

* * *

 **Je vous conseille d'écouter Forbidden Friendship à un passage que j'indiquerais en gras :)**

* * *

 **Place aux reviews:**

 **Réponses aux reviews : **

Krokmou-Emma: Non mais c'est quoi cette psychopathe ? *lève les yeux au ciel* on t'a bien éduqué ma petite. Arrête les bétises. Il est trop mignon ce chapitre. Parce que je t'assure que la suite est 10 fois pire. Enfin peut etre Je te sauverai qui est 1000 fois pire. Si j'aime bien que les gens la viole ? Bah ça rajoute du drama voyons. Et un Harold furax. c'est tout benef voyons. Et puis c'est pas comme si je l'avais écris ce viol *lève les yeux au ciel*

Timothe : Merci ! Faut en profiter car ce coté mignon ne va durer me connaissant :p

Sissi1789: Oui je trouve aussi :) PS: oui elle était classe. mais vu qu'il faisait plus de 30 degrès j'ai cru mourir de chaud XD

Sweetylya : Oui mais on n'a pas vu la scène ! Et t'as lu pire avec Je te sauverai :p Le viol n'est qu'un détail voyons ! C'est juste le Hiccstrid ... Bon y aura pleins d'Hiccstrid tout le long mais quand même :p

Dark FrozenVI: Wesh cousin en manque. Ou Titi maintenant ? :p C'est bon tu as été satisfait pour les tortures et les viols dans Je te sauverai ? :p Alors j'espère que tu le seras dans le sexe dans ce chapitre :p Signé : Ta cousine adoré x)

Guest : Ahah merci ! Bah j'espère que le dernier de Je te sauverai t'a plu (bien que légèrement violent XD) et que celui te plaira :)

SansaStark33: 1) elle est fière en plus XD 2) Et bim. Encore une psychopathe adoratrice de tortures et de viol XD 3) XD ok 4) euuuuuuh question étrange. XD Mais je dirais la team KroTemFer (Krokmou-Tempête-Krochefer. Compris ? Non ok c'était nul XD)

orianesamba: Ahah merci ça me fait très plaisir ^^ Ah bah si j'ai réussi à te faire verser une larme dans celui là la suite promet XD (et dans Je te sauverai je vais tous vous faire chialer XD) Ahah je garde le secret ! wait and see ;) Ahah mais pourtant le drama is life :p bon je l'accorde le dernier de Je te sauverai est un peu violent XD

Solenne: Mdr t'as l'air d'être une vraie maladroite toi aussi XD Oui j'aime bien faire languir les lecteurs je l'admets. Et je l'admets aussi que je suis une grosse sadique ("Non sans blague") woooow je suis trop jalouuuuuse ! j'en ai pas vu moi ! Ouais c'est quand même plus simple de parler en MP car là c'est que en réponses reviews et c'est pas pratique XD oh c'est vrai ? roh dis pas ça ! Lance toi tu verras bien :) Ouais j'aime beaucoup écrire Harold badass comme ça. Ca montre son coté plus sombre et j'aime ça :) Oh j'ai deja eu des reviews plus longues t'inquiete XD

Guest: la patience est une vertue avec moi faut le savoir XD

Solenne : re XD Alors c'est normal elle n'est pas encore sur le site XD Ni écrit au complet d'ailleurs. J'ai déjà suffisamment de fics en même temps sur le site, je vais pas en rajouter une couche XD

* * *

 **Merci pour vos reviews, de me suivre, de continuer à me lire et tout et tout x) (et d'être patient pour avoir la suite XD)**

 **Bref je ne vous fais pas languir d'avantage, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! x)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Journée sur l'île Poussière dans l'œil **_

« Hé j'ai une idée ! Si on restait ici ? » s'exclame Harold après quelques minutes de silence.

« Sur Poussière dans l'œil ? Mais on a des devoirs Harold ! Ton père va te chercher. »

« Roh il va bien pouvoir se passer de moi la journée. Passons la journée ici. Baignons nous, profitons du soleil. Tout ça et tout ça. Et puis, Krokmou et Tempête pourront se dégourdir les pattes. »

A l'entente de ces mots, les dragons se mettent à s'agiter et à se dandiner partout autour d'eux.

« Tu vois ? » sourit Harold.

« D'accord mais on n'est pas équipés pour ça. »

« On improvisera. C'est plus aventureux ! »

« Alors ça me va. » rigole Astrid.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Évidemment ! Le premier à l'eau Haddock ! » dit Astrid en se levant et courant vers le lac, tout en balançant ses vêtements.

« Héééé ! C'est de la triche ! Tu es partie avant moi ! » proteste Harold en la suivant, et en enlevant ses vêtements aussi.

À sa réaction, Astrid le regarde en rigolant et lui tire la langue avant d'arriver la première dans l'eau en courant, nue, et en s'immergeant totalement dans l'eau. Elle finit par remonter à la surface en le regardant provocatrice. Harold séduit par cette déesse, se dépêche de se déshabiller, mais dans sa maladresse, il finit par tomber, ce qui fait éclater de rire Astrid. Alors en maugréant des paroles incompréhensibles, il finit par enlever le surplus et court rejoindre sa copine pour l'attraper. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de course de nage, il l'attrape par la taille et l'attire près de lui.

« Je t'ai eu ! »

« Non ! J'ai quand même gagné ! » dit elle en se retournant vers lui.

Harold se détache d'elle, se prosterne et dit : « Tous vos souhaits sont des ordres, Milady. »

« Prends moi. »

« A votre service. »

Harold la saisit d'un coup sec par la taille, ce qui surprend Astrid qui pousse un petit cri, puis, il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes avec passion. Astrid lui répond avec la même passion, et entoure le cou de son amant avec ses bras, approfondissant le baiser. Astrid ouvre la bouche pour laisser la langue de son amant rejoindre la sienne pour une danse endiablée. Le désir est de plus en plus fort pour les deux amoureux. Astrid gémit sous le baiser enflammé. Le jeune homme, sous le feu de l'action défait la tresse de sa blonde, pour ainsi libérer sa belle chevelure dorée, qui tombe sur ses épaules dénudées. Astrid le laisse entièrement faire et apprécie d'autant plus la sensation des mains d'Harold sur son corps. Astrid a toujours pensé que ses mains sont magiques, tellement le toucher est divin lorsqu'il les pose sur elle. Et elle aime ça. En parlant de ses mains justement, Harold les descend de sa taille pour attraper ses fesses, ce qui fait sursauter Astrid, mais ne lâche pas l'échange pour autant. Harold alterne entre caresse et pinçage des fesses de sa compagne, ce qui fait gémir celle ci de plus en plus passionnément. Tout d'un coup, Harold attrape les fesses d'Astrid et la soulève. Celle ci au début surprise, entoure la taille de son amant avec ses jambes, sentant déjà l'érection de celui ci. Elle sourit tout en continuant à l'embrasser avec fougue. À bout de souffle, ils finissent par se séparer, mais Harold n'en a pas fini avec elle, et s'attaque directement à son cou. Astrid agrippe les cheveux de son amant pour accentuer son désir en poussant des puissants gémissements. Le jeune homme se sépare de la peau de son cou, mais pour s'attaquer à son oreille gauche, et il commence à le sucer puis le mordiller, si bien que la jeune fille pousse des gémissements de plus en plus fort au grand plaisir de son amant. Il sent déjà l'excitation de son amante, ce qui a don de l'exciter d'avantage. Alors après en avoir fini par le mordillement sur ses oreilles, il s'attaque à nouveau à son cou, et celui ci reçoit la même torture, lorsqu'Harold commence à le mordiller et à le sucer, jusqu'à laisser une marque visible. Sous l'effet du plaisir intense, les mains d'Astrid sont descendues au niveau du dos de son amant, et lorsqu'il a commencé à la sucer et encore plus à la mordiller, elle s'est agrippé à son dos, laissant des marques d'ongles, en poussant de puissants gémissements, et elle commence à s'essouffler dû à l'intensité de son désir. Elle rejette sa tête en arrière permettant d'apprécier d'autant plus son désir et les tortures que lui inflige Harold.

Une fois fait, Harold lâche le cou de sa petite amie et l'embrasse à nouveau avec fougue, où celle ci lui répond avec la même passion. Puis, ils rompent le baiser et se sourirent mutuellement, des yeux pleins de malice. Astrid prend le visage de son amant entre ses mains et pose son front contre le sien en souriant. Quant à Harold, il la maintient toujours par les fesses et tourne sur lui même, elle dans ses bras. Astrid rit à ce geste. Ce garçon la rend dingue et il a toujours don à la rendre encore plus dingue. En plein sexe, il y a vraiment que lui pour faire ça, avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, pendant les préliminaires. Bien évidemment lorsqu'ils ne font pas l'amour dans un lit. À ce moment, Harold arrive toujours à trouver ce qui peut la rendre dingue pour la combler de plaisir. En faite, quelque soit l'endroit où ils font l'amour, il arrive toujours à la rendre dingue. Et ce n'est pas pour déplaire à la jeune fille.

Harold finit par s'arrêter de tourner sur lui même et ils se regardent amoureusement, comme s'ils effectuaient une danse dans l'eau. Astrid caresse sa joue avec amour et ils se penchent pour s'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

Mais c'est sans compter sur les dragons qui gâchent ce plaisir. En effet, Krokmou, pour une raison qu'ils ignorent, vient de sauter de tout son long dans le lac, envoyant une vague monstrueuse sur eux, les submergeant. Voyant qu'il a gâché leur moment, Harold fronce les sourcils et lui hurle dessus.

« KROKMOU ! »

Mais il se calme illico lorsqu'il voit tous les poissons volés dans les airs et Tempête les attrapant en plein vol, dans sa gueule et dans ses pattes pour les poser sur la terre ferme. Krokmou – ayant complètement ignoré son dresseur – sort de l'eau, se secoue et court rejoindre Tempête pour leur festin royal. À cette scène, au début surprise, Astrid rigole un bon coup, et une fois avoir secoué la tête exaspéré, Harold la rejoint dans son fou rire.

« Il est incorrigible. »

« Que veux tu que je te dise ? C'est Krokmou. » rigole toujours autant Astrid.

* * *

Harold la regarde rire, et il sourit tendrement. Mais il veut aussi continuer là où ils en étaient. Alors il avance dans l'eau, portant toujours Astrid, qui surprise, s'agrippe à son cou.

« Harold ! »

« Alors où on en était ? » sourit il perversement.

Astrid fait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et se penche pour l'embrasser, alors qu'Harold avance toujours, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille se cogne doucement contre un rocher. Toujours en la maintenant par les fesses, il pose une main sur le rocher, pour ainsi trouver un appui et se caler avec ses pieds, enfin son pied et sa prothèse dans l'eau. Astrid approche leurs corps de plus en plus en agrippant le cou d'Harold de plus en plus fort, et approfondir le baiser. Puis, Harold se sépare de ses lèvres pour venir s'attaquer à sa clavicule.

« Alors Harold … es tu viril ... » dit elle entre deux gémissements pour le taquiner.

Le jeune homme met fin à la torture de sa clavicule pour lui faire un large sourire dévoilant ses dents.

« Tu veux que je te montre à quel point je suis viril ? » sourit il carnassier.

« Tu es toujours pleines de surprises, Haddock. » sourit elle perversement.

« Et encore ! Tu n'as rien vu » lui dit il en s'approchant de son visage, son nez touchant presque celui d'Astrid.

« Ah ouais ... »

Mais Astrid n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle pousse un puissant gémissement, sa tête rejetée en arrière, lorsqu'Harold l'a pénétré d'un coup sec, la surprenant. Harold sourit à sa réaction, réaction qu'il attendait.

« Oh putain Harold ... »

Mais le jeune homme ne la laisse toujours pas finir, car il commence à donner des coups de reins, ce qui fait gémir de plus en plus sa belle. La jeune fille agrippe son dos, et laisse de plus en plus de marques d'ongles sur son dos, au fur et à mesure que les coups de reins deviennent de plus en plus violents et secs. Pour augmenter le plaisir, Harold commence à sucer sa clavicule, endroit qu'il n'a pas fini de torturer. De ce fait, ses coups de reins deviennent de plus en plus brutaux, et Astrid l'accompagne dans ses mouvements, intensifiant le plaisir pour chacun d'eux. Elle pousse des gémissements de plus en plus violents, jusqu'à même à hurler de plaisir sur les tortures que lui inflige son amant. Elle finit par hurler le nom de celui ci, au bord de l'extase, ce qui encourage le jeune homme à accélérer la cadence, l'intensité et la violence de ses coups de reins. Astrid hurle de plus en plus de plaisir, ainsi qu'à crier le nom de son bien-aimé. Elle est au bord de l'orgasme et Harold le sent, donc il accélère encore et encore et de plus en plus avec force et puissance, jusqu'à être à son summum. Tout d'un coup, avec les coups de reins brutaux, mais qui la remplie de désir intense, Astrid pousse un énorme cri de plaisir, ayant un puissant orgasme. Puis, elle s'agrippe à son homme pour ne pas lâcher prise, et rallonger le plaisir. Harold sourit contre sa peau – s'attaquant toujours au reste de son corps avec sa bouche – ayant comblé sa belle. Alors, il continue la cadence et continue à donner des puissants coups de reins, qui font toujours autant crier sa bien aimée, bien qu'elle a déjà eu son orgasme. Mais, Harold sent venir le sien d'orgasme, alors il continue la cadence, avec des coups de reins de plus en plus secs et brutaux. Et c'est avec un puissant – le plus puissant de leur acte – coup de rein, Harold sent enfin son orgasme, le faisant hurler de plaisir et il libère sa semence en elle. Après quoi, il ralentit la cadence et tous les deux essayent de reprendre leur souffle, épuisés, mais en souriant, comblés.

« Ok Harold … ta virilité n'est plus à prouver ... » dit elle entre deux souffles.

« Je te l'ai dit … que j'étais … pleines de surprises ... »

« Pourtant … ce n'est pas … la première fois … qu'on fait l'amour. » dit elle en souriant.

« Chaque fois … est une nouvelle expérience … Et de nouveaux désirs … et de plaisirs … que je voudrais te combler ... »

« Oh Harold … Ok alors à mon tour. »

« Pardon ? » demande-t-il d'incompréhension.

Étant presque allongés sur le rocher, mais à moitié dans l'eau, Astrid a pu faire un mouvement de hanche pour échanger leurs positions, Harold toujours en elle.

« Quoi tu veux déjà remettre ça ? » rigole-t-il perversement.

Comme simple réponse, Astrid sourit perversement et l'embrasse sur ses lèvres. Harold lui répond en agrippant ses fesses et l'attirant plus près de lui, permettant ainsi à son sexe d'aller au plus profond d'elle. Astrid gémit sous cette action à travers le baiser. Elle est frustrée aussi. Elle veut le récompenser de lui avoir procurer du plaisir, en lui procurant du plaisir à son tour, mais il arrive toujours à lui procurer toujours plus de plaisir. Alors elle décide de passer aux choses sérieuses. Elle se détache de ses lèvres et s'attaque à ses oreilles pour les mordiller, tout en commençant des mouvements de hanches, d'abord lents, histoire de le faire gémir d'avantage. Harold ferme les yeux appréciant le moment. Il se mort la lèvre ne voulant pas gémir tout de suite, mais le plaisir est trop grand, et des gémissements s'échappent de sa bouche, au plus grand plaisir d'Astrid. Alors, il accompagne le mouvement de ses hanches, et même l'aide à accélérer. Mais c'est mal connaître Astrid, qui veut d'abord le torturer un peu. Alors elle continue des mouvements lents. Mais c'est mal connaître Harold aussi. Il agrippe ses fesses de plus en plus sous le coup du désir, ce qui fait qu'Astrid gémit de plaisir sur la peau d'Harold. Ça l'énerve quand il fait ça. Elle en perd vite le contrôle et Harold le sait. Mais, elle n'en a que faire. Après avoir fini de torturer ses oreilles, elle s'attaque à son cou, et comme lui il a fait pour elle, elle le suce et le mordille. Ce geste rend le plaisir d'Harold encore plus intense, qui pousse de plus en plus de gémissements, et par réflexe, agrippe de plus en plus les fesses d'Astrid, qui du coup gémit comme son amant. Alors, elle décide d'accélérer son mouvement au plus grand plaisir d'Harold. Une fois, qu'elle juge le cou de son petit ami assez torturé, elle sourit en le regardant tout en accélérant la cadence et ce qu'elle voit la submerge de bonheur. Harold ferme les yeux pour savourer ce plaisir, sa tête rejetée en arrière, et il pousse des gémissements de plus en plus puissants. Alors elle pose ses mains contre son torse, et accélère encore la cadence. Avec la vitesse qu'a pris leurs actions, Harold pousse des puissants gémissements et commence à hurler le nom de sa compagne. Astrid se mord les lèvres pour éviter de hurler à son tour et aussi parce qu'elle adore le voir comme ça. Mais Harold a vraiment un don particulière avec ses mains. Rien qu'avec ses mains, il arrive à la combler de plaisir, alors lorsque celles ci agrippent ses fesses de plus en plus forts, pour qu'elle accélère encore la cadence, elle ne tient plus, et hurle le prénom de compagnon de plaisir. Astrid augmente davantage le rythme jusqu'à être à son maximum. Harold pousse des hurlements de plus en plus puissants, jusqu'à qu'un cri digne d'un dragon surgit de sa gorge, son deuxième orgasme arrivé. Astrid sourit à cette victoire, alors elle ralentit la cadence. Harold sait la faire hurler de plaisir, mais elle aussi trouve toujours le moyen d'y arriver. Mais après son orgasme, d'un coup sec, Harold se relève de moitié, agrippe le dos d'Astrid, et approche leurs deux corps plus près encore, permettant à la pénétration d'aller encore plus loin en elle. Astrid ouvre en grand les yeux surprise, et a le souffle coupé, tellement le plaisir a été intense à cet instant. Harold sourit à sa réaction. Après quoi, il commence des mouvements de reins pour l'inciter à continuer et Astrid le suit. Ensembles, ils accélèrent le mouvement, en poussant des cris de plaisir, notamment pour Astrid qui sont de plus en plus forts. Son orgasme arrive. Alors pour la combler au summum, Harold refait la même chose que plus tôt, rapproche leurs deux corps, permettant à son sexe d'aller au plus profond d'elle, mais cette fois en même temps, il la mordille au niveau cou, ce qui la fait hurler de plaisir lorsque son orgasme survient. Après quoi, Harold repose son dos contre le rocher, ralentissant le rythme, tandis qu'Astrid s'affale sur son torse. Ils reprennent leurs souffles à cause de ce deuxième round.

« Tu es vraiment la plus merveilleuse de toute Astrid » dit Harold en souriant comblé.

« Et toi tu m'énerves. Je voulais te procurer autant de plaisir que tu m'en as procuré et que tu arrives encore à m'en procurer d'autant plus. » sourit elle.

« Mais tu m'en as procuré. Dès le début. Ne crois pas. » rigole-t-il

Astrid sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Je t'aime. » dit elle après la fin du baiser.

« Je t'aime aussi. » lui répond -t-il avant d'entourer ses bras sur sa taille et de l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

Après la fin du baiser, elle s'éloigne de lui, permettant au sexe de son compagnon de sortir du sien, et se met à nager en l'attirant, sa main dans la sienne. Puis, une fois, au milieu du lac, elle s'arrête et pose ses bras autour de son cou. Automatiquement alors, il pose les siennes sur sa taille. Ensuite, elle se met à tourner et il suit le mouvement, tout en se regardant les yeux dans les yeux.

« Fais moi danser. »

« Ici ? Dans l'eau ? »

« Oui. »

« Entendu Milady. » sourit Harold en approchant leurs corps au plus près, ce qui permet à Astrid de s'accrocher encore plus à son cou.

Harold, alors, commence à mener les mouvements et à tourner.

* * *

Bizarrement à ce moment là, leurs dragons ont cessé de se goinfrer et de jouer pour les regarder danser dans l'eau. Au début, ils trouvent cela très curieux, mais les connaissant ils en ont l'habitude. Et puis, ils sont vite pris par la magie du moment, leurs humains se regardant avec amour et ils ronronnent de plaisir pour eux. Alors ils se couchent près du lac et les admirent.

* * *

 **Musique a 2.00**

Harold et Astrid tournent toujours en nageant. Soudain, Harold repose ses pieds sur le fond du lac pour prendre appui, se décale de sa compagne, lui prend la main et fait passer celle ci au dessus de sa tête, pour tourner sa bien aimée. Puis, il revient en face d'elle, prend sa taille dans une main, tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne. Ainsi, ils commencent à valser dans l'eau, Harold la faisant tourner plusieurs fois. Quant à Astrid, elle a fermé les yeux, profitant aux maximum des sensations de cette danse. Puis, ils commencent à se mouver, à valser partout dans le lac – là où ils ont pieds ou en nageant. Soudain, Harold la lâche entièrement, mais la fait tourner plusieurs tours, pour finir par lâcher sa main. Astrid ainsi – toujours les yeux fermés – en suivant le mouvement, tourne sur elle même, ses bras l'accompagnant avec grâce. Puis, inconsciemment, elle revient vers Harold qui lui reprend les mains, et la refait tourner plusieurs fois sur elle même, avant de la récupérer par la taille, et de reprendre leur valse. Il fait ces mouvements plusieurs fois d'affilé, pris par le rythme de la magie de leur danse.

Et dire qu'avant il n'aimait pas ça. Heureusement que son père lui a appris. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Le jeune homme continue à faire danser sa petite amie, à la faire tourner sur elle même, à lui faire découvrir ces sensations, que lui même apprécie. Astrid, souriant comme jamais, suit le moindre mouvement d'Harold complètement guidée par celui ci. C'est dans ces moments comme celui là, qu'elle aime qu'Harold prenne les rênes, et le laisse la guider dans ses faits et gestes. Elle aime ça. Non elle adore quand il fait ça.

Et puis, après avoir tourner sur lui même, entraînant Astrid avec lui, plusieurs fois, et la faire tourner sur elle même une dernière fois, il la ramène vers lui, sa main sur sa taille et une main toujours dans la sienne. Il se stoppe quelques secondes, l'admirant. Il sourit en la voyant les yeux fermés un sourire aux lèvres et puis il se penche doucement en fermant les yeux et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Astrid agrandit son sourire derrière ses lèvres et répond au baiser. Et alors qu'Astrid entoure le cou d'Harold avec ses bras, celui ci quitte sa main pour poser les siennes sur sa taille et rapprocher leurs deux corps. Et ils restent ainsi quelques instants à s'embrasser, sous le regard heureux de leurs dragons.

 **Fin musique**

* * *

Lorsque le soleil arrive à son zénith, les deux tourtereaux sont sortis de l'eau et se sont allongés, nus, pour se sécher au soleil. Harold a une main derrière la tête comme guise d'oreiller, alors que la deuxième entoure Astrid, qui se repose sur son torse, somnolent. Avec sa main sur son dos, il lui fait des petites caresses circulaires, ce qui fait soupire d'aise la jeune fille. Il sourit à sa réaction, puis il la regarde s'endormir contre lui et lui baise le front. À ce geste, Astrid s'enfonce encore plus profondément dans ses bras. Elle ne voudrait être nul part ailleurs actuellement. Et elle a oublié tous ces tracas grâce à Harold. C'est toujours grâce à Harold de toute façon. Il l'a libéré de tellement choses qu'il ne soupçonne même pas. Elle se sent bien. Mais vraiment bien. Oui elle est amoureuse. Amoureuse de ce garçon maladroit mais d'une grande intelligence, et pleines de surprises. Bien qu'il n'a pas la musculature d'un viking traditionnel, elle n'en a que faire. Pour Astrid, il a tout ce qu'il faut, là où il faut. Elle préfère largement ce gabarie et qu'il soit attentionné, que celui de Rustik avec son côté lourd et macho. Oui elle l'aime. Elle l'aime profondément. Elle est vraiment heureuse avec lui. Et pour rien au monde, elle ne voudrait changer ça. Et du côté d'Harold, elle sait que c'est réciproque. Il lui montre tous les jours son amour de bien des façons. Ils ne sont pas ce genre de couple à se bécoter sans arrêt. Mais ils agissent naturellement, toujours à se préoccuper l'un de l'autre, se taquiner, s'amuser comme des frères et sœurs, se confier comme des meilleurs amis, s'aimer comme des amoureux, sans oublier le sexe entre eux, qui est si passionné, à chaque fois qu'ils le font. Ça fait longtemps qu'ils ont sauté le cap du sexe, mais à chaque fois, ils se redécouvrent, redécouvrent le corps l'un de l'autre, redécouvrent de nouvelles sensations. Et rien que pour ça, jamais ils ne voudront changer ça. Bon après tout, il n'y a pas que le sexe entre eux. Il y a bien plus d'indescriptible, que même eux ne pourront le dire. Ils sont juste si fusionnels, si complémentaires et aussi si naturels, qu'ensembles ils peuvent changer le monde. Bon c'est peut être un peu fort, mais Harold reste un rêveur, alors qu'Astrid est plus rationnelle. Mais il arrive que le jeune fille se laisse envahir par les propres rêves de son amoureux. Et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'ils partent régulièrement explorer de nouvelles îles, de nouvelles contrées, découvrir de nouveaux dragons. Juste pour rêver, s'évader de leurs vies sur Berk. Et c'est principalement pour ce genre d'aventures, que pour rien au monde, ils ne voudront détruire cela. C'est un lien indescriptible bien trop précieux. Comme le lien qui les unit à leurs dragons, mais ça c'est encore un autre lien. Celui là est plus profond, plus passionné.

* * *

Harold sourit en pensant à ça justement. Il regarde sa tendre s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres. Alors il continue ses caresses sur son dos dénudé, avant de commencer à descendre plus bas. Astrid soupire toujours autant d'aise, ce qui fait qu'Harold continue son chemin. Il s'arrête au niveau de ses hanches, pour venir la taquiner près de son ventre. Astrid réagit à ce contact, en bougeant. Harold sait qu'elle est chatouilleuse à cet endroit là, donc il sourit et continue sa route, plus près de son ventre, en regardant la scène.

Mais soudain, son sourire s'efface et il arrête ses caresses. À l'endroit où il allait toucher, il voit les hématomes. Ses sourcils se froncent à leurs vues et il revient toucher cet endroit, mais plus pour vérifier si elle a mal que des caresses innocentes. C'est alors qu'Astrid lui attrape la main, le faisant stopper tout de suite. Elle ouvre les yeux et le regarde. Le jeune homme la regarde d'un air triste.

« Est ce que ça te fait mal ? »

« Non. Ce sont mes bras et ma tête qui ont le plus pris cher. »

« Tu as quand même de sacrés hématomes. Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir les côtes brisés ? »

« Harold, on vient de faire l'amour. Si j'avais des côtes brisées, je l'aurai senti et toi aussi. »

« Ce sont quand même des sacrées blessures. »

« Il m'a donné des coups de pieds au ventre c'est normal. Mais je me protégeais avec mes bras, c'est pour cela qu'ils ont pris cher. »

« Et les hématomes ici ? » demande-t-il en prenant son bras couvert d'hématomes.

« Ça va. On va dire que sur les bras la douleur est plus supportable, vu les entraînements. Ça passe. »

« Astrid ... »

« Ça va je te dis. Ne t'inquiètes pas Babe. » dit elle en l'embrassant.

« Je m'inquiéterai toujours pour toi. Qu'importe si tu es plus forte que moi. » sourit il tendrement.

Astrid lui rend son sourire et ils s'approchent doucement, leurs lèvres se frôlent, mais soudain, ils sont interrompus par une poignée de poissons qui atterrissent juste à côté d'eux. Ils détournent la tête pour regarder dans la direction, confus. Ils lèvent la tête et ils voient Krokmou – langue pendante – et Tempête les regarder contents d'eux. Ils se regardent confus, avant qu'Harold demande perdu.

« Mais enfin Krokmou, tu n'as pas déjà mangé une grosse quantité de poissons ? »

« Peut être que c'est pour nous ? »

« Pour nous ? »

« Bah c'est l'heure du repas du midi. Ils ont apporté le repas. »

« Tout ce poisson ? On ne mange pas autant. »

« Tu sais bien qu'ils vont manger avec nous. »

« Comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez mangé ... » dit il blasé.

« Ce sont des dragons Harold. » rigole Astrid.

Harold rigole à cette remarque. Oui ce sont des dragons et des vrais ventres sur pattes.

« Et si vous allez nous chercher du bois pour le feu. Car nous on fait cuire nos poissons avant de les manger. » dit Astrid à l'adresse des dragons.

Ainsi, Tempête en poussant un cri de joie, s'envole chercher du bois à proximité, tandis que Krokmou essaye de gratter du poisson en cachette, mais c'est sans compter sur Harold.

« Krokmou. »

Le dragon noir ferme la gueule, pris la main dans le sac et après des bruits bizarres, il part bouder plus loin.

« Il est incorrigible ce dragon. »

« Comme son maître. » rigole Astrid.

« Oui mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. » sourit il vers elle avec arrogance.

Astrid fait semblant de réfléchir avant de dire : « Non. »

« Ah ouais ? » dit il en la retournant pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle.

La jeune fille pousse un cri de surprise, avant de rire suivi par Harold, puis il s'approche pour l'embrasser, quand Krokmou pousse un grognement dans leur direction. Harold fronce les sourcils dans sa direction alors qu'Astrid en rit.

« Je pense que ton dragon a faim. »

« Ce dragon a toujours faim. » dit il mécontent d'avoir été interrompu.

Astrid rit avant de saisir le visage de son amant et de l'embrasser tendrement, qui lui répond aussitôt. Puis, elle rompt le baiser et dit en souriant : « Ça va mieux maintenant ? »

« Beaucoup mieux. » dit il en souriant charmeur.

Au même moment, Tempête est revenue avec plusieurs morceaux de bois, histoire de faire un feu de camp.

« Allez je commence à avoir faim moi aussi. »

« Ok Milady. » dit il en se levant pour se rhabiller.

Astrid allait en faire de même, mais en se retournant pour aller prendre ses affaires, elle se retourne vers un Harold nu, qui cherche ses affaires et elle commence à mater son derrière. Sentant qu'on l'observe, Harold se retourne sceptique et voit qu'Astrid le regarde bizarrement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien j'admire juste ton beau petit cul. » sourit elle

« Oh vraiment ? Et moi j'ai le droit d'admirer le tien ? » demande-t-il avec le même regard qu'elle.

Pour simple réponse, elle se met sur les genoux et donne une claque à ses fesses pour taquiner Harold.

« C'est tout ce que t'auras. »

« Mais Astrid ! Ce n'est pas juste ! »

« Tu peux déjà mater ça » dit elle en touchant sa poitrine, excitant Harold.

« Tu sais Astrid que si tu continues à faire ça, je te sauterai. » dit Harold le plus naturel du monde.

Astrid rigole à sa réaction avant de se lever. Puis, elle se retourne pour lui montrer ses fesses, permettant à Harold de la mater en toute tranquillité. Elle tourne la tête dans sa direction, avec un sourire malicieux.

« Satisfait chef ? »

« Tu as le plus beau cul du monde. »

« Je te retourne le compliment. Mais je te signale que c'est le seul que tu as vu. »

« Ma pensée ne changera pas même si ça avait été le contraire. »

« Tu as toujours un sens des compliments Harold. »

« Tu as vu ça ? » dit il avec taquin.

Mais son sourire se fane lorsqu'Astrid se retourne entièrement en face de lui, dévoilant son ventre meurtri par les coups. De face comme ça, il peut voir plus clairement ses hématomes, et même si extérieurement, il affiche une expression triste et peinée, intérieurement il bouille de rage, qu'elle a subit de telles vices. Mais Astrid ne remarque pas l'humeur changée de son copain, car elle cherche ses affaires et de quoi se vêtir. Une fois fait, elle se retourne vers Harold, qui est toujours nu en train de la regarder.

« Harold, arrêtes de me mater et habilles toi qu'on mange. » ordonne-t-elle ses poings sur ses hanches.

À l'entente de ces mots, Harold sort de sa réflexion surpris et se remet à s'habiller convenablement pour le repas.

« Ah au faite l'un de vous peut il nous faire du feu ? » demande Harold en mettant sa tunique.

Aussitôt demandé, Krokmou lance un tir plasma vers les bouts de bois, évitant de trop faire cramer les poissons à proximité.

« Merci mon grand. »

* * *

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils ont fini de s'habiller, Harold juste une tunique et son pantalon et Astrid juste sa tunique et son leggins. Ils s'installent côte à côte près du feu, pour faire cuire leurs poissons avant de donner l'ordre aux dragons qu'ils peuvent manger le reste, ce qu'ils ne tardent pas à faire en gobant tout le repas. Les vikings rigolent à leurs réactions.

« Ton père ne va pas te chercher partout ? »

« Certainement. »

« Tu vas avoir des ennuis. »

«Sûrement. »

« Et que vas tu lui dire ? »

« Aucune idée. J'improviserai. Mais j'imagine déjà sa tête quand je vais revenir. » dit il entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude.

Astrid rigole surtout lorsque son copain commence à imiter Stoik. Il arrive à l'imiter à la perfection et c'est vraiment comique.

Ainsi, ils passent le repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur, regardant les dragons gober leur repas avant de faire un plouf dans le lac en s'amusant.

Mais surtout en ne sachant pas que dans les prochaines heures, les choses plus graves vont revenir. Des choses qui vont basculer leurs vies à jamais.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Alors ? Toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues x) et aussi sur la danse ! J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop cucu pour certains XD Je me suis beaucoup mais alors beaucoup inspirée de la musique "Forbidden Frienship" pour écrire la danse (je kiffe juste cette musique). D'ailleurs c'est en écoutant cette musique, que j'ai eu l'idée de la danse et donc je fais partager *_***

 **Et Dédicace spéciale à ma chérie et le cul d'Harold XD (j'ai trop pensé à toi en écrivant cette scène XD), ainsi qu'à ma petite Emma et son dicton :p**

* * *

 **Bref on repasse aux choses sérieuses dans le prochain chapitre. Fini la romance, place au drama et à la violence ! :p**

 _ **Que va-t-il se passer lorsqu'ils vont rentrer sur Berk ? Astrid ayant désobéi à son père à propos d'Harold, comment celui ci va -t-il réagir ? Et que va faire Astrid ? Harold pourra-t-elle la protéger ? Et les dragons ?**_

 **Tout ça dans le chapitre suivant x)**

* * *

 **A bientôt ! Bonnes vacances et on se retrouve fin septembre pour ma part :)**

 **R.S.59**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour mes chers lecteurs et lectrices x)**

* * *

 **Désolé pour ce retard mais disons ... Ouais j'avais une grosse flemme. Une flemme phénomènale. J'ai même pas écris depuis 3 semaines. Ouais honte à moi.**

* * *

 **Mais du coup vu que beaucoup me l'ont demandé je publie la suite de cette fic. Alors j** **e vous présente en ce jour ce cher chapitre 4 que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire x)**

 **Au rendez vous : Bastoooon :D**

* * *

 **Bon comme j'ai la flemme (oui encore XD) je vais aller très vite dans les réponses aux reviews :**

Clem2605: Il ne me semble pas qu'on se connaît alors bienvenue et merci de lire cette fic :) J'espère que cette suite te plaira :)

Sweet chérie : Alors toi tu as beugué car tu m'as posté deux reviews XD Alors espèce de psychopathes sadiques dramaturges que j'aime, voici du DRAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA comme on aime ^_^ Bonne lecture ! Drama is life !

Cyclone : Yo Cycy ... Ouais nouveau surnom. Pathétique je sais. XD Pas mal tes hypothèses espèce de psychopathe. Tu verras :p Et oui je l'ai remarqué aussi qu'elle souffrait beaucoup XD Allez bonne lecture !

Solenne: ca y est tu t'es inscrit ? Non ? pas encore ? XD Sérieux ? Tu veux de la violence ? Mais où est donc passé l'innocence des lecteurs? *soupir* Oui je connais cette fic. c'est même ma préférée de Dragons ;) Bonne lecture !

Deadly : MA CHERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE ! BORDEL UNE REVIEW DE LA FOLLE DINGUE *_* pendant un chapitre de cul ... comme par hasard tiens, chaudasse. alors je sais pas si je dois être flattée d'être comparée à l'auteur de 50 nuances de Grey XD Oui je m'en doute t"inquiète. Mais Harold badass arrive. Et c'est rien comparé à Je te sauverai. Bonne lectuuuuuure ! *kiss*

Darky : yo cousin ! t'as pas fini de faire ta victime ? Entre les tortures de Je te sauverai et la violence ici, t'en a pas assez ? XD Bref voilà la suite. En octobre. Sorryyyyyyy XD

Hiccstridinfini : la voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture ! :)

Sissi1789: Merci x) Bonne lecture pour la suite !

Krokmou emma : ta réaction est excellente Emma XD J'adore ! Bon allez bonne lecture pour ce chapitre sale folle dingue perverse et créatrice de la fic "Je te sauterai." XD

* * *

 **Merci pour vos views (+ de 2000 views en 3 chapitres :o Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii), vos reviews, vos follows, ... etc. Je vois qu'elle a du succès cette fic (j'ai l'impression plus que Je te sauverai XD) ... Je ne l'aurai jamais cru XD Merciiiiii !**

* * *

 **Voilà sans plus tarder, voici le chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez !**

 **Bonne lecture x)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Rébellion**_

Lorsque la fin de journée approche, ils se préparent pour retourner sur Berk. Alors qu'Harold vérifie la selle de Krokmou, il se retourne vers la jeune fille et il voit qu'elle est en train de refaire sa tresse. Soudain, une question lui vient dans son esprit.

« Dis moi Astrid ? »

« Oui ? »

« Que vas tu faire une fois rentrée sur Berk ? »

« Que veux tu dire ? »

« Tu ne peux pas mettre ta capuche indéfiniment pour cacher ton hématome, alors comment vas tu le cacher ce soir ? »

« Je ne comptais pas venir ce soir manger avec tout le monde. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » demande-t-il brusquement en se retournant vers elle.

« Comme tu le dis, je ne peux pas le cacher indéfiniment avec ma capuche. Et ce matin, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour le cacher. Alors le mieux, c'est que je ne me montre pas. »

« Et tu es consciente que les autres vont se poser des questions. Surtout qu'il risque de ne pas disparaître demain... »

« Oui. Et je compte sur toi pour trouver une excuse. »

« Astrid ... »

« S'il te plaît Harold. »

Harold soupire résigné. Puis, en la regardant se coiffer, une idée lui vient.

« Attends Astrid ! J'ai peut être une idée ! » dit il en s'avançant vers elle.

La jeune fille le regarde confuse. Et elle le regarde encore plus confuse, lorsqu'Harold commence à la coiffer. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle voit le faire ça. D'habitude, il aime défaire sa tresse – notamment pendant leurs ébats – et non la coiffer. Après plusieurs minutes de galère pour le jeune homme – après tout il n'a pas l'habitude et c'est même Astrid qui le tresse à ses dépens – et de confusion pour la jeune fille, il sourit fièrement de son travail.

« Et voilà comme ça c'est mieux ! »

« Harold qu'est-ce que ... »

« Si tu fais cette coiffure, ta frange cache ton œil et donc ton hématome. Tu n'as qu'à inverser le côté où tu fais ta natte et ta tresse et c'est bon. » dit il fier de lui.

« Mais Harold, je ne fais plus de frange cachant un œil depuis un petit moment. »

« Tu n'as qu'à dire que c'est une nouvelle coiffure. »

« Mais … tu crois vraiment qu'une franche peut camoufler ça ? »

« Bah regarde. » dit il en cherchant quelque chose dans la sacoche de Krokmou, d'y sortir un miroir et de le tendre à la jeune fille.

Astrid admire le travail d'Harold et admet qu'il est plutôt doué, même s'il avait l'air de galérer plus tôt. Et en plus, il a raison. Sa franche camoufle en grande partie son œil au beurre noir. De plus, quand ils vont rentrer, il fera nuit ou presque, et l'hématome sera plus invisible, notamment grâce à cette nouvelle coiffure. Astrid sourit.

« Merci Harold. » dit elle en lui rendant son miroir.

« Ça te convient ? »

« Oui. » lui répond-t-elle en terminant sa coiffure, et parfaire le camouflage.

Une fois finie, elle se retourne vers Harold, qui la regarde, un sourire béat sur le visage.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es magnifique. Cette coiffure te va très bien. »

« Et bah voilà, on a une excuse du pourquoi j'ai changé de coiffure. » rigole-t-elle, suivi d'Harold.

« Allez on ferait mieux de rentrer avant que le soleil ne se couche. »

« Je te suis. » dit Astrid en se dirigeant vers Tempête.

* * *

Ainsi, ils décollent de Poussière dans l'œil et quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivent sur l'île de Berk, volant à travers un magnifique coucher de soleil, offrant une vue paradisiaque.

Ils atterrissent devant le grand Hall, descendent de leurs dragons et constatent qu'il n'y a pas foule dehors. Ils se disent qu'ils doivent tous être dans le grand Hall pour le dîner. Alors ils décident de les rejoindre également. Mais, ils sont interrompus soudainement.

« Harold ! »

Le jeune homme se fige sur place et se retourne doucement.

« Et merde ... » dit il en apercevant son père arrivé droit vers lui.

Astrid regarde également Stoik arrivé et décide qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle s'éclipse.

« Je pars en avant. Je vais aller nourrir Tempête. »

« Tu sais qu'ils ont passé leur journée à se goinfrer ? »

« Oui. Ce sont des dragons. » rigole-t-elle

« Des ventres sur pattes plutôt. » dit il avant de se prendre un coup de queue sur la tête de la part de Krokmou, vexé, ce qui fait rire Astrid.

« Sûrement mais la nourriture sur Poussières dans l'œil est tellement riche. » rigole-t-elle toujours.

« Heureusement avec les goinfres qui nous servent de dragons. Ils n'ont fait que manger, dormir, manger, ... oh un peu jouer, mais encore manger. » rigole-t-il

Astrid éclate de rire, surtout en voyant Krokmou bouder, avant de dire : « Ton père arrive. Je file au grand Hall. À tout de suite. ».

Puis, elle lui fait une bise sur la joue, avant de saluer le chef et de se diriger vers le bâtiment. Stoik lui rend son salut et la regarde bizarre.

« Elle a changé de coiffure ? »

« Oui. Ça lui va bien je trouve. »

« C'est vrai. Bon Harold ! Où étais tu passé ? »

« Ici et là. Dans les airs. »

« Harold ! »

« Désolé Papa. Je suis partie explorer les îles avec Astrid. On n'a pas vu le temps passé. »

« Harold je sais que tu aimes explorer, mais tu as des responsabilités maintenant. Tu ne peux plus te permettre ça. »

« Papa je suis juste parti une journée, ce n'est pas la mer à boire. »

« Si fiston. Surtout quand on est en chef. »

« Ça tombe bien je ne le suis pas. »

« Oui mais tu vas le devenir. »

« Oui mais ce n'est pas encore le cas. Papa, j'ai pris ma journée pour explorer. Ce n'est pas si grave. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais ramené une armada pour nous tuer. »

Stoik soupire face à l'entêtement de son fils et de son côté rêveur.

« Et puis, tu voulais passer du temps avec ta copine ? » dit il avec un sourire moqueur.

« Oui aussi. »

« Harold, Harold … Bon tant pis. Mais tu aurais quand même pu me prévenir. »

« Oui c'est vrai c'est sûr que tu m'aurais laissé partir. » dit il avec sarcasme.

« Il y a peu de chances en effet. Mais Harold partir comme ça sans prévenir ... »

« Papa tu t'en es douté que j'étais parti voler. Ni moi ni Krokmou n'étaient là. Sachant qu'Astrid et Tempête n'étaient pas dans les parages non plus. »

« Oui je m'en suis douté, fils. »

« Bon allez, je file au grand Hall. Krokmou et moi on a faim. » dit il pour terminer cette conversation.

À l'entente de ça, Krokmou se dandine sur place, comprenant qu'il allait manger.

« D'accord, on y va. » dit il en partant avec son fils.

* * *

Arrivés à l'intérieur, Stoik part dans son coin, alors qu'Harold cherche Astrid et ses amis. Et là il la voit au fond de la salle, semble-t-il gênée, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas. Il remarque Rustik et les jumeaux en train de trop la coller, et il comprend pourquoi. Ils essayent sans doute d'obtenir des réponses de leurs absences d'aujourd'hui, et s'ils s'approchent trop de son visage, ils risquent de l'apercevoir. Il se dirige donc vers elle pour lui donner un coup de main.

Quant à Astrid, en train de se servir à manger, essaye de s'éloigner de ses amis lourds. Voyant la détresse de sa maîtresse, Tempête pousse un rugissement dans leur direction, ce qui fait reculer les vikings de plusieurs mètres, illico.

« Merci Tempête. »

« Non mais Astrid qu'est ce qui lui prend à ton dragon de faire ça ? » s'énerve Rustik

« Vous l'étouffez et empiétez dans son espace. Tempête y a vu du danger. C'est naturel. » intervient Harold.

Astrid est contente de le voir. Il va pouvoir mettre fin à cette interrogatoire et les éloigner d'elle.

À la réflexion d'Harold, Rustik croise les bras moqueur.

« Ouais mais toi tu empiètes toujours son espace intime, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« C'est ma copine Rustik. »

« Alors forcément nous on est un danger public ? »

« Pour Tempête oui. »

« Si cruel Harold ! » pleure faussement Kranedur.

« Laissez là tranquille maintenant. »

« Mais dis donc où vous étiez passé tous les deux ? » demande Kognedur

« Explorer. » lui répond simplement Harold.

« Sans nous !? Si cruel ! » continue de pleurer faussement Kranedur, ce qui fait lever les yeux au ciel Harold.

« Et ? Vous avez découverts de nouvelles espèces de dragons ? » demande Varek tout excité.

« Hélas non. Rien de nouveau. »

« Vous êtes partis toute une journée et vous n'avez rien vu ? » demande Kognedur avec moquerie.

« Si tu veux mon avis, Harold a exploré d'autres choses, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » dit Rustik tout bas à Kranedur, qui pouffe de rire.

Malheureusement tout le monde a entendu. Harold et Astrid fusillent du regard Rustik, et en totale synchronisation avec leurs humains, Krokmou et Tempête donnent un coup de queue à la tête de Rustik qui est assommé pour le moment.

« C'est bon vous avez fini là ? » demande Harold.

« Pas du tout ! On va découvrir tout ce que vous avez tramé tous les deux ! » dit Kognedur, suivi par un hochement de tête de son frère pour acquiescer.

Harold lève les yeux en ciel exaspéré – encore – et se dirige vers Astrid.

« Ça va ? »

« Ouais, mais j'avais peur qu'ils le remarquent alors j'ai paniqué. J'étais sur le point de les frapper pour les calmer, mais Tempête a été plus rapide que moi. » sourit elle.

Harold sourit avant de dire : « Allez viens. »

Puis, une fois qu'ils ont nourris leurs dragons, ils prennent leur repas, et s'installent à la table de leurs amis – Rustik étant revenu à lui – qui n'arrêtent pas de les bombarder de questions, parfois embarrassantes – mais rapidement calmé par une Astrid furieuse – parfois lourdes. Astrid s'est assise près du mur, l'ombre de celui ci, cachant une partie de sa tête. Une fois leur repas fini, elle se pose contre le mur, le bras d'Harold – assis à sa droite – entourant ses épaules, pour qu'elle puisse repose sa tête. Ainsi, la bande d'amis – après avoir fini d'harceler les deux tourtereaux – commence à parler de tout et de rien, rigolant, buvant, mangeant, vivant pleinement.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit déjà présente, le sommeil commence à arriver et petit à petit, ils vont tous se coucher. C'est alors lorsqu'Astrid baille – bien qu'ils n'ont rien fait de spécial aujourd'hui – et qu'elle décide d'aller se coucher.

« Je vais y aller moi aussi. »

Harold la regarde avant de dire : « Je t'accompagne. »

« Non c'est bon tu peux rester. Je vais rentrer à la maison. »

« A la maison ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Je viens avec toi ! Je reste avec toi cette nuit. »

« Tu veux dormir avec moi à la maison ? » demande-t-elle surprise.

« Bah oui. Hors de question de te laisser toute seule. »

« Non non pas question Harold. Si mon père te voit, il va te tuer dans ton sommeil. Pas question de prendre le risque. »

« Alors viens à la maison. »

« Quoi ? »

« Viens dormir à la maison. Mon père ne risque pas de te tuer pendant ton sommeil. » rigole-t-il.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« J'insiste. »

« D'accord. Il faut juste que je récupère un truc chez moi. »

« Mais ton père … »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il est trop tôt pour qu'il soit à la maison. Il doit encore se soûler quelque part. »

« D'accord. On y va alors. Bonne nuit Varek. » dit Harold à l'attention de ce dernier, qui feuille le livre des dragons pour la ixième fois.

« Vous partez ? Bonne nuit vous deux. »

Ainsi, suivi des dragons, ils se dirigent main dans la main vers la maison Hofferson, avant d'aller à la maison Haddock.

* * *

« Harold ! »

Ils se retournent et voient – une fois encore – Stoik se diriger vers eux.

« Papa qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Il faut que je te montre un truc avant que tu ailles te coucher. »

« Ça ne peut pas attendre ? »

« Non vraiment pas. »

« Vas y. Je passe à la maison vite fait. » intervient Astrid.

« Quoi ?! Non pas question ! »

« Harold tout va bien. Je te l'ai dit. Il est trop tôt pour qu'il soit à la maison. Et puis cette fois, je prends Tempête avec moi. »

« Astrid … »

« Vas y ! Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je t'attends chez toi. »

« Bon d'accord. Mais sois prudente. » dit il vaincu avant de l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres.

Astrid hoche la tête pour acquiescer et se dirige vers chez elle, Tempête sur ses talons. Puis Harold se retourne vers son père, qui le regarde curieusement.

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu l'as demandé d'être prudente ? »

« On ne sait jamais. » dit il en hochant les épaules.

« Y a -t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? »

« Oublie ça. Donc qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Ah oui. Viens avec moi dans la réserve. » dit il en emmenant son fils à l'opposé de la direction d'Astrid.

Mais pour autant qu'Astrid lui a rassuré que tout allait bien se passer, Harold a une boule dans son estomac, comme si quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver. Il a un mauvais pressentiment. Il espère en finir vite pour la retrouver rapidement.

* * *

Astrid arrive assez rapidement devant chez elle, avec tout de même une boule de stress dans l'estomac. Et si elle a tort ? Et s'il est, en fait, là ? Elle secoue la tête pour se reprendre en main. Elle est Astrid Hofferson sans peur ! Elle ne doit pas avoir peur. Même si c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, elle se retourne vers sa dragonne, qui la suit de très près.

« Restes ici Tempête. »

La dragonne rugit pour désigner son désaccord.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'en ai pour une minute. Tout va bien se passer. » rassure Astrid en caressant sa dragonne.

Bien que Tempête ne soit pas rassurée pour autant, elle laisse Astrid partir chez elle. Elle se couche devant la porte, prête à bondir en cas de danger.

Astrid entre dans sa maison, qui est toujours sens dessus dessous. Avec tout ça, elle n'a toujours pas eu le temps de tout ranger. Mais elle ne se préoccupe pas de ça tout de suite, car elle a promis à Harold, mais surtout Tempête qu'elle se dépêchait. Elle ne voudrait pas qu'ils débarquent en panique. Alors elle commence à chercher ce pourquoi elle est venue ici.

« Alors où est ce que j'ai pu le mettre ? » marmonne-t-elle en fouillant chaque recoin de la pièce.

Mais soudain, la porte d'entrée claque en se fermant. Astrid fait un bond, met la main sur le manche de sa hanche en se retournant. Mais en le voyant, elle se fige sur place. Son père est là, caché dans l'ombre, appuyé contre le mur. Il avance doucement mais dangereusement.

« Tu te fous de moi Astrid ? »

« Qu'est ce … Qu'est ce tu fais là ? »

« Tu oses encore me poser cette question ! »

« Non je veux dire … je te croyais encore sorti ... » dit elle apeurée en reculant pour tenir une distance entre elle et son père.

« Astrid tu as osé me désobéir ! » dit M. Hofferson de plus en plus menaçant.

« De quoi tu parles ? » recule-t-elle toujours

« Tu te fous de moi ! Je t'ai vu ce matin avec ce vaurien ! Je t'avais interdit de le voir ! » hurle-t-il.

* * *

À l'extérieur, Tempête attend toujours Astrid, mais une voix grave venant de l'intérieur – qu'elle sait qui n'est pas d'Astrid – la fait réagir tout de suite. Ses pupilles se dilatent, elle montre les crocs et grogne férocement.

* * *

De retour à l'intérieur, Astrid garde toujours une distance entre elle et son père et maintenant en reculant, s'approche subtilement de la sortie.

« Harold n'est pas un vaurien ! C'est l'homme le plus incroyable que je connaisse. Et je l'aime ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? » dit il en prenant une arme dans sa main.

« J'aime Harold. Et il n'est pas question que je le laisse tomber, car il n'est pas ce que tu veux. Il n'a peut être pas la musculature d'un viking comme Rustik, mais je m'en contrefiche. Il est bien plus intelligent que tous les vikings réunis et il a une force que toi même tu ne peux pas soupçonner. » dit elle en resserrant son emprise sur la manche de sa hache.

« Espèce de sale putain ! » hurle son père en l'attaquant avec son arme.

Mais Astrid a attrapé des réflexes, mais surtout elle a senti le coup venir. Alors pour la première fois depuis que son père l'a bat, elle sort sa hache et barre le coup de M. Hofferson. Sur le coup, elle ne revient pas qu'elle a réussi à résister à son paternel. C'est parce qu'elle pense justement à Harold, lorsqu'elle a riposté. Harold lui donne une force qu'elle ne soupçonne même pas. Elle est sûre que lui aussi ne le soupçonne pas. Alors même si ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle stoppe des coups qui lui sont destinés, c'est la première fois lorsque ça vient de son père. Et elle remarque une chose : elle n'a plus autant peur de lui par rapport à hier. Elle se dit qu'elle devra remercier Harold pour ça.

Malheureusement pour elle, M. Hofferson est dans une telle colère – et étant ivre ne doit rien arranger – alors après qu'elle a barré son coup avec sa hache, son animosité s'est amplifié et il a enchaîné par un coup de poing d'une rare violence, qu'Astrid n'a pas pu esquiver à temps. Elle est alors projeté contre le mur, le nez en sang. Sous le coup de la violence, elle se retrouve un peu sonnée et sans défense. Sa riposte n'aura pas été longue. Elle regarde son père s'approcher d'elle, encore plus dangereux que d'habitude, arme à la main. Elle essaye de trouver une solution de survie pour se sortir de ce gué-pied, mais étant sonnée et blessée, son cerveau a plus de mal à réfléchir convenablement.

Et alors que M. Hofferson allait la frapper à nouveau, une explosion détruit la porte d'entrée. Tous les deux se protègent le visage, dû à l'explosion. Puis, Astrid regarde l'auteur de cet acte. Et ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise, lorsqu'elle voit Tempête, rugissant de colère. La dragonne voit sa maîtresse mal au point, et son bourreau la menaçant. Alors sa fureur de dragon s'agrandit et elle tire une boule de feu dans sa direction, l'éloignant d'Astrid. Celui ci se retrouve expulser à plusieurs mètres et à moitié sonné. Puis, Tempête se met devant Astrid pour la protéger, sort ses épines et pousse un terrible rugissement.

* * *

À plusieurs lieues de la maison Hofferson, l'explosion et le rugissement se font sentir, notamment pour une certaine furie nocturne, qui réagit en conséquence. Il grogne à son tour férocement ce qui alerte tout de suite son humain, qui sent son mauvais pressentiment s'agrandir, et file à toute vitesse vers l'endroit en question.

* * *

De retour au combat opposant Tempête et M. Hofferson, celui ci se relève difficilement, sa fureur de plus en plus forte.

« Maudit reptile. Je vais te massacrer » dit il en sortant son épée.

Comme réponse, Tempête grogne de plus en plus férocement. Et alors que M. Hofferson commence à charger vers elle, la dragonne attaque avec un lancée d'épines. Le viking l'évite et assène un coup d'épée à la nuque du reptile. Mais Tempête fait un bond sur le côté, et donne un coup de queue propulsant le viking loin d'elle, mais surtout loin d'Astrid. Puis, elle charge en lui sautant dessus. M. Hofferson roule sur le côté et vise le ventre de la dragonne. Mais Tempête se protège avec ses ailes et recule. Puis, elle lance une boule de feu, qui détruit une partie du mur. Mais le viking l'a esquivé.

Voyant le combat sanglant devant ses yeux, Astrid essaye d'intervenir et se relève.

« Tempête ! Je t'en supplie arrête ! »

Entendant la supplication de sa maîtresse, la dragonne se détourne de son adversaire quelques secondes, regardant Astrid inquiète. Mais malheureusement, ces secondes lui coûtent cher, car M. Hofferson en profite pour lancer de toutes ses forces, une massue trouvée à proximité, sur la tête de la dragonne. Celle ci, sonnée sur le coup, s'écroule. Astrid la regarde horrifiée et sachant pertinemment la suite. M. Hofferson s'approche dangereusement de la dragonne, épée en main. Tempête, reprenant ses esprits, se secoue la tête à cause du choc et regarde d'un air féroce le viking s'approchant d'elle. Elle lance une boule de feu dans sa direction, mais il l'esquive et il lui lance d'autres armes à une vitesse fulgurante, que Tempête se protège la tête avec ses ailes. Lorsqu'elle relève la tête pour attaquer, M. Hofferson – par elle ne sait quel moyen – a réussi à entourer sa mâchoire d'une corde, l'empêchant toute morsure ou feu de sortir. Elle secoue la tête pour se libérer, ne voyant pas que le viking est près d'elle, lève son épée, prêt à lui donner le coup de grâce. Au moment où il abaisse son épée pour couper la tête de la dragonne, celle ci se retourne vers lui, le regardant d'un air féroce, même si elle est sur le point de se faire décapiter. Elle ne capitulera jamais, même face à la mort. Elle n'est pas la dragonne d'Astrid pour rien.

Et alors que le coup allait être asséner, M. Hofferson s'écroule sur place, inconscient. Tempête le regarde surprise au sol, et lorsqu'elle voit sa maîtresse, brandissant une barre en métal, objet qu'elle s'est servie pour frapper, elle la regarde encore plus surprise.

Ayant vu la position dangereuse de Tempête, Astrid n'a pas cherché longtemps. Elle a pris le premier objet qu'elle a sur les mains, s'est mis derrière son père – son angle mort – et vu qu'il était trop occupé à essayer de tuer sa dragonne, elle a pu se glisser derrière lui sans problème. Et avec toutes les forces dont elle dispose, elle l'a frappé en pleine tête. Il s'est écroulé aussitôt sous le coup. Elle ignore s'il est mort et pour l'instant, elle s'en contrefiche. Elle tient toujours la barre en métal dans les mains tremblant et sous le choc. Alors elle réalise quelque chose : elle l'a fait. Elle a frappé son père. Elle a riposté. Elle lui a résisté. Elle a protégé et sauvé Tempête, comme elle, elle l'a fait toute à l'heure. Après toutes ces années de maltraitance, Astrid a enfin trouvé la force de riposter et de lui rendre l'appareil. Elle n'en revient pas. Alors toujours sous le choc, elle lâche la barre, recule pour se cogner contre le mur, et reprend son souffle petit à petit. Bien que cela ne lui ressemble pas, étant une grande guerrière, mais cette action a été guidée par une montée d'adrénaline, dû au fait qu'elle voulait protéger sa dragonne, malgré sa peur de son père. Et lorsqu'elle le voit, là, inconscient sur le sol, elle réalise que finalement, elle n'a plus peur de lui. Elle n'a plus peur. En prenant conscience de ça, elle regarde sa dragonne, qui essaye toujours d'enlever sa muselière improvisée. Alors doucement mais sûrement, elle se dirige vers le reptile, arrive à sa gueule, lui enlève la corde, et une fois fait, prend sa tête dans ses bras pour un câlin. Voyant qu'elle a l'air d'aller bien, Tempête se détend et profite du câlin.

« Tempête, merci. Merci pour tout. »

La dragonne ronronne de plaisir.

Mais soudain, elles entendent un gémissement de douleur à proximité. Elles se tendent tout de suite en se retournant. Tempête remontre les crocs et grogne sauvagement. Astrid pose sa main sur son museau pour la détendre, et se met devant Tempête, regardant son père d'un air déterminé. Celui ci se relève, et regarde Astrid d'une telle fureur à faire effrayer le plus valeureux des vikings. Mais pas Astrid. Non la jeune fille décide que c'est fini, qu'elle n'a plus peur et soutient son regard.

« Comment as tu osé, salope !? »

« Je t'interdis de toucher à mon dragon. » dit elle d'un calme effrayant, ignorant l'insulte.

« Je te l'ai dit, sale putain. Je fais ce que je veux de ton reptile. Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas de l'éventrer. »

Tempête rugit férocement au commentaire du viking. Astrid passe sa main sur son museau pour la calmer.

« Et moi je te l'ai dit. Papa. Tu ne toucheras pas à mon dragon. »

« Tu oses me résister. »

« Je n'ai plus peur de toi. Alors oui je te résiste, je te combats et je gagne. Je n'ai plus peur de toi. C'est fini maintenant. Le jour où tu te défoulais sur moi pour te calmer est révolu. Va te défouler sur quelque chose d'autre. Mais c'est terminé. Je ne serais plus ton punching-ball. Tu n'as plus d'ordres à me donner. Je suis majeure maintenant. Je vis ma vie comme je l'entends. Je suis Astrid Hofferson sans peur. Je suis l'une des meilleures dragonnières de l'archipel, et l'une des meilleures guerrières. Ma meilleure amie est un dragon, qui est l'un des dragons les plus rapides et les plus forts de l'archipel. Et mon petit ami est Harold Haddock troisième du nom. C'est le meilleur chevaucheur et la personne la plus incroyable que je connaissance. Son meilleur ami est une furie nocturne, le dragon le plus intelligent, rapide et puissant que le monde n'ait jamais connu. Et c'est le fils du chef. Tu lui dois du respect. Alors je m'en contrefiche que tu hais les dragons, que tu hais Harold. Ils font partis de ma vie maintenant. Et je ne te permettrais pas de me les enlever. Et je sais que tu me hais. Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que je suis une fille et que tu voulais un garçon. Je suis une fille et donc plus faible qu'un garçon. Mais voilà tu vois, je suis plus forte que les garçons. Mais ça tu sais pourquoi ? J'ai voulu te prouver que j'étais digne d'une Hofferson, digne de toi. Alors je me suis entraînée, encore et encore. Mais ça n'a jamais été aussi bien pour toi. J'étais toujours cette faible que tu battais et violais alors que tu n'as jamais voulu de moi. J'étais une bonne à rien à tes yeux. Bonne à maltraiter. Mais tu vois, j'ai connu des choses autre que la peur et l'envie de combattre. L'amitié. L'amour. La confiance. La liberté. Et tu sais le plus ironique dans tout ça ? C'est Harold qui m'a appris tout ça. C'est lui qui m'a fait découvrir toutes ces nouvelles choses. Ce vaurien que tu dis m'a appris bien plus de choses que toi en une décennie. Et je suis très heureuse avec lui. Il est bien meilleur que toi dans tous les domaines. Et c'est lui qui m'a donné la force de te combattre, de ne plus avoir peur. Alors c'est toi le vaurien. C'est toi le misérable. C'est toi le faible. Tu n'es qu'un lâche et tu le seras toujours. C'est toi qui n'est pas digne d'être un Hofferson. C'est toi qui a perdu. Je suis Astrid Hofferson, dragonnière et petite amie d'Harold Haddock. C'est ce que je suis vraiment. Et tu ne pourras jamais changer ça. Tu as perdu, père. Je n'ai plus peur de toi. Tu ne pourras plus me faire du mal. C'est terminé. Adieu. »

Puis, elle se retourne et commence à sortir de chez elle, suivie de Tempête. Pendant le discours d'Astrid, M. Hofferson a vu de plus en plus rouge, et notamment lors de la fin de ce discours. Et lorsqu'elle a finit et commence à s'éloigner, il prend une hache à proximité de lui, hurle enragé et l'envoie de toutes ses forces vers la jeune fille. À l'entente de ce hurlement, Astrid se retourne surprise et voit la hache arrivée vers elle. Mais elle n'a même pas le temps de réagir, car elle se voit se faire pousser à plusieurs mètres, par une tête bleue écailleuse. Et un hurlement de douleur retend. Elle se retourne effrayée et voit sa dragonne s'effondrer, la hache sur son dos.

« TEMPÊTE ! hurle Astrid paniquée, en se dirigeant vers celle ci.

Sa dragonne, ayant réagi plus rapidement, a poussé Astrid et a pris la hache à sa place. Elle l'a protégé encore une fois et Astrid n'a rien pu faire. La jeune fille s'agenouille près de la dragonne, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, tellement la panique de la perdre est présente. Quant à M. Hofferson, il sourit victorieux. Puis, il prend une planche de bois à proximité – sûrement dû à un meuble détruit lors des bagarres – s'approche d'Astrid par derrière, qui trop occupée par la santé de sa dragonne, ne l'entend pas. Et avant que Tempête a pu prévenir du danger, le viking la frappe avec violence à la tête, la planche de bois se détruisant sous le choc. Astrid s'écroule illico. Tempête pousse un hurlement de panique en sa direction, mais la hache sur son dos, lui fait trop mal pour qu'elle puisse réagir. Quelques instants plus tard, M. Hofferson cherche son épée, la ramasse et revient vers sa victime. Entre temps, Astrid a repris un peu connaissance, se tient la tête à l'endroit blessé, et voit qu'elle saigne. Puis, toujours couchée, elle tourne la tête vers sa père, approchant avec une épée.

« C'est toi la faible Astrid. Tu l'as toujours été. Et tu le seras toujours. L'amitié, l'amour ne sont que des besoins de faibles. Tu es une faible et tu le seras jusqu'à ta mort. » termine-t-il en abaissant son épée pour l'abattre.

Astrid regarde l'épée se diriger vers elle et ferme les yeux attendant le coup, tandis que Tempête hurle de désespoir ne pouvant rien faire.

* * *

Dans la maison Hofferson, tandis qu'un cri de désespoir retend, un bruit d'épée résonne et le sang coule.

A SUIVRE

* * *

 **Alala que je suis cruelle de vous couper en pleine action :p C'est plus drôle sinon :p Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Et oui on a retrouvé notre Astrid intrépide et guerrière qu'elle est... Pour un petit moment avant de ... :p**

* * *

 _ **Après cela quel va être le sort de Tempête ? Quelle va être la réaction d'Harold ? Stoik va-t-il être mis au courant ?**_

 **Vous le saurez dans le chapitre suivant x)**

* * *

 **A bientôt ! On se retrouve dans Je te sauverai ... peut être ... Si la flemme n'est pas trop présente XD**

* * *

 **R.S.59**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Alors je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour ce retard. Sincèrement. Promis Emma je ne te critiquerais plus pour ton retard XD Mais j'étais plus en mode Harry Potter ou Star Wars ces derniers temps et ... Bon d'accord c'est pas une excuse mais quand même XD**

 **Alors j'espère qu'avec ce chapitre je peux me faire pardonner. Au rendez vous :** **action, combats, sang et ... Hiccstrid !**

 **Attention langage vulgaire dans ce chapitre.**

* * *

 **Je ne réponds pas aux reviews cette fois là mais sachez que je vous aime quand même ! Et merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à me suivre !**

 **Oh et j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, que vous avez été gâtés par le papa Noël, tout ça tout ça ! Bonne année 2017 !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5 : Combat à mort**_

 _Je sens une chaleur. C'est chaud. Et une présence familière. Je me sens bien et apaisée. Suis je morte ? Oui je le suis sûrement. Personne ne peut survivre à une décapitation. Me suis je faite décapitée ? Certainement. Alors je suis morte. Est ce que les valkyries vont m'emmener pour rencontrer Odin ? Vais je aller au Valhalla ? Il y a des chances. Et Harold ? Il va être triste si je m'en vais. Et il va d'abord tuer mon père avant. À moins que ce ne soit Tempête qui va le faire. Tempête … J'ai entendu son cri de désespoir jusqu'au bout. La pauvre, avec la hache dans le dos, elle ne peut plus bouger. J'espère qu'elle va survivre. Je veux qu'elle vive. Je t'aime Tempête mais ne me rejoins pas tout de suite. Harold saura te sauver. Et il prendra soin de toi. Il faudra aussi que tu prennes soin de lui aussi. Il ne va pas supporter ma mort. Il va faire des bêtises. Empêche le. Et évites de faire des bêtises aussi. Je vous aime passionnément. Malheureusement, je ne veux pas vous emporter avec moi dans la mort. Ça serait trop égoïste..._

 _Mais suis je vraiment morte ? Pourquoi je ressens cette douleur à la tête ? La mort n'efface pas toute douleur ? Je croyais … Pourquoi j'ai une sensation bizarre ? Pourquoi je sens une présence … Qui est il ? Qui est près de moi ? Harold ? C'est toi n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi j'ai les yeux fermés ? Il faut que j'ouvre les yeux pour savoir._

* * *

Ainsi, avec toute la volonté et la détermination dont elle dispose, Astrid ouvre doucement les yeux. Au début, elle est un peu confuse. Le Valhalla ressemble-t-il à sa maison ? Aussi, elle n'entend plus les cris de désespoir de Tempête. Peut être est ce vraiment le Valhalla. Alors elle lève la tête vers l'endroit où elle a ressenti cette présence. Elle écarquille les yeux à sa vue. Une épée de feu.

« Dites moi M. Hofferson. Qui est le faible ? Une fille qui après des années de maltraitance paternelle, décide de ne plus avoir peur et de lui résister ? Ou ce même père qui agit en lâche en frappant son enfant car c'est une fille et qu'elle ne sera jamais assez bien ? Dites moi. Qui est le lâche ? Qui est le faible ? »

Astrid lève les yeux plus haut, bouche bée. Une prothèse. Une épée de feu. Une combinaison de vol. Les cheveux bruns. Cette voix.

« Harold. » murmure-t-elle heureuse comme jamais de le revoir.

En effet, avant que M. Hofferson n'ait pu achever Astrid, Harold a bondi tel une furie nocturne en chasse, a sorti son épée de feu et a bloqué le coup.

« Sale petit emmerdeur ! »

M. Hofferson essaye d'utiliser sa force pour désarmer Harold, mais celui ci tient bon et résiste sans trop de problèmes, le regard rempli de fureur. Alors, sans honneur, M. Hofferson s'apprête à le frapper avec son autre main, mais Harold l'a vu, alors avec une vitesse fulgurante, avec son épée, il fait reculer la lame de son adversaire, et avec un mouvement agile de son épée, barre le coup de M. Hofferson et lui coupe la main. À cause de la violence de l'attaque, sa main est projetée à plusieurs mètres au sol. Du sang gicle partout, marquant le sol de la pièce, déjà dans un sale état. M. Hofferson hurle à l'agonie en se tenant le poignet et la plaie en secouant son bras, giclant du sang un peu plus partout. Bientôt toute la pièce va être recouverte de ce sang à ce rythme. Et s'il ne veut pas mourir dans les secondes, le viking a intérêt d'arrêter de se secouer comme ça. Mais quand vous venez de vous faire découper la main, parce qu'on considère comme un microbe, je suppose que la rationalité est dure. Surtout lorsqu'on a trop bu. Mais M. Hofferson finit par reculer d'Harold d'un mètre, tenant sa plaie, et souffrant atrocement en hurlant. Surtout que l'épée d'Harold rajoute une double douleur, accentuée de la lame tranchante et du feu de cauchemar monstrueux, qui brûle tout. Alors profitant de l'occasion, Harold lui assène un puissant coup de pied dans l'estomac, qui le fait trébucher à plusieurs mètres de lui. Le jeune homme le voit se cogner durement au sol, avec fureur et attend plusieurs minutes avant de rengainer son épée et de se retourner vers Astrid, avec un regard inquiet.

« Astrid est ce que ça va ? » demande-t-il en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur.

« Je crois mais … comment tu as fait ça ? » demande-t-elle surprise.

« Fait quoi ? »

« Ça ! Tu as bloqué le coup et te battre et ... »

« Ce n'est pas important. Il t'a frappé ? »

« Je ... »

Mais Harold ne la laisse pas finir, car il touche son visage, plus précisément vers son nez – sans doute cassé – où elle a encore des traces de sang et sur la tête. Astrid le laisse faire sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aura pas le dernier mot.

« Je savais que j'aurai dû t'accompagner. »

« C'est bon Harold. Tempête était là, elle m'a protégé… Oh non Tempête ! » crie-t-elle tout d'un coup en se retournant vers la dragonne, où celle ci est en compagnie de Krokmou qui la regarde inquiet.

« Que s'est il passé ? » demande Harold voyant l'étendue des dégâts.

« Il a voulu me tuer en jetant la hache, mais Tempête m'a poussé et elle se l'ait pris à ma place … Harold est ce qu'elle va… ? »

« Non Je ne pense pas. La hache est restée plantée ce qui empêche une hémorragie sérieuse. Mais il faut l'enlever de toute urgence. J'ai ce qu'il faut dans la sacoche de Krokmou. »

* * *

« Espèce de sale enfoiré ! »

Les deux jeunes vikings se retournent vers la source de cette voix. Harold le regarde à nouveau avec fureur.

« Comment as tu osé sale petit con ! »

« Vous savez que vous vous adressez au fils du chef. » dit Harold étrangement calme.

« Un vaurien oui ! Un microbe ! »

« Et vous l'insultez aussi. Mon père sera ravi d'entendre ça. » dit il avec sarcasme.

« Ton père ? Ton père ne peut rien contre moi ! »

« Moi si. »

« Tu ne peux rien non plus. »

« Je suis le fils du chef. J'ai certains privilèges. »

« Fils de chef ou pas, tu es dans ma maison. Et c'est pour ça que Stoik ne peut rien contre moi ! Tant que c'est dans ma maison, tout ce qui s'y passe, tu ne peux rien y faire, sale microbe insolent ! »

« Vous avez raison. C'est chez vous et de ce fait, même le chef ne peut rien faire. »

M. Hofferson sourit de cette victoire, mais il perd vite son sourire, lorsqu'il voit Harold se retourner vers Astrid et les dragons.

« Krokmou aide la à se lever. Nous devons la sortir d'ici et la soigner au plus vite. Tempête un dernier effort d'accord ? Ça risque d'être douloureux mais je vais vite m'occuper de toi, ok ? »

Les deux dragons acquiescent en hochant la tête. Puis, Krokmou se place sur le flanc droit de la dragonne et pousse pour l'aider à se relever, en évitant de la blesser d'avantage. Tempête appuie sur ses pattes de toutes ses forces pour se lever. Une fois debout, elle tangue un peu et sa blessure la fait souffrir, mais Krokmou grâce à son poids l'aide à garder l'équilibre et ils commencent à marcher. Harold les regarde et vérifie que tout se passe bien. Puis, une fois dehors, il ramasse la hache d'Astrid, qu'il a trouvé plus loin, et prend sa main.

« Viens avec moi. »

Astrid ouvre la bouche confuse, mais elle n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que soit qu'Harold l'emmène dehors. M. Hofferson voyant ça, entre dans une colère noire.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous sale microbe !? »

« J'emmène votre fille hors de votre maison. Vous l'avez dit vous même, tant qu'elle est ici, je ne peux rien faire. Alors je l'emmène avec moi. »

« Quoi ?! » hurle M. Hofferson tandis qu'Astrid sourit. « Astrid reviens ici immédiatement ! Je t'interdis de partir avec ce vaurien ! »

Astrid se retourne vers son père d'un regard neutre. Harold, lui, la regarde elle, pour voir qu'elle sera sa prochaine réaction.

« Non. Je pars. Je pars avec lui. Allons y Harold. »

Le jeune homme sourit fièrement. Il savait qu'elle en était capable. Il lui fallait juste un petit coup de main de sa part. Malheureusement pour eux, la colère de M. Hofferson n'a pas diminué et même s'il lui manque une main, il prend la première arme qui trouve à proximité, et charge vers eux en hurlant. Les deux jeunes se retournent vers lui, prêts à se défendre, mais Harold se met devant Astrid, mais dos à son adversaire. Astrid a voulu protester et le mettre en garde, mais Harold lui coupe la parole.

« Va m'attendre dehors. »

« Mais Harold ... »

« Va m'attendre dehors Astrid. Je te rejoins tout de suite. Je m'occupe de ça. »

« Mais ... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Laisse moi te protéger hein ? » dit il avec un sourire lui rappelant leur conversation de ce matin.

Astrid, s'en souvenant, sourit et hoche la tête. Alors, avant qu'elle ne parte, Harold se penche pour l'embrasser tendrement, avant de l'ordonner de sortir illico. Il est toujours dos et vulnérable à son adversaire, alors que celui ci s'approche de plus en plus. Une fois s'être assuré qu'Astrid est bien sortie, et en compagnie de Krokmou- pour que celui ci puisse la protéger au cas où - il sort son épée, et avant que M. Hofferson n'a pu lui couper le dos, il se retourne et bloque son épée, furieux.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche M. Hofferson. »

« Comment oses tu !? »

« Vous attaquez un adversaire alors qu'il est de dos, n'est ce pas lâche ? »

« Je t'emmerde sale microbe ! On est des vikings, je doute que tu puisses comprendre ! »

« Même les vikings ont leur honneur. Mais vous … vous n'en avez aucun. Et c'est pour ça que vous perdez. »

« Ah ouais je perds ? »

« Oui. » termine Harold en écrasant le pied de son adversaire et de le faire reculer.

M. Hofferson furieux de s'être fait reculer par Harold, repart à la charge, épée en l'air. Harold se prépare, barre encore le coup et enchaîne avec d'autres coups d'épée. M. Hofferson barre les coups aussi et enchaîne, mais Harold est plus agile et plus rapide que lui, si bien qu'il les évite sans problèmes. Mais surtout il fait bouger son adversaire dans tous les sens, le fatiguant plus rapidement, surtout depuis qu'il lui a coupé la main. Il perd beaucoup de sang, et son adversaire ne va pas tenir longtemps. Alors il n'a pas besoin de le tuer. M. Hofferson le fait tout seul. Les mouvements d'Harold finissent par avoir raison de M. Hofferson et il s'essouffle tout en souffrant atrocement de son membre découpé. Alors Harold y voit une occasion. Après avoir bloqué une autre coup d'épée, il s'abaisse, tourne sur lui même, et avec toute la force qu'il dispose, il donne un puissant coup d'épée au niveau de l'abdomen de son adversaire. Celui ci hurle de douleur, lâche son épée et se tient le ventre. Mais Harold n'en a pas fini et lui assène un puissant coup de pied à la tête, qui le propulse contre le mur avec fracas. Après cela, M. Hofferson ne bouge plus du tout. Harold le regarde toujours avec fureur et s'avance d'un pas vers lui.

« Ça c'est pour tout ce que vous avez fait à Astrid. »

Puis, il s'éloigne pour rejoindre la sortie.

« Oh j'ai failli oublié ! On dirait qu'un microbe vous a battu à un combat à l'épée à plate couture. C'est fou que ce doit être humiliant. Non seulement humiliant que votre fille finisse par vous résister, alors que vous ne voyez d'elle qu'un punching-ball, qu'une putain que vous allez livrer au premier fils de pute que vous allez trouver, et qui va la maltraiter comme vous le faites. Votre fille que vous considérez comme bonne à se faire baiser comme une chienne par le premier salopard que vous aurez choisi. Bah vous voyez cette fille que vous considérez comme une sale putain de bas étage, vous a tenu tête. Ça doit être rageant et humiliant, n'est ce pas, de se faire avoir par ce que vous considérez comme une race inférieure ? Et ça doit être aussi humiliant de se faire battre par le microbe fils du chef. Et vous savez quoi ? Ce microbe qui vous a battu n'est juste que le copain de votre fille que vous prenez pour une putain. Alors un conseil : touchez la encore et ce n'est pas que votre main que je vais découper. Enfin ça si c'est vous survivez à vos blessures. Bonne chance espèce de fumier. J'espère que vous allez bien souffrir avant de crever comme un chien. » termine Harold en rejoignant Astrid dehors.

Mais avant que l'héritier de Berk ne sorte, M. Hoffersion lui hurle dessus :

« Tu crois que tu as gagné sale enfoiré de merdeux ! Va baiser ta putain toute la nuit si ça te chante ! Mais tu ne gagneras jamais ! Elle ne sera jamais à toi ! Je préfère la vendre à une armée d'ennemis qui la baise jusqu'au sang plutôt que de la voir avec toi ! »

Harold s'arrête net à l'entente de ces mots. Ses yeux sont cachés par sa frange, si bien qu'on ne peut pas voir son expression.

« Tu m'entends sale fils de chien ! Moi vivant jamais je ... »

Mais M. Hofferson n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, puisqu'Harold, enragé comme jamais, se retourne pour lui donner un puissant coup de poing dans sa mâchoire, l'assommant illico. Il le regarde d'une telle fureur qu'on aurait dit un démon qui se réveille.

« Ça tombe bien alors. Allez crever en enfer en pourrissant et que les dieux vous brûlent pour l'éternité. Vivant ou mort, je tuerai quiconque qui oserait toucher Astrid. Et insultez encore une fois Astrid de putain et je vous tue sur le champ sans aucune pitié. »

* * *

Après l'avoir regardé encore quelques secondes, furieux, il se retourne pour rejoindre Astrid. Celle ci justement le regarde avec des yeux surpris et est bouche bée. Elle n'a jamais vu Harold se battre comme ça. Elle se demande même où il a appris ça. Il a carrément mis une raclée à son paternel, connu avant comme l'un des meilleurs guerriers – avant qu'il parte en vrille.

« Astrid tout va bien ? » demande Harold inquiet de la voir comme ça.

« Je … Où as tu appris à faire ça ? » s'exclame-t-elle.

« Héhé. » sourit il charmeur.

Astrid lui sourit avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Harold ferme les yeux et lui rend son câlin. Après la fin de l'échange, ils se séparent et Harold rengaine son épée. Puis, il se tourne vers les dragons. Krokmou a l'air bien inquiet pour Tempête, alors il gémit en direction d'Harold. Le jeune homme se dirige vers le dragon noir, et plus particulièrement sa sacoche, pour y sortir une trousse de soins. Il y sort des torchons.

« Krokmou. Tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis. Il faut être très précis. »

Krokmou hoche la tête montrant qu'il a compris.

« Très bien. Place toi au dessus de Tempête en évitant ses blessures. Prend la hache dans ta gueule et à mon signal, tu tires d'un coup sec pour l'enlever. »

La furie nocturne obéit aux ordres et se met en position, la hache dans la gueule, prêt.

« Tempête je suis désolée. Tu vas souffrir. Mais il faut en arriver là pour te soigner. »

« Harold tu ... »

« Fais moi confiance Astrid. » sourit il dans sa direction.

La jeune fille hoche la tête et lui rend son sourire.

« Prêt Krokmou ? Vas y ! »

Alors comme convenu, le dragon tire un grand coup sec et la hache part du dos de Tempête. Mais sur le coup, la dragonne a horriblement mal et s'agite dans tous les sens. Krokmou perd l'équilibre et tombe sur le sol, la hache dans la gueule. Harold essaye de la calmer, mais elle est devenue incontrôlable.

« Tempête, je t'en supplie calme toi ! Il faut que je soigne ta blessure » crie-t-il en évitant ses coups de queue ou d'ailes.

Krokmou essaye d'intervenir, mais à peine s'approche d'elle, qu'il se prend un coup d'aile dans la tête, le faisant chuter en arrière. Voyant qu'Harold et Krokmou galèrent à la calmer, Astrid intervient. Elle court, sous le regard paniqué d'Harold, pour se mettre en face de sa dragonne, bras écartés.

« Tempête ! »

La dragonne charge sur elle inconsciemment. Harold hurle le nom d'Astrid pour qu'elle s'écarte, mais contre tout attente, la dragonne se stoppe au dernier moment, se calmant tout de suite. Harold relâche la pression, lorsqu'il voit Astrid caresser le museau de sa dragonne.

« Voilà bonne fille. Maintenant il faut qu'on soigne cette blessure. »

Après qu'elle dit ça, la dragonne se couche à ses pieds. Harold est maintenant sûre qu'elle va se laisser faire. Et si elle est trop agitée, à cause de la douleur, il sait qu'Astrid pourra la calmer.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harold a finit par soigner la dragonne. Maintenant, elle a un bandage tout au long de son corps, mais au moins la plaie a arrêté de saigner. Une fois finie, Tempête arrive à se relever sans trop de difficultés, ce qui soulage les deux jeunes et la furie nocturne. Lorsque la dragonne est debout, Astrid se précipite vers elle pour lui faire câlin. Harold sourit à ce geste.

« Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça ! » gronde faussement la jeune fille.

La dragonne ne comprend pas trop, penche la tête sur le côté ce qui fait rire la jeune fille.

* * *

Mais soudain, Astrid a le vertige. Elle se tient la tête et commence à tomber sous le regard paniqué de Tempête. Mais avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, Harold la rattrape de justesse.

« Astrid ça va ? » demande-t-il inquiet.

« Euh … Oui. J'ai juste eu des vertiges. Je dois être fatiguée. »

Harold examine la plaie qu'elle a la tête. Il semble que ça saigne encore.

« Il semblerait que ta plaie soit plus grave que je le pensais. Je te ramène à la maison. »

Puis, il place son bras gauche sous les genoux de la jeune fille et l'autre sous son dos. Puis, il la soulève. Astrid s'agrippe à son cou, surprise.

« Harold je peux marcher. »

« Pas question. Tu es trop affaiblie pour ça. Je ne prends aucun risque. » dit il autoritairement en commençant à marcher vers la maison Haddock, suivi des dragons, Krokmou vérifiant que Tempête arrive à marcher convenablement.

Astrid ne dit rien, et pose sa tête au creux du cou de son petit ami. Bien qu'elle ne va pas l'admettre, elle se sent en effet trop faible pour faire un mouvement. De plus, elle aime bien être dans les bras d'Harold comme ça. Elle se sent en sécurité.

* * *

Ainsi après plusieurs minutes, Harold arrive devant sa porte d'entrée, pousse avec son dos et ouvre la porte. Il voit son père dans la pièce commune, en train de lire des documents, sans doute pour sa fonction de chef. Stoik interrompt son travail pour se tourner vers son fils. Mais lorsqu'il le voit avec Astrid dans ses bras, qui a l'air d'aller mal, il prend un air inquiet.

« Harold ? Astrid ? Mais bon sang que s'est il passé ? »

« M. Hofferson est revenu. » dit il en continuant son chemin vers les escaliers pour la coucher dans sa chambre.

« Quoi ?! Il est revenu ? Quand ? »

« Apparemment hier soir. »

« Et c'est lui qui a fait ça à Astrid ? »

« Oui. Il a aussi blessé Tempête. Je l'ai soigné. Je vais m'occuper d'Astrid. Krokmou, tu restes en bas avec Tempête. » dit il en montant les escaliers.

Bien que Krokmou semble bouder de cet ordre, il s'installe près du feu, vite rejoint par la dragonne. Quant à Stoik, il n'en revient toujours pas ce que son fils vient de lui dire. M. Hofferson revenu ? Il est au courant des maltraitances, mais bien qu'il en avait très envie déjà à l'époque, il ne pouvait rien faire, tant que ça se passe chez lui. C'est une règle stricte de Berk. Mais quelque chose lui dit qu'Harold a peut être trouvé un moyen de contrer cette règle. Comme toujours. Mais Stoik pense qu'il n'aura sans doute pas de réponses ce soir. Il lui posera le lendemain.

* * *

Une fois dans sa chambre, Harold pose délicatement Astrid sur son lit, qui est à moitié endormie. Puis, il s'absente quelques instants pour chercher de quoi la soigner. À son retour, il y trouve Astrid, essayant de s'asseoir. Il se précipite vers elle, ne voulant pas qu'elle force.

« Astrid ! Ne bouge pas ! »

« Ça va ça va. Où est Tempête ? »

« En bas avec Krokmou. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien pour elle. » dit il en commençant à nettoyer la plaie sur sa tête.

Le temps qu'Harold nettoie sa plaie, il y a un silence entre eux, à part les quelques gémissements de douleur de la jeune fille. C'est Astrid qui le brise.

« Je l'ai frappé. »

Harold arrête tout mouvement et la regarde sérieux.

« Je l'ai frappé Harold. J'ai frappé mon père. J'ai pris une barre en métal et je l'ai frappé à la tête. Il allait tuer Tempête … je … je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. »

« Je sais. Je l'ai vu. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'ai vu lui résister. J'allais entrer comme un bourrin avec Krokmou quand je t'ai vu le frapper. Et j'ai entendu le discours. Je ne pourrais pas être plus fier de toi Astrid. Je savais que tu pouvais le faire. Je le savais que tu étais assez forte pour ça. Je te connais Astrid. Je savais que tu allais affronter ta peur et le battre. Parce que tu es Astrid Hofferson sans peur. »

« Harold ... »

« Je suis désolé d'avance, mais ça risque de faire mal. » dit il soudainement.

Mais la jeune fille n'a pas le temps de répondre, qu'elle hurle de douleur. En effet, sans prévenir, Harold vient de lui remettre son nez en place, qui avait été blessé par le coup de son père.

« Je suis désolé Astrid mais il fallait vraiment que ... »

Mais il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car Astrid l'a frappé au ventre, par réflexe.

« Désolée. » finit elle par dire, la douleur retombant.

« Ce n'est rien. » sourit Harold, content qu'elle redevienne elle même.

Puis, il se concentre à nouveau sur la plaie sur sa tête. Après les derniers soins, il entoure sa tête d'un bandage. Pour finir, il nettoie le sang qu'elle a sur le visage. Astrid se laisse faire et le regarde dans les yeux. Elle est comme hypnotisée par son regard sérieux. Elle se rappelle alors de la façon dont il s'est battu ce soir. Elle ne l'a jamais vu comme ça et elle le trouve encore plus fascinant et incroyable. Quant à Harold, il nettoie les mêmes endroits avec un torchon, bien qu'ils sont bien nettoyés, mais il est comme envoûté par son regard. Ses gestes sont de plus en plus lents. Sa tête s'approche de plus en plus. Ils semblent être attirés l'un à l'autre comme un aimant. Ils sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, les yeux à moitiés fermés. Leurs lèvres se frôlent. Ils attendent quelques secondes, avant que ce ne soit Astrid qui termine le chemin aux lèvres d'Harold. Ils ont complètement fermé les yeux pour savourer le moment. Ils s'embrassent tendrement et avec amour. Au début calme et timide, le baiser devient de plus en plus passionné. Le torchon, qui a servi à nettoyer le sang, tombe au sol et Harold pose sa main derrière sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Ils approchent leurs corps encore plus, tandis que leurs langues ont commencé un combat de domination. L'échange devient de plus en plus passionné, si bien qu'inconsciemment Harold commence à la pousser délicatement sur le lit, ne lâchant aucunement le baiser passionné. Rapidement, il se retrouve au dessus d'elle, continuant à l'embrasser, ses mains caressant ses hanches, tandis qu'Astrid a placé ses mains derrière la nuque de son amant pour l'approcher encore plus près de son corps.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Oh putain Harold est tellement so sex ! *_* Oui je fantasme. Mais ... SO SEX QUOOOOOOOI ! Bref qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? x)**

 _ **M. Hofferson a-t-il succombé à ses blessures ? Stoik saura-t-il la vérité ? Que compte faire le chef de Berk?**_

 **Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre x)**

 **A bientôt !**

 **R.S.59**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien le bonjour !**

 **Oui je sais j'ai pas mal de retards sur mes fics. Dois je encore m'excuser ou avez vous l'habitude ? XD Je vous laisse choisir.**

* * *

 **Voici le chapitre 6 ! Un chapitre plus calme (beaucoup plus calme XD) entre deux drama gore :p Une surprise vous attend à la fin de ce chapitre. Du HICCSTRID ! Mais aussi la relation père/fils mise en avant. J'espère que vous l'aimerez x)**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Astridragonne : Désolé désolé la voilà xD Bonne lecture !

Breizhdragon: je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris ... Une demande ? xD

CathouPhenix: Ahahah Bah tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

Kilibilie : Ah bah merci beaucoup ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Sissi1789 : OH OUI IL L'EST ! Pardon. Les réactions de Stoik les voilà. Bonne lecture !

Solenne : Ahahah c'est clair qu'il l'est *_* Ahah tu verras bien ;) (c'est vrai que je te le dis souvent en fait ... XD)

Niveau violence ... Mouais je peux mieux faire ... Dans le prochain et dans Je te sauverai XD

YEEEEEEEEEEEAH ! C'ETAIT ENORMEEEEEEE ! NEWT THE BEST *_*

Très bien merci x) Ouais tu la déballes mais pas grave je te pardonne :p

Ahah merci ! Bah j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Guest : Alors le guest n'a pas signé donc je ne sais pas trop qui sait (même si j'ai une petite idée mais pour pas avoir l'air con ... XD). je vois que le chapitre spécial Harold badass t'as plu. Héhéhé. BIEN SÜR QU'IL EST BADASS ! *_* Et pour les réactions de Stoik tu verras dans ce chapitre. Allez ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Je vous remercie de me suivre toujours aussi nombreux (+ de 6600 views en 5 chapitres *_* vous êtes les meilleurs !). Merci pour vos reviews, vos follows, MERCIIIII ! Je vous aime !**

 **Je vous embrasse fort, ainsi que mes deux amours psychopathes et perverses ! *kiss***

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 : L'intervention des Haddock**_

Le lendemain, le soleil commence à se lever sur le village. Dans une maison en particulier, on retrouve un jeune homme endormi avec une jeune fille dans ses bras. Le jeune homme commence à se réveiller tout doucement. Une fois qu'il a ouvert les yeux, il voit par sa fenêtre que le soleil se lève à peine. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. D'habitude, il dort plus longtemps que ça, sauf si c'est son dragon, son père ou sa petite amie qui le réveille. En parlant de sa petite amie, il baisse la tête pour la regarder dormir paisiblement sur son torse. Elle a l'air tellement sereine comme ça. Il sourit, mais il le perd vite en pensant à la veille. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle il s'est réveillé assez tôt. Il doit agir pour la protéger. Alors après lui avoir fait une bise sur son front, il sort délicatement du lit pour ne pas la réveiller, prend son pantalon par terre - gardant son torse nu - l'enfile et sort aussi silencieusement que possible de la chambre.

Il descend pensif vers la pièce commune, ne remarquant pas tout de suite que son père est déjà réveillé.

\- Déjà réveillé, fils ?, demande son père surpris.

\- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, dit il en le rejoignant à la grande table.

\- Comment va Astrid ?

\- Elle dort encore.

Puis, Harold porte son attention sur les dragons dormant encore près du feu. Enfin surtout Krokmou. Tempête, elle, a levé la tête dans sa direction, attendant certainement des nouvelles de sa maîtresse de la part du jeune homme. Celui ci s'approche d'elle pour savoir comment va sa blessure.

\- Est ce ça va Tempête ? Tu as encore mal ?

La dragonne rugit pour lui répondre que tout va bien.

\- Harold. Que s'est il passé ?

Le jeune homme caresse doucement la tête du reptile, pensif avant de soupirer, de se retourner vers son père et de s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- M. Hofferson est revenu.

\- Oui ça j'ai cru comprendre. Il a recommencé à la frapper ?

\- Oui. Tu te souviens hier soir, tu m'avais demandé pourquoi je lui avais dit d'être prudente ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est parce que j'ai découvert hier matin que son père était revenu et qu'il l'avait frappé.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ..., n'en revient pas Stoik

\- C'est aussi pour ça que je suis parti toute la journée hier.

\- Oui c'est absolument compréhensible. Et que s'est il passé hier soir ?

\- C'est Krokmou qui a réagit. Je pense qu'il a entendu le rugissement de Tempête et il s'est mis à grogner férocement. J'ai tout de suite compris que quelque chose de grave s'est passé, alors j'ai couru aussi vite que possible pour la rejoindre. Quand je suis arrivé, M. Hofferson allait couper la tête de Tempête ...

\- Oui c'était sa spécialité à l'époque. Il disait qu'il voulait voir le regard des démons une dernière fois avant de leur prendre leur tête.

\- J'allais intervenir avec Krokmou quand j'ai vu Astrid le frapper.

\- Astrid l'a frappé ?!, demande Stoik surpris.

\- Oui. Elle a pris une barre en métal et l'a frappé à la tête, sauvant Tempête, sourit Harold fièrement.

\- Et ben dis donc … je savais qu'elle serait capable de le faire un jour ..., sourit Stoik également avec fierté.

Harold allait continuer son récit, mais la phrase de son père le stoppe net.

\- Un jour ? Comment ça ? Tu étais au courant ?

\- Hélas oui.

\- Tu le savais ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- C'est compliqué Harold. Et puis il a disparu peu de temps après la paix avec les dragons. Je pensais qu'il était mort.

\- Depuis quand tu le savais ?

\- Il y a des années. Avec ta mère on a essayé de faire quelque chose, mais on avait les mains liées.

\- Avec maman ?

Stoik soupire avant de commencer son récit.

\- Astrid n'est pas la seule victime d'Alaric. La mère d'Astrid, Helma, subissait aussi les coups d'Alaric. Tu sais que le mariage des parents d'Astrid est un mariage arrangé ?

\- Oui Astrid me l'avait dit.

\- Ta mère et moi on avait beaucoup de chances de se marier par amour. Comme toi et Astrid, j'espère un jour.

\- Tu t'égares Papa.

\- Ah oui pardon. Helma était une bonne amie de Valka, ta mère. Puis, un jour après le mariage des parents d'Astrid, Valka avait vu Helma couverts d'hématomes. Bien sûr elle s'est inquiétée. Mais Helma lui a assuré que c'était à cause du dernier raid. Ta mère ne l'a pas cru et m'en a parlé. Après enquête, on a constaté un fait horrible : Alaric battait Helma. Valka était furieuse et m'a demandé d'agir. Bien sûr, j'étais tout aussi en colère que ta mère. Alors je l'ai fait. Malheureusement, la violence conjugale se passait chez Alaric. Et par les lois de Berk, je ne pouvais agir tant que ça se passe que chez lui. Ta mère était enragée. Mais même étant chef, j'avais mes limites d'autorité. Donc on savait ce qui se passait mais on ne pouvait rien faire. C'était assez frustrant. Puis, un jour Helma a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Valka était heureuse pour elle. Mais Helma avait peur, car si c'est une fille, elle subira le même sort. C'était aussi la crainte de ta mère. Alaric était toujours aussi froid et voulait un garçon et pas une race inférieure comme il aimait bien le dire. Ça énervait encore plus ta mère bien qu'elle était enceinte de toi. Puis, il y a eu ta naissance, alors elle a arrêté pendant un temps de se préoccuper de son amie, jusqu'à la naissance d'Astrid. Quand Alaric a su que c'était une fille, il est devenu rouge de rage. Avec ta mère, on a su que ça allait mal se finir. Valka m'a fait promettre de protéger la fille Hofferson de son père, car on savait qu'il allait la battre. Mais avec sa mort, j'ai oublié cette promesse, surtout que je devais maintenant m'occuper de toi. Jusqu'aux 5 ans d'Astrid. Une fois, je l'ai vu dans les rues, couvertes d'hématomes. Je suis allé la voir pour demander ce qui s'est passé. Elle m'a assuré avec peur que c'était l'entraînement que lui faisait son père. Et je me souviens qu'Helma disait la même chose. C'est là que j'ai su qu'Alaric battait Astrid. Fou de rage qu'on s'attaque à une petite fille de 5 ans, je suis allé voir Alaric. Mais il m'a sorti que tant que c'est sous son toit, je ne pouvais rien faire et il avait raison. J'ai essayé de trouver un moyen de l'aider, mais je n'ai jamais réussi. Puis, il y a ce jour où il a disparu. Personne n'a su ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais moi tout ce que je savais c'est qu'Astrid était libérée de toute torture. Et je n'en pouvais qu'être plus heureux. Et là tu me dis qu'Alaric est revenu… malheureusement rien n'a changé, je ne peux rien faire … Mais toi, il semblerait que tu as trouvé un moyen, Harold.

\- 5 ans … il la battait depuis ses 5 ans ...

\- Oui … Tu étais au courant, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui Astrid me l'avait dit une fois. Je lui ai fait promettre qu'on en parlerait plus jamais et que je ne devais le dire à personne.

\- Comment elle en est venu à te le dire ?, demande Stoik curieux.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir les détails, Papa.

\- Très bien, Très bien.

\- Mais comment tu as pu ne rien faire ?, dit Harold énervé.

\- Je le voulais Harold. Mais il y avait cette loi.

\- La loi est mauvaise.

\- Cette loi empêche toute personne extérieure à intervenir sur tout ce qui se passe à l'intérieur d'un foyer d'une famille. Même le chef du village.

\- Qui est l'imbécile qui a créé cette loi ?

\- Je l'ignore. Un lointain ancêtre. Mais Harold, c'est pour éviter l'abus de pouvoir des chefs. Je ne suis pas comme ça et toi je suis sûre que tu ne le seras pas non plus. Mais il y a des chefs plus viles que ça. Cette loi pose des limites dans les pouvoirs d'un chef.

\- Et attendant des choses terribles se passent et on ne peut rien y faire.

\- Je sais c'est frustrant. Mais on dirait que tu as réussi à détourner une loi. Encore.

\- Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autres ? Laisser Astrid se faire battre et tuer par son père ?

\- Non. Évidemment que non. Ce que je veux dire c'est que peut être il y avait que toi qui pouvait agir.

Harold garde le silence, une expression grave sur son visage, pensif. C'est Stoik qui brise le silence.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit Alaric est de retour, et ce n'est pas bon pour Astrid.

\- S'il n'est pas mort.

\- Tu vas le tuer ?

\- Si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

\- Que veux tu dire ?

Harold soupire avant de reprendre son récit.

\- M. Hofferson a repris connaissance après le coup d'Astrid, mais Astrid l'a tenu tête et elle lui a dit clairement qu'elle n'a plus eu peur de lui. Et avec Tempête, elles étaient sur le point de partir. C'est alors que M. Hofferson a voulu la tuer. Tempête s'est interposée et s'est pris une hache à la place d'Astrid.

\- D'où le fait que la dragonne est blessée.

\- Oui. Après quoi il allait tuer Astrid. C'est là que je suis intervenu. Avant qu'il ne l'achève, j'ai bloqué son coup. Il a voulu me frapper alors j'ai tranché sa main et je l'ai fait reculé loin d'Astrid. Puis, j'ai fait sortir Astrid de la maison, mais malgré sa main en moins, M. Hofferson a voulu nous tuer. Alors je me suis battu en duel. Et je l'ai blessé grièvement. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il baignait dans son propre sang et je l'ai laissé crever. J'ignore s'il a survécu à ses blessures ou s'il est mort. Quoiqu'il en soit, la santé d'Astrid et de Tempête me préoccupaient plus. Après avoir soigné Tempête, j'ai ramené Astrid ici et tu connais la suite.

\- Je suis fier de toi fils, dit fièrement Stoik.

\- Peut être, mais ça n'a pas suffit à protéger Astrid.

\- Harold. Maintenant elle est en sécurité, ici à la maison. Et Alaric a peut être succombé. Et puis avec une main en moins, il est moins menaçant. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Harold.

\- J'ai comme une drôle de sensation, je ne saurais dire quoi. Un pressentiment.

\- Harold ...

Mais Stoik n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car quelqu'un frappe avec violence leur porte d'entrée. Ils se retournent à l'unisson, surpris, car il est assez tôt et qui pourrait venir les déranger ? À cause du bruit, les dragons se sont réveillés, et Tempête renifle l'air. Soudain, elle montre ses crocs, sort ses épines, et grogne férocement. Harold et Stoik la regarde curieusement. Krokmou la regarde avant de renifler l'air également. Et comme son amie reptilienne, il grogne férocement. Harold et Stoik se regardant méfiants avant de regarder la porte à nouveau. Puis, les coups reviennent mais cette fois, avec une voix furieuse, qu'ils reconnaissent bien.

\- Stoik ouvre immédiatement cette porte !

Harold et Stoik écarquillent les yeux.

\- Je pense qu'on a notre réponse, fils, dit Stoik en se levant.

Il prend une hache à proximité, alors qu'Harold se lève furieux, sa main sur le manche de son épée, prêt à bondir. Les dragons eux, sont de plus en plus agités.

\- Fils, calme les dragons. Je m'occupe de ça.

Harold, alors, se dirige vers Krokmou et Tempête, qui sont sur le point de bondir. Il caresse leurs têtes, mais garde un minimum d'attention sur ce qui va suivre.

Stoik arrive près de la porte et l'ouvre doucement, prêt à se défendre au cas où. C'est bien M. Hofferson. Mais il est dans un sale état. On dirait il est encore plus soûl que d'habitude. Stoik l'inspecte de haut en bas, et voit les blessures qu'a infligé son fils. Et à la place de sa main, se trouve un crochet. Mais la blessure a l'air de s'être infecté. Ça n'a pas l'air d'inquiéter M. Hofferson, trop fou de rage pour ça.

\- Alaric, dit durement Stoik.

\- Rends moi ma fille immédiatement !

\- J'ignore de quoi tu parles.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi ! Ton salopard de fils me l'a enlevé !

\- Tu oses insulter mon fils devant moi !, s'énerve Stoik le menaçant avec sa hache.

\- Il a osé s'interférer dans mes affaires !

\- Tu allais tuer la femme qu'il aime ! Comment voulais tu qu'il réagisse ?

\- L'amour est pour les faibles. Ton fils est faible !

\- Attention à ce que tu dis Alaric ! Les choses ont changé ! Tu es sur mon territoire là ! Et puis le faible comme tu dis, t'as coupé la main et t'as battu dans un combat à l'épée !

\- Il m'a volé Astrid !

\- Il n'a rien fait de tel. Il a juste ramené sa petite amie pour dormir à la maison.

\- Où est elle ?!, hurle Alaric

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Menteur !, hurle-t-il en commençant à sortir une arme.

Voyant que ça commence à dégénérer, Harold s'écarte des dragons et intervient.

\- Elle dort.

\- Harold !

\- Toi … espèce de fumier de fils de pute !, rage Alaric en le montrant de la pointe de son épée.

\- Retires tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire !, s'énerve Stoik en le pointant avec sa hache à son tour.

\- Rends moi Astrid !, dit Alaric ignorant Stoik

\- Pas question. Elle dort là, dit calmement mais furieusement Harold.

\- Ah ouais vraiment … ASTRID ! Viens ici tout de suite avant que je n'arrache les tripes de ton maudit reptile !

A l'entente de ça, la dragonne entre dans une colère noire et charge vers lui. Mais Harold a rapidement réagi et se place devant elle pour la calmer. Tempête essaye de l'esquiver, mais Harold réussi toujours à s'interposer. Le jeune homme avance sa main doucement pour la calmer. Il sent les narines de la dragonne s'agiter énergiquement dû à la colère. Il approche sa main doucement encore un peu plus et laisse la dragonne faire le reste du chemin. Peu de temps après, se calmant, Tempête ferme les yeux et pose son museau sur la paume de l'humain. Harold sourit et la caresse la détendant au passage.

\- ASTRIIIID ! Tu m'entends ? Viens ici immédiatement !

\- Tu vas la fermer maintenant !, s'énerve Stoik.

\- Ton fils a osé ...

\- Mon fils a juste ramené sa petite amie à la maison. Et elle y restera le temps qu'elle voudra. Maintenant va t'en Alaric.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'obliger !

\- Ah ouais vraiment ? De un, je suis le chef, j'ai tous les droits. De deux, tu es chez moi ici. Les règles ont changé. De trois, si tu ne pars maintenant, non seulement je laisse les dragons s'occuper de ton cas, mais tu goûteras à ma hache, et tu ne perdras pas qu'une main. Est ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre, Alaric? Dégage de là maintenant !

\- Tu me le paieras Stoik. Toi et ton misérable fils vous allez me le payer ! Vous ne pourrez pas la protéger tout le temps ! Et vous non plus ! Ça se paiera !

\- Tu oses me menacer ? Moi ?!

\- Un avertissement Stoik !, termine-t-il avant de partir furieux.

Le chef le regarde partir, le regard furieux et lorsqu'il disparaît, il soupire et ferme la porte. Puis, il se retourne vers Harold.

\- Ça va dégénérer. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi furieux. Astrid court un danger. Et les blessures que tu lui as infligé ce sont infectées.

\- Alors il faut agir Papa.

\- Non.

Mais cette voix n'appartient ni à Harold, ni à Stoik. Ils se retournent tous les deux surpris – imités par les dragons – pour y trouver Astrid dans les escaliers. Elle ne porte qu'une tunique, appartenant à Harold et ses cheveux sont détachés tombant sur ses épaules. Elle a toujours le bandage que lui a fait Harold hier à la tête.

À sa vue, Harold retrouve le sourire et se dirige vers elle.

\- Astrid ! Tu vas bien ?

La jeune fille hoche la tête.

\- Comment tu te sens Astrid ?, demande Stoik doucement.

\- Bien Monsieur merci.

\- C'est ton père qui t'a réveillé ?, demande inquiet Harold.

Astrid hoche à nouveau la tête avant de prendre la parole.

\- Lorsqu'il a frappé comme un fou furieux contre la porte d'entrée en hurlant. Ça m'a réveillé tout de suite instinctivement.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Astrid. Tu ne risques rien ici, dit calmement Stoik en posant sa hache.

\- Je ne peux pas rester.

La famille Haddock la regarde surprise. C'est Harold qui réagit le premier.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas que vous ayez des ennuis. Harold t'as déjà pris suffisamment de risques comme ça.

\- Mais Astrid … Tu veux retourner chez toi ?, s'inquiète Harold.

\- C'est la seule solution. Je ne peux pas vous mêler à ça.

\- Mais il va te tuer ! Non il n'en est pas question !

\- Mais Harold ...

\- Astrid écoutes moi, commence Stoik, ce qui fait retourner les deux jeunes dans sa direction, la mère d'Harold et moi même on est courant depuis longtemps de ce qui se passe dans le foyer Hofferson.

\- Quoi ? dit elle apeurée.

\- Mais on n'a jamais pu réagir, bien qu'on le voulait. Harold a trouvé une solution pour te mettre à l'abri de ton père. Et puis j'ai promis à la mère d'Harold, que si je trouvais une solution pour te protéger, je le ferais. C'est la solution. Ici tu ne cours plus rien. Mon toit, mes règles.

\- Mais … je ne peux pas m'inviter chez vous ...

\- Tu ne t'invites pas Astrid … Car je veux que tu vives ici, dit tout d'un coup Harold, qui surprend aussi bien Stoik qu'Astrid.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Astrid, viens vivre avec moi.

\- Mais … Mais ..., bégaye-t-elle en regardant Stoik, qui comprend.

\- Oh faites comme si je n'étais pas là. Et il était temps que tu lui demandes Harold,» taquine le chef, faisant rougir son fils, qui le regarde blasé.

\- Tu vois ? Mon père est du même avis. Alors ...

Soudain, Harold pose un genou à terre. Astrid ouvre les yeux en grand surprise et la bouche en grand, Stoik – qui s'est assis sur une chaise plus loin – tombe par terre, dû à la surprise, et même les dragons le regardent très surpris.

\- Astrid Hofferson veux tu faire l'honneur de vivre avec moi ?

La jeune fille, complètement sous le choc, ne réagit pas. C'est une demande en mariage ou bien … une pré demande ? Elle ne sait pas trop. Mais ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle aime Harold, et qu'elle rêverait vivre avec lui. Elle lui posera la question plus tard. Alors elle hoche la tête heureuse, et se précipite vers le jeune homme. Celui ci souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, se relève et accueille à bras ouverts sa bien aimée, qui vient de sauter dans ses bras. Puis, il la fait tourner dans les airs avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent tendrement.

\- Oh Par Odin ! Ça y est ! Il l'a fait ! Tu l'as fait Harold !, dit heureux Stoik.

Harold regarde son père avec un sourire.

\- Mais c'était une drôle demande en mariage, dit Stoik sceptique.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une demande en mariage. C'est plus que ça. C'est une promesse, répond-t-il simplement en souriant.

Stoik le regarde incrédule, ne comprenant pas, alors qu'Astrid sourit, ayant parfaitement compris.

\- Toi et les énigmes ... Mais bon je suppose qu'elle arrivera tôt ou tard cette demande, soupire tout en souriant le chef.

Les deux jeunes n'ont même pas fait attention à la dernière phrase du chef qu'ils s'embrassent tendrement.

Un nouvel avenir s'offre à eux. Malheureusement, tout n'est pas tout rose et tout bon, surtout chez les vikings. Et Harold, Astrid, Stoik, mais aussi les dragons vont l'apprendre à leurs dépens.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **MOUAHAHAHAHHAHAH vous vous attendez à une demande en mariage ? et ben nooooooooon :p Mais quelle connasse cette RanxShin59.**

 **Alors sinon comment vous l'avez pensé ce chapitre ? x) Et le passé de Stoik et Valka ? (que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire x) )**

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre** _ **: Alaric Hofferson va-t-il revenir à la charge ? Astrid va-t-elle pouvoir trouver la paix éternelle ? Comment cette histoire va-t-il se finir ?**_

 **Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre. Prochain chapitre confrontation et violence avec du sang partout partout partout :p**

* * *

 **La prochaine fic, j'ignore ce que ça sera, ni quand ça sera. On verra :)**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine et à bientôt !**

 **R.S.59**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde x)**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien x) La nouvelle saison arrive dans 2 jours ! Vous êtes prêts ?! Moi oui avec impatience ! Surtout avec les bandes annonces et les extraits sur le Hiccstrid que j'ai vu ! Ca va être énorme ! Mais on en parlera quand elle sera sortie :D**

* * *

 **Alors voici l'avant dernier chapitre ! Un chapitre assez violent ... Bon d'accord peut mieux faire mais c'est violent quand même xD  
** **J'espère que vous l'aimerez x) (mais vu les psychopathes ici je pense que oui :p)**

* * *

 **J'ai un peu la flemme de répondre à vos reviews, une par une alors je vais répondre en général (merci chérie pour cette idée grandiose XD).  
** **Alors oui je suis affreusement cruelle de vous avoir fait croire à une demande en mariage, mais vous avez l'habitude maintenant avec moi :p Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le Hiccstrid n'est pas fini, j'espère que cela va compenser mon sadisme :p Et puis le dénouement approche, soyez prêts !**

* * *

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos views (11500 views c'est géant merci !) ! A vrai dire je suis assez surprise que cette fic plaise autant, surtout que je l'avais écrit sur un coup de tête xD En tout cas MERCI BEAUCOUP VOUS ETES GENIAUX !**

* * *

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! x)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7 : Le vengeance du dragon**_

Quelques heures plus tard, Harold et Astrid ont pris leurs petits déjeuners, nourris leurs dragons, et se sont assurés que la blessure de Tempête est bien guérie. Après qu'ils se soient préparés pour la journée, ils partent pour leurs obligations. Harold doit suivre son père une bonne partie de la matinée, mais après il pourra aller à l'académie pour retrouver les autres dragonniers. Alors Astrid a décidé qu'il serait temps, qu'elle reprenne ses lancées de hache dans la forêt. Au début, Harold n'est pas d'accord, ayant peur d'un coup tordu de M. Hofferson. Mais Astrid a fini par le rassurer et Tempête ne quitte plus d'une semelle sa dresseuse. Stoik est aussi réticent de la laisser seule, mais il se dit qu'au lieu de la surprotéger, qu'il fallait mieux retrouver Alaric et de l'arrêter dans sa folie.

* * *

Ainsi elle a pu s'éclipser quelques heures dans la forêt avec Tempête. Harold n'a pas été rassuré de la matinée. Mais il n'y a eu aucun incident majeur, alors lorsqu'il rejoint les autres à l'académie, il se détend un peu.

\- Tiens salut Harold !

\- Salut Varek ! Quoi de neuf ici ?

\- Oh la routine tu sais. Je croyais qu'Astrid serait avec toi ?

\- Elle arrive. Elle a passé sa matinée au lancée de hache dans la forêt.

\- Je plains ces pauvres arbres.

Harold rigole à sa réflexion. Mais soudain, une explosion retend près d'eux. Il se retourne pour y voir Prout et Pet la gueule encore fumante et Rustik, le casque en feu. Harold soupire et se dirige vers eux.

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous fabriquez encore ?

\- Une nouvelle expérience sur Rustik. Tu veux voir ?

\- Non c'est bon merci, répond blasé Harold en s'éloignant d'eux avant de se faire embarquer dans leurs bêtises.

\- Ils ne changeront jamais.

\- Ce sont les jumeaux, Harold, lui dit Varek, en souriant, tout en massant sa dragonne.

\- C'est vrai. Bon écoutez les gars ! On attend Astrid et on commence l'entraînement.

\- Et elle est où Astrid ?, demande Kognedur

\- Ouais où Astrid elle est ?, demande son jumeau, en rigolant.

\- Dans la forêt. Elle ne devrait plus trop tarder.

\- Bon bah je vais faire une sieste alors, baille Rustik.

\- Rustik ..., s'exaspère Harold.

\- Bah quoi ? Quand elle part dans la forêt, elle en a pour des heures et ne voit pas le temps passer. On dirait toi dans les airs.

Harold, malgré lui, sourit à cette remarque.

Alors chaque coureur vague à ses occupations. Rustik fait une sieste près de Krochefer. Les jumeaux s'amusent à se frapper l'un sur l'autre le plus fort possible – rien de nouveau. Varek masse Bouledogre. Et Harold, couché contre le flanc de Krokmou qui dort, dessine une nouvelle invention, plus particulièrement son dernier projet : son casque de vol.

* * *

Plus loin, dans la forêt, Astrid, après un entraînement à massacrer les troncs d'arbres, les uns après les autres, sort du lac, où elle s'est baignée pour se laver, tellement elle a transpiré. Tempête a réchauffé l'eau du lac pour elle, de ce fait, la température est parfaite. Elle est en train de se rhabiller, lorsque la dragonne entend quelque chose. Elle renifle l'air et commence à grogner férocement, tout en se mettant en position de combat. Astrid regarde dans sa direction, ne comprenant pas.

\- Tempête ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Soudain, la dragonne montre ses épines. Astrid sait qu'il y a un danger pas loin. Elle prend sa hache, au cas où.

\- Viens Tempête, on s'en va. Harold doit nous attendre.

La dragonne détourne son attention une seconde pour regarder sa maîtresse. Et brusquement, une explosion les propulse à plusieurs mètres plus loin. La tête d'Astrid atterrit sur un rocher, ce qui la sonne quasiment, du sang commençant à dégouliner de sa tête. Tempête a reçu moins de dégâts, alors elle se relève illico, prête à riposter. Elle ressort ses épines et les lance vers le lieu où l'attaque a été lancée. Mais à la place d'une réaction de son adversaire, des cordes sont lancées dans sa direction, qui bloque sa gueule et ses ailes, et elle tombe. Astrid – qui reprend connaissance – regarde sa dragonne mal au point et se lève pour la rejoindre, afin de l'aider malgré sa douleur à la tête.

\- Tempête, est ce que ça va ?

La jeune fille sort son couteau pour couper les liens, mais une autre explosion éclate près d'elles, les projetant encore une fois plus loin. Malheureusement cette fois, Tempête est tombée dans le lac, mais elle ne peut pas nager, étant toujours attachée. Quant à Astrid, c'est son dos qui a été meurtri cette fois. Elle secoue la tête pour retrouver ses esprits et se retourne vers la source de l'attaque. Et là elle voit une ombre. C'est encore flou à cause du choc de l'explosion et de la fumée, mais elle commence à percevoir une forme humaine. Elle voit un crochet à la place d'une main, et à ce qui ressemble une épée dans l'autre. Puis, elle monte les yeux pour voir son visage, mais elle ne voit rien encore. Elle commence à se lever, prête à se défendre. Mais elle se souvient que Tempête est prise au piège dans des liens et est tombée dans l'eau. À ce rythme, elle va se noyer. Elle regarde le lac et regarde la personne qui s'approche. Son choix est vite fait. Elle se dirige vers le lac, en courant. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait plus l'atteindre, le nouvel intrus envoie une autre explosion, qui propulse Astrid plus loin, mais surtout la blesse d'avantage. Elle est à moitié évanouie et sa main trempe dans l'eau du lac. Elle ouvre les yeux à moitié et s'approche doucement dans le lac pour y plonger et sauver sa dragonne. Mais elle est tout d'un coup tirée en arrière, par elle ne sait qui. Elle n'a pas la force de se défendre. Les explosions l'ont trop blessé. Soudain, la personne responsable la retourne sur le dos, et elle voit enfin son visage.

\- Non ...

\- Tu croyais m'échapper Astrid ?!

\- Comment tu as fait ça ? C'est quoi ces explosions ?

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je me suis débarrassé de toutes les armes contre les dragons. Après cette pseudo paix, j'ai bien sûr tout gardé. Et tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'ai disparu ? C'est simple. Trouver d'autres armes permettant de tous les tuer.

\- Et si tu es revenu ...

\- Ouais. J'en ai trouvé. Ces bombes sont une véritable merveille. Le Sud est plein de surprises. On y trouve pas mal de trouvailles pour tout détruire. C'est parfait contre ces démons cracheurs de feu. Et une fois que je t'aurai tué. Je tuerai cet avorton et Stoik. Puis, tous les dragons seront à ma merci. Et je gouvernerai !

\- Tout ce qui t'a toujours intéressé, c'est le pouvoir.

\- Tuer des dragons m'en donnait. J'avais une réputation.

\- Ouais. Une réputation du pire des salopards.

Alaric – oui parce que c'est bien lui, qui en plus, est assis en califourchon sur elle – la frappe de toutes ses forces au visage, du sang giclant par terre.

\- Sale petite traînée ! Je vais t'apprendre moi !

Puis, avec son crochet, il arrache ses vêtements.

\- Tu m'étonnes que cet avorton te veut. Avec un corps pareil, qui ne voudrait pas te baiser jusqu'au sang ?!

Astrid le regarde noir et lui crache au visage. Alaric a eu un mouvement de recul, mais pas assez loin pour qu'Astrid puisse s'échapper, car à peine qu'il s'essuie le visage, qu'il la frappe avec violence plusieurs fois au visage avec sa main valide. Astrid est sur le point de s'évanouir lorsqu'il agrippe sa gorge, pour la forcer à le regarder.

\- Ce fils de pute d'avorton m'a coupé la main. Je n'ai jamais perdu un membre contre les dragons, et ce salopard me l'a fait ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Ça ne fait rien. Je vais pouvoir t'arracher le cœur avec mon crochet et je lui enverrai comme cadeau d'anniversaire, avant d'arracher le sien !, ricane-t-il sadiquement

Puis, Alaric lève son crochet et le dirige droit vers le cœur d'Astrid. Mais avec toute la force dont il lui reste, Astrid bloque son coup au dernier moment, en agrippant le poignet de son père et en le repoussant, avant qu'il ne touche sa peau. Mais malheureusement, elle est trop affaiblie pour le repousser. Cependant, elle tient bon, ce qui enrage Alaric, qui l'étrangle de plus en plus.

\- Si je dois mourir, je mourrais en te combattant.

\- Tu n'es qu'une faible, une race inférieure à moi. Une traînée, une putain de bas étage, bonne à se faire baiser par le premier microbe venu. Tu ne mourras jamais en combattant. Tu vas crever comme une chienne !, hurle Alaric en s'approchant dangereusement de la peau d'Astrid, qui a de plus en plus de mal de le repousser.

Et alors que le crochet frôle la peau d'Astrid, au niveau de sa poitrine, et que du sang commence à sortir, soudain, Tempête sort de l'eau, ailes déployés, gueule libérée en rugissement férocement. Dans les airs, elle voit le père d'Astrid en train d'essayer de la tuer. Folle de rage, elle se rue à vitesse grand V vers lui. Mais elle doit réfléchir très vite pour ne pas blesser d'avantage sa dresseuse. C'est là qu'une idée lui vient. Elle n'aurait jamais cru penser faire ça à nouveau depuis la paix entre les humains et les dragons. Mais là, la situation l'exige. De plus, elle n'a pas le choix, si elle veut sauver sa maîtresse. Alors, elle ne réfléchit plus et fonce.

Alaric sourit de plus en plus mauvais, voyant qu'il gagne du terrain, alors qu'Astrid grimace de plus en plus de douleur. Mais brusquement, M. Hofferson se fait tirer avec violence et douleur en arrière, lâchant Astrid – qui est aussi surprise que lui. Puis, il se fait porter dans les airs, tête en bas. Et là il voit le reptile le tenant par la jambe dans sa gueule, mordant à pleines dents. Mais il n'a pas le temps de réagir, car Tempête, folle furieuse, le secoue dans tous les sens comme un vulgaire poulet qu'elle est sur le point de dévorer. Elle le secoue avec violence et férocité, jusqu'à, avec la puissance de sa mâchoire, qu'elle déchiquette sa jambe en entier, en envoyant valser l'humain contre un rocher, qui hurle d'agonie. Puis, la dragonne se tourne vers son ennemi, la jambe toujours dans sa gueule, les yeux de fureur, tel un démon qu'on a réveillé … Non un dragon qu'on a mis en colère. Pas ce même regard lors des raids, mais ce regard de haine lorsqu'on touche aux êtres qu'aime par dessus tout le dragon. Et les dragons – et notamment celle là – sont très protecteurs. Le reptile le déchiquettera en mille morceaux.

Voyant que pour l'instant, il ne bouge plus, Tempête lâche la jambe et se dirige vers son humaine, la gueule en sang. Arrivée près d'elle, elle approche sa tête du corps d'Astrid, ses yeux ayant repris sa bonté naturelle. La jeune fille, au début surprise, caresse doucement le museau de sa dragonne.

\- Merci Tempête.

Astrid finit par fermer les yeux petit à petit, sa main - qui caressait la dragonne - tombant doucement sur le sol, sous le regard paniqué de Tempête. Une fois que la jeune fille a perdu définitivement connaissance, la dragonne pousse un rugissement de panique, patinant sur place, en faisant des cercles et en essayant de la réveiller. Mais elle ne reçoit aucune réponse. Alors elle pousse la tête d'Astrid, avec son museau. Toujours aucune réponse. Elle rugit de panique.

Soudain, elle entend un bruit derrière elle, qui ne lui plaît guère. L'humain qui a blessé sa maîtresse revient à lui. Elle sort les crocs, grogne férocement, retrouve ce regard de démon et se retourne doucement vers lui, les épines sorties.

\- Sale lézard volant ! Je vais te massacrer !

Tempête frotte le sol avec sa patte avant de charger. Alaric prend son épée, roule sur le côté malgré sa jambe en moins, et plante l'épée dans le ventre de Tempête, qui s'écroule plus loin. Il sourit de victoire, mais perd vite son sourire, quand il voit la dragonne se relever – difficilement certes. La dragonne regarde l'épée dans son ventre, avant de grogner avec bestialité vers son ennemi. Elle le scrute du regard, attendant le bon moment.

\- Viens là sale reptile ! Je vais te découper en morceaux !

Alors Tempête charge de nouveau. Alaric sourit et sort une autre arme. Mais à la place de faire comme toute à l'heure, Tempête tire une boule de feu d'une rare violence. Alaric ne l'a pas vu venir et il n'est pas préparé à ça. Il se prend la boule de feu, qui l'envoie valser plus loin, dans les airs. Mais au même moment, avant que l'humain ne retombe brutalement sur le sol, la dragonne bondit et attrape son bras en plein vol. Alaric hurle de douleur. Tempête atterrit sur le sol avec férocité, et commence à le secouer comme un prunier à nouveau. La douleur est telle ainsi que la vitesse, que le viking n'arrive pas à réagir. Il hurle tout simplement. Et comme sa jambe, elle finit par déchiqueter son bras et envoie valser avec fracas l'humain. Elle se retourne vers lui avec la même fureur dans les yeux, lâche le bras et avance dangereusement vers lui. Celui ci la regarde furieux. Même s'il a perdu un bras et une jambe, il n'abandonne pas et se jure de tuer le dragon. Pas un dragon n'a réussi à le tuer et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va arriver. Mais c'est mal connaître Tempête. Alors avant que le viking a pu réagir, Tempête attrape son autre jambe, et comme pour les autres membres déchiquetés, elle le secoue tel un démon, et pareil, la jambe se détache avec violence du corps d'Alaric, où celui ci, encore une fois, tombe avec violence contre un rocher. Cette fois, il n'a plus de jambes, et juste un bras. Même lui il le sent qu'il est mal barré. Mais il se jure de tuer ce lézard. Alors il donne un coup de crochet dans la gueule du reptile, qui s'approche de lui, mais Tempête, plus rapide, esquive et attrape le reste de son corps, mord avec férocité, avant de le jeter dans les airs, sous les cris de douleur d'Alaric. Puis, elle sort ses épines, et quand il est dans sa vision de mire, elle lance une épine, qui touche de plein fouet l'abdomen du viking et qui vient se planter avec lui contre le rocher plus loin. Alaric hurle encore plus, essayant de dégager l'épine avec son crochet.

\- Tu crois que tu as gagné ! Tu crois ...

Mais Tempête ne le laisse pas finir, car elle lance toute une horde d'épines, le faisant hurler, jusqu'à ce qu'une épine vient faire exploser la tête du viking. La dragonne attend un peu pour voir s'il est vraiment mort. Enfin, elle lui a arraché les deux jambes, un bras, l'a poignardé une fois, puis une multitude de fois, et lui a explosé la tête avec une de ces épines. Du coup au tableau, on a un viking, lui manquant les deux jambes, un bras, et des épines plantées partout sur le reste de son corps et une à la tête, l'ayant explosé, avec en prime, du sang partout, qui a giclé tout autour du cadavre.

Sentant qu'il n'y a plus de danger, le regard de Tempête retrouve sa normalité et elle se retourne vers sa maîtresse. Mais elle ne constate aucun changement depuis la dernière fois. Alors elle se remet à bouger la tête d'Astrid avec son museau, mais toujours aucune réponse. Alors elle fait les 100 pas, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Soudain, lui vient une idée. Et elle part à toute vitesse de la forêt pour aller retrouver une certaine personne qui saura quoi faire.

* * *

Dans l'académie, Harold commence à s'inquiéter. Astrid devrait être là depuis longtemps. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

Soudain, il entend un bruit. Il le reconnaît. C'est le cri de Tempête. Il lève la tête, mais voit la dragonne atterrir violemment presque en s'écroulant, ayant perdu l'équilibre, à cause de ses blessures. Harold la regarde curieusement et inquiet. Il voit qu'elle a une épée dans le ventre et du sang dans sa gueule, ce qui ne tarde pas à faire remarquer Varek.

\- Pourquoi Tempête a une épée dans le ventre ? Et tu as vu tout ce sang ?

La dragonne se dirige vers Krokmou en poussant des cris paniqués, tout en battant des ailes. Krokmou qui a vite compris, regarde Harold d'un air inquiet. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que celui ci comprenne aussi.

\- Astrid !, panique Harold avant de se précipiter en dehors de l'académie, accompagné de Tempête – qui lui montre le chemin – Krokmou et le reste de la bande qui ont assisté à la scène.

* * *

Au bout de quelques minutes de vol, Harold et les autres arrivent au dessus de la scène. Et là Harold se fige sur place. Du sang partout, des traces de combats, mais surtout Astrid inconsciente.

\- ASTRID !, hurle Harold, alors que Krokmou pique vers le bas, voyant l'urgence.

À peine que le furie nocturne atterrit, qu'Harold saute pour rejoindre Astrid, en paniquant.

\- Astrid ! Astrid ! Réponds moi ! Astrid !

Puis, il écoute son cœur, et sent qu'il bat. Il souffle de soulagement, mais n'est pas rassuré pour autant. Elle est couverte de brûlures, a une blessure à la tête, du sang dégoulinant et ses vêtements sont déchirés. Soudain, une crainte lui vient. Et si M. Hofferson avait essayer de la violer à nouveau ? Ça serait pire que tout et irréparable. Harold enrage et frappe ses poings sur le sol. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être là.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, car Varek et les autres essayent de lui montrer quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?!, répond-t-il énervé.

\- Re … regarde ..., montre du doigt Varek, paniqué et effrayé.

Alors Harold se retourne et son regard se change illico en voyant enfin la scène. C'est assez horrible. Des membres déchiquetés, du sang partout, des traces de brûlures, et par dessus tout, M. Hofferson, déchiqueté, transpercé par une multitude d'épines, dont une à la tête qui l'a complètement explosé. Le regard horrifié, il se tourne vers Tempête, voit l'épée et le sang sur son museau. Puis, il se tourne vers Astrid et comprend.

\- C'est toi qui a fait ça Tempête ? Tu as voulu la protéger, n'est ce pas ?

La dragonne le regarde tristement, mais se concentre surtout sur Astrid. Harold ne dit rien pour l'instant, effrayé. Au bout de quelques instants, il finit par reprendre ses esprits.

\- Allez chercher mon père et Gothi.

\- Mais Harold ...

\- Maintenant !

Sous l'ordre autoritaire, ils ne discutent pas et décollent pour aller chercher le Chef et la guérisseuse. Puis, Harold reporte son attention sur la jeune fille. Voyant qu'elle est trop dénudée, il enlève sa combinaison, puis une fois fait, il enlève sa tunique pour la poser sur son corps.

* * *

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Harold entend des dragons revenir. Il lève la tête et voit son père courir vers lui.

\- Harold que s'est il passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis arrivé, il y a peu de temps. Tempête est venue me chercher, en panique.

\- Hé Stoik, dit doucement Gueulefor en pointant du doigt la scène.

Le Chef de Berk le regarde avant de tourner son regard sur la fameuse scène sanglante. Il écarquille les yeux d'horreur. Il a ensuite la même réaction que son fils et analyse la situation : les membres déchiquetés, le sang sur le dragon, l'état d'Astrid.

\- Oh par Odin ...

La guérisseuse du village, Gothi, finit par arriver. Elle se pose à proximité et regarde d'abord la dragonne. Elle pointe avec son bâton l'épée dans le ventre de celle ci, inquiète. Harold se retourne vers le reptile et hoche la tête. Puis, la vieille femme se concentre sur l'état d'Astrid. Elle enlève la tunique d'Harold et ordonne aux hommes de se retourner et de regarder ailleurs, question de respect pour la blessée. Et elle l'examine. Elle écoute d'abord son cœur, touche son abdomen. Quelques minutes, plus tard, elle remet la tunique pour couvrir son corps et commence à écrire dans le sol. Le sexe masculin peut regarder de nouveau en direction d'Astrid et de la guérisseuse. Gueulefor traduit les dessins de Gothi.

\- Elle dit que sa vie n'est pas en danger. Mais elle a besoin de la soigner dans sa hutte de toute urgence.

\- Elle peut donc être transportée ?, demande Harold soulagé.

La guérisseuse hoche la tête avant de l'inciter à la suivre.

\- Fils, on va rester ici pour … s'occuper de ça.

Harold hoche la tête avant de prendre Astrid dans ses bras, veillant à ce que sa tunique la couvre, monte sur Krokmou et suit Gothi, Tempête les suivant.

* * *

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Dites moi tout !  
Moi j'aime pas mal ce chapitre. En le relisant, je me souvenais plus de ce que j'avais écris xD Mais je l'aime bien :) **

* * *

**Alors à un moment, je me suis demandée si je n'allais pas écrire un viol (d'où les vêtements déchirés), mais finalement non. J'ai changé d'avis. Et puis faut le dire, un viol par son paternel ... Bon d'accord j'aurai pu le faire ! Mais ... Oui c'est vrai, j'aurai été capable de le faire. J'aurai peut être même pris du plaisir à torturer d'avantage Astrid telle la sadique psychopathe que je suis. Mais ... OK C'EST BON VOUS AVEZ GAGNE ! J'ARRÊTE DE NIER ! C'est dans mes gênes de le faire. Mais disons bah ... ouais, pas cette fois. Pas de viol par son paternel ! Ca** **a été pensé et imaginé ... et failli écrit ... mais non. :p** **De plus, Astrid a déjà été abusé par son père plus jeune ... alors niveau psychologie bonjour XD**

 **Mais en fait, y a une raison spécifique à ça : entre le moment où M. Hofferson attaque Astrid et Tempête, où celle ci tombe dans le lac, piégée, et le moment où elle sort de l'eau folle furieuse, c'est un laps de temps très très très très court (bah oui sinon elle serait morte noyée xD). Donc bah ... disons ça aurait été une durée trop courte pour qu'un viol soit commis xD Alors pas de viol cette fois ci.**

 **Breeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeef !**

* * *

 **Prochain et dernier chapitre** _ **: Comment l'histoire va se finir ? Tempête ayant massacré un humain, quel sera son sort ? Astrid va-t-elle aller mieux ? Tout va-t-il se finir bien ou ... ?**_

 **Vous le saurez dans le dernier chapitre !**

* * *

 **Sur ce, on se revoit en octobre pour la suite de "Je te sauverai".  
En attendant, bonnes fin de vacances (moi je pars bientôt, pendant que d'autres reprendront les cours :p). Bonne rentrée et bon visionnage de la dernière saison ! **

* * *

**A bientôt !**

 **R.S.59**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello hello,**

 **Oh mais regardez qui voilà ? Regardez qui revient d'entre les morts ...**

 **Ne me frappez pas, ne me frappez pas ! *évite les projectiles* Ok ok je mérite amplement le châtiment pour tant de retard de ... 7 mois ? Plus ? JE SUIS PROFONDÉMENT DÉSOLÉE ! Mais vous savez, mon emploi du temps est devenu vraiment très chargé et je n'ai absolument plus le temps d'écrire ... bon ok aussi j'ai complètement décrochée de HTTYD ce qui rendait difficile d'écrire ou de publier ... OK ok j'arrête avec mes excuses minables. (même si c'est vrai que je suis vraiment débordée et que j'ai plus le temps d'écrire XD)**

* * *

 **Bon trêves d'excuses, passons au chapitre. Ceci est donc le dernier de cette fiction. Tout d'abord, j** **e tiens à remercier, tout ceux qui m'ont suivi jusqu'au bout et qui ont attendu avec patience (ou pas) la suite de cette histoire (et pour être franche avec vous, je ne comprends pas le succès de cette fic car je ne l'aime pas, mais bon passons XD)**

* * *

 **Pour la dernière fois dans cette fic, répondons aux reviews:**

SM31: Salut à toi ! J'avoue que lorsque j'avais écris ce chapitre, j'étais déchainée ... Ou dans une période sombre ou dans ma période drama absolue grâce à Game of thrones XD Voire les 3. En tout cas je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour celui là :)

Mia : MAINTENANT ! XD Bonne lecture :)

Krokmou07: Merci et le voilà ^^ Bonne lecture !

Httyd Krokmou : Merci beaucoup ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)

Hiccstrid H: Ahah merci ! Alors oui j'ai fait deux OS exclusivement sur le sexe hiccstrid si ça t'intéresse XD Bonne lecture !

Dragons : Merci Jade ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre !

Sissi1789: Salut à toi ! Encore désolée pour ce retard! J'essaierais d'être plus ponctuelle mais ce n'est pas gagné ... Je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que ça te plaira. Bonne lecture !

Kikibilie: Voici la fin ! Bonne lecture !

Faeyrr : OH MA CHERIE ! ca fait un bail ! Que tu m'as manqué ! J'espère que tu vas bien ! Faut que je te réponde à tes messages mais comme je te l'expliquerais c'était compliqué ces derniers temps XD  
Je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t'a plu, surtout la scène du massacre avec Tempete XD Pour la mère, je ne me souviens plus si je l'avais dit, mais en tout cas, tu le découvres dans celui ci !  
Bonne lecture ma padawan !

* * *

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8 : Esprit d'équipe**_

Arrivés dans la hutte de Gothi, la vieille femme a demandé à Harold de déposer la jeune blessée sur le lit, avant de lui demander de sortir pour qu'elle puisse la soigner. Bien sûr, au début Harold a refusé mais la guérisseuse est très persuasive – ses coups de bâtons sont douloureux. Alors le jeune homme, résigné, attend dehors. Puis, il voit Krokmou et Tempête le regarder inquiets. Mais surtout, il remarque encore l'épée plantée dans le ventre du reptile. La dragonne est tellement angoissée pour sa maîtresse, qu'elle en oublie la douleur. Mais Harold décide de la soigner.

« Tempête, il faut que je t'enlève ça. »

La dragonne regarde l'arme plantée et regarde Harold inquiète.

« Oui je sais ça va faire mal. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas gamin. Je vais t'aider »

Le jeune viking se retourne pour y trouver Gueulefor arriver devant la hutte.

« Gueulefor ? Que fais tu là ? Tu n'es pas avec mon père ? »

« Il m'a demandé de t'aider pendant qu'il s'occupe de … enfin tu vois. »

Harold hoche la tête et explique le plan à son mentor et Krokmou. Si sa théorie est exacte, lorsqu'ils vont enlever l'épée, elle va devenir incontrôlable, tellement la douleur sera insupportable. Mais cette fois, il n'y aura pas Astrid pour la calmer. Alors pendant que Gueulefor arrache l'épée de son ventre et avant qu'elle ne perde le contrôle, Krokmou doit la clouer au sol et la maintenir en faisant attention à sa queue et ses épines, et Harold pourra lui appliquer de la pommade, soulageant la douleur, avant de faire un pansement. Bien sûr, avant cela Harold devra stopper l'hémorragie causée par l'épée. C'est un plan risqué, surtout devant l'imprévisibilité de la dragonne, mais c'est la seule solution pour lui sauver la vie. Alors au signal d'Harold, tout le monde joue leur rôle.

* * *

Au bout de quelques minutes, des coups de queue évitées, des épines esquivées, des hurlements déchirants, Harold, Gueulefor et Krokmou ont réussi à calmer la dragonne et poser un bandage tout autour de son flanc. Après cela, Tempête s'est assoupie sous l'œil attentif de Krokmou. Quant à Harold, une fois le cas de Tempête réglée, il commence à s'inquiéter pour Astrid, et angoissé, il fait les 100 pas.

« Arrêtes de t'angoisser gamin. La vieille chouette a dit que sa vie n'était pas en danger. »

« Peut être mais … RAAAAAAAAAH j'aurai dû être là Gueulefor. J'aurai dû être près d'elle pour la protéger. »

« Astrid est une grande fille. Elle sait se protéger… enfin pas là mais... »

« Contre son père c'est différent. »

« Parce qu'il l'a maltraité ? »

Harold arrête ses 100 pas pour regarder Gueulefor surpris.

« Tu étais au courant ? »

« Bien sûr. Enfin, je l'étais lorsqu'il battait Helma. J'étais là tu sais quand tes deux parents ont voulu intervenir, mais qu'ils avaient les mains liées. Stoik était furieux et il est venu se défouler avec moi. C'est là que j'ai su. Bien entendu, il m'a aussi parlé de la promesse qu'il a fait à ta mère et de la peur qu'Alaric le fasse aussi pour Astrid. »

« Tu le savais donc pour Astrid ! » demande Harold légèrement énervé

« J'avais des doutes. Sachant ce qu'il faisait subir à sa mère … J'espérais vraiment me tromper. Et puis, il a disparu et j'ai oublié cette histoire. Je ne savais pas qu'il était revenu ... »

« Qui d'autre était au courant ? »

« A ma connaissance, juste tes parents et moi. »

Harold grogne enragé.

« Gamin, tes parents n'auraient rien pu faire. » essaye de consoler Gueulefor

« Je sais. Mais moi si. Et j'ai échoué lamentablement. »

« Tu es trop dur avec toi même. »

« Gueulefor, tu as vu dans l'état où on l'a retrouvé. Et tu as vu Tempête. J'aurai pu éviter tout ça. »

« Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que je n'aurais pas aimé me retrouver face à une dragonne vipère en furie. Alaric était peut être un grand tueur de dragons avant, mais il s'est fait littéralement massacré. »

« Il a attaqué Astrid. Tempête l'a juste protégé. Elle a pensé qu'il l'avait tué. Et ce n'est pas la première fois. La nuit dernière, si je n'étais pas intervenu, il aurait tué Astrid et Tempête. »

« Tu t'es battu avec lui ? Et en ressortant sans égratignure ? » demande son mentor surpris.

« Ouais. Je lui ai même coupé la main. Il allait les tuer, qu'est ce que je devais faire d'autre ? J'aurai dû prier les dieux pour qu'il crève dans son propre sang, plutôt qu'Astrid subisse ça et que Tempête ait à faire ça. »

« Harold … »

« J'ai échoué Gueulefor. J'ai juré de la protéger et j'ai échoué. Alaric a peut être raison. Je suis faible. »

« Ne dis pas ça Harold ! » crie Gueulefor en plaquant ses fortes mains sur les épaules du jeune homme. « Harold tu es loin d'être faible. Tu as dressé une furie nocturne alors que tout le monde se battait encore avec des dragons. Tu as apporté la paix. Tu as changé notre vision des choses. Tu as apporté tellement de nouvelles choses à Berk. Tu es un inventeur de génie. Et tu sais parfaitement te battre à l'épée. Harold, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte … Tu as battu Alaric en duel. C'est un truc incroyable. Tu as aussi battu Alvin, Dagur, Ryker, Viggo, Krogan et Johann ainsi que tous tes adversaires. Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Tu ne l'as pas fait tout seul. Mais ... Tu as battu la Mort rouge et j'en passe de tous tes exploits. Harold tu es loin d'être faible. Et personne au village ne pense que tu l'es. Encore moins ton père ou même Astrid. Ne crois pas parce que tu n'as pu protéger Astrid de son père, que ça fait de toi un faible. Tu ne peux pas être là à chaque moment, de chaque seconde de sa vie. C'est comme ça, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses. Mais tu n'es pas faible Harold. Rentres toi ça bien dans le crâne. »

Harold regarde son mentor quelques secondes surpris, avant de sourire.

« Gueulefor. Merci. »

« Le bon vieux Gueulefor toujours là à l'appel. » dit le vieil homme en faisant un clin d'œil.

* * *

Mais ils n'ont pas le temps de continuer leur conversation, que la porte de la hutte de Gothi, s'ouvre pour laisser voir la vieille femme. Ils se précipitent vers elle, dragons compris – Tempête s'étant réveillée lorsqu'elle a entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

« Alors Gothi ? » demande impatient Harold.

La guérisseuse commence à écrire sur le sol et Gueulefor traduit.

« Elle va s'en sortir. J'ai soigné la plaie à la tête et ses blessures sont dues à des explosions, donc des brûlures. Je lui ai appliqué de la pommade, qui faudra appliquer deux fois par jour à l'avenir. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle ça ! » hurle Gueulefor, suivis d'un soupir de soulagement pour Harold, et un cri de joie des dragons.

Mais soudain, Harold se souvient d'une chose qui l'a inquiété plus tôt.

« Et Gothi est ce que … Vu que ses vêtements étaient déchirés est ce que … est ce qu'il a ... »

La vieille femme secoue la tête et écrit au sol.

« Elle dit qu'il n'a pas eu d'agressions sexuelles. En tout cas, il n'y a aucune trace qu'il y en a eu. »

Harold soupire de soulagement de nouveau avant de dire : « Je peux la voir ? »

Gothi hoche la tête et le laisse entrer. Gueulefor se dit qu'il est temps pour lui de retrouver Stoik et de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Quant aux dragons, ils se couchent devant la porte, attendant l'autorisation. Mais Tempête est soulagée. Sa maîtresse va aller bien.

* * *

Une fois arrivé près du lit de la blessée, Harold constate les dégâts. Bon ce n'est pas si mal. Astrid n'a qu'un bandage autour de la tête et quelques brûlures sur son corps. Gothi a dit qu'elle a guéri le plus grave. Harold est soulagé, mais se sent coupable. Il s'assoit près du lit, prend sa main et prie les dieux pour qu'elle se réveille vite.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Harold – qui s'est endormi sur le lit d'Astrid – commence à se réveiller sentant un mouvement. Il lève la tête précipitamment et voit qu'Astrid commence à se remuer et à ouvrir doucement les paupières. Au début, elle voit flou et est confuse. Mais elle tourne la tête et reconnaît le visage d'Harold lui souriant.

« Salut... »

« Astrid … tu m'as tellement fait peur... » dit il en posant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

Astrid pose sa main sur sa tête pour le rassurer avant de demander : « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Tempête est venue me chercher complètement paniquée. Elle m'a emmené à toi et je t'ai trouvé inconsciente. Et je t'ai ramené chez Gothi pour te soigner. »

« Et mon père ? »

« Mort. Tempête l'a tué. »

« Elle a quoi... » dit Astrid en ouvrant en grand les yeux surprise.

« Oui. Elle a été blessée, mais je l'ai soigné elle va bien. Elle attend avec impatience ton retour. » répond-t-il avec le sourire.

« Alors … c'est fini ? »

« Oui. Cette fois c'est fini pour de bon. »

* * *

Mais avant qu'ils n'ont pu continuer leur conservation – ou faire autre chose – la porte de la chambre s'ouvre à grandes envolées, laissant voir une femme avec une chevelure aussi blonde que la viking blessée, déboulée à toute vitesse vers eux. Ils se retournent vers l'intruse, surpris.

« Astrid ! »

« Maman ? » dit la jeune fille surprise de voir sa mère arrivée comme ça.

« Par Thor ! Quand je suis revenue de mon voyage, Stoik m'a vite mis au courant. Astrid je suis désolée pour tout. »

« Ce n'est rien Maman. Harold était là. »

« Oh Harold … merci pour tout » dit la mère d'Astrid en le serrant un peu trop fort dans ses bras, ce qui étouffe le pauvre jeune homme.

« Il n'y a … pas de quoi... »

« Maman lâche le. Tu l'étouffes. »

« Oups pardon. » dit elle en le lâchant, faillant faire perdre l'équilibre au jeune homme.

« Ce n'est rien Madame. » dit Harold reprenant son souffle.

« Comment tu te sens Astrid ? » demande sa mère.

« Bien. J'ai juste une plaie à la tête. »

« Et un œil au beurre noir ... »

« Ah oui ça … Oui mais il date d'il y a deux jours ... »

« Deux jours … Deux jours qu'Alaric ... »

« Maman. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va bien. Comment s'est passé ton voyage ? Et comment va Rubis ? »

« Oh très bien ! Et ce dragon est un vrai goinfre tout feu tout flamme. »

Rubis est le cauchemar monstrueux de Helma. Il est rouge avec des tâches violettes.

* * *

Voyant que mère et fille ont beaucoup de choses à se raconter, Harold s'éclipse vers la sortie en souriant. Il sort de la hutte de Gothi pour y trouver les deux dragons – enfin trois avec Rubis – l'attendant. Tempête se précipite vers lui en premier, voulant des nouvelles.

« Tout va bien Tempête. Elle s'est réveillée et elle va bien. Tout est fini, tu n'as plus à t'en faire. » dit Harold caressant la dragonne, qui est plus qu'heureuse.

* * *

« Harold ! »

Le jeune homme se retourne vers le son de cette voix qu'il reconnaît comme celle de son père. Il le voit arriver avec un air grave. Il a un mauvais pressentiment.

« Que se passe-t-il Papa ? »

« Il faut qu'on parle. À propos ce qui s'est passé près du lac. »

« De quoi veux tu qu'on parle ? »

« La dragonne d'Astrid a tué Alaric … Non l'a complètement massacré. »

« Oui et ? Tempête n'a fait que protéger Astrid. »

« Il y a protéger et massacrer. Là c'est une véritable boucherie. »

« Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire ? »

« Je réunis le conseil. Le sort de Tempête en sera jetée. »

« Comment ça ? » demande Harold inquiet.

« Tempête sera jugée par le conseil. »

« Quoi ?! Tu n'es pas sérieux ! C'est un dragon, il ne peut pas être jugé ! »

« Justement. Avec ce qu'on a dans la forêt, la dragonne a pu montré une certaine animosité effrayante. Vaut mieux en juger de ce qu'il en est. »

« Est ce que tu essayes de me dire que tu condamnes Tempête ? »

« Je ne peux rien t'en assurer. Je réunis le conseil pour ça. »

« Tempête est un bon dragon. Ce n'est pas un monstre. »

« Le conseil en jugera. » termine Stoik avant de partir.

« Mais Papa ! … C'est complètement absurde. »

* * *

« Que se passe-t-il Harold ? »

Le jeune homme se retourne surpris pour y trouver Astrid debout aux côtés de sa mère.

« Astrid ! Tu ne devrais pas sortir du lit ! »

« Tout va bien. J'ai eu la permission de Gothi. Alors ? Qu'est ce qui est absurde ? »

« Mon père va juger Tempête avec le conseil. »

« La juger ? Mais pourquoi ? Et on peut juger un dragon ? »

« Apparemment ... »

« C'est absurde ! Et pourquoi il ferait ça ? »

« Parce qu'elle a tué ton père. »

Astrid ouvre les yeux en grand choquée avant de demander : « Attends ! Elle va être juger pour meurtre comme un humain ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop … Je vais en avoir le cœur net. » dit il avant de partir avec Krokmou.

« Harold ! »

Puis, Astrid, résolue, se dirige vers sa dragonne et suit Harold. Helma regarde sa fille partir avec peine.

* * *

Quelques minutes, plus tard, la jeune fille l'a rejoint, mais Harold s'est vu refusé l'entrée au conseil, tant qu'ils ne se sont pas mis d'accord. Ça l'enrage. Il aimerait être là pour voir ce que trame son père. Alors ils patientent tous les deux pendant plusieurs heures, rejoints par la suite par leurs amis, qui trouvent l'idée tout aussi absurde. Bien sûr, ils ont vu le massacre qu'a commis Tempête, mais les jumeaux trouvent ça cool et le reste pense qu'Alaric Hofferson l'a bien mérité. Personne au village n'aimait particulièrement cet homme.

Soudain, l'attente est récompensée, car les portes s'ouvrent pour y laisser voir Stoik et le reste du conseil. Harold et les autres s'avancent vers eux, attendant leur verdict. C'est Stoik qui prend la parole.

« Le conseil a tranché. »

Tout le monde retient son souffle.

« La dragonne a certes voulu protéger Astrid, et a tué Alaric. Mais elle ne l'a pas seulement tué, mais massacré, comme seul un dragon est capable de faire ... »

« Papa ... »

« Non fils laisse moi finir. La dragonne a montré une certaine animosité très dangereuse pour le village. »

« Papa non ... » supplie Harold.

« Elle est jugée dangereuse et de ce fait le châtiment ultime est prononcé. »

« Papa... »

« Le dragon est condamnée à mort. »

Tous les coureurs le regardent plus que choqués.

« Papa ! »

« Non Monsieur pas ça s'il vous plait! »

« Papa non ! Tempête est un bon dragon ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

« Je suis désolé fils. Mais le conseil en a décidé. Elle sera exécutée au coucher du soleil. »

« NOOOOOON ! » hurle Astrid en se précipitant vers eux.

Harold a dû la retenir pour éviter qu'elle ne massacre tout le monde à son tour.

« Papa je t'en supplie ! Reviens sur ta décision ! C'est n'importe quoi ! »

« Harold, tu as vu le massacre comme moi. »

« Elle a seulement cru qu'il l'avait tué. Elle a paniqué et a voulu se venger. Tu ne peux pas la tuer pour ça ! Et si c'était moi qui avait fait ça ? J'aurai pu le massacrer aussi à la place de Tempête ! »

« Tu n'aurais jamais été capable d'une telle animosité Harold. »

« Tu veux parier ! Papa reviens sur ta décision ! Ne fais pas cette connerie ! »

« Ma sentence est irrévocable. En attendant, je veux la dragonne enchaînée, jusqu'à la sentence. Emmenez la. »

« NOOOOON TEMPÊTE ! » hurle Astrid, toujours retenue par Harold.

Des vikings commencent à s'approcher dangereusement de la dragonne, qui sentant le danger recule montrant les crocs. Les autres dragons aussi sentent le danger et commencent à grogner, se tenant aux côtés de la dragonne.

« Harold maîtrises les dragons. N'aggrave pas la situation ! »

« Papa ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

« S'il le faut, j'utiliserai la force Harold. Soit tu maîtrises les dragons, soit ils sont tous enchaînés. »

« Tu n'es pas sérieux là ?! »

« Est ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Harold ! Maintenant ! »

« Pas question ! »

« Très bien. Emmenez les tous ! »

« Non Krokmou ! »

« Krochefer ! »

« Bouledogre ! »

« Prout ! »

« Pet ! »

* * *

Après plusieurs longues minutes, plusieurs vikings ont fini par enchaîner les dragons et à les emmener dans des cages, tandis que d'autres vikings retiennent leurs dresseurs. Gueulefor, qui a vu toute la scène intervient.

« Stoik reviens sur ta décision ! »

« Le conseil a tranché. »

« Oui mais tu es le chef ! »

« Le conseil décide. Sinon ça serait de l'abus de pouvoir tu le sais. »

« Non Stoik pas cette fois ! Mais réfléchis à ça. Tu tues le reptile qui a sauvé la femme qu'il aime. Tu crois qu'Harold va te pardonner un jour ? À partir, du moment où tu coupes la tête de la dragonne, tu perds ton fils à tout jamais. Et ça sera irrévocable. Réfléchis Stoik ! Ne laisse pas Alaric gagné ! Tu tues ce dragon, Alaric gagne et tu perds Harold et tout ce que tu aimes. »

« On en a fini Gueulefor. » termine Stoik en s'éloignant.

Gueulefor le regarde partir, impuissant.

* * *

Une fois les dragons enchaînés, les vikings laissent partir les jeunes coureurs. Mais ils sont complètement sous le choc par ce qui se passe. Astrid s'effondre à genoux en pleurant. Harold s'agenouille pour la consoler. Instinctivement, elle se jette dans ses bras et il l'entoure de ses bras.

« Astrid. Je vais parler à mon père. »

« Il a dit que sa décision était irrévocable. »

« Je saurais le faire changer d'avis. »

« Et si cette fois tu n'y arrives pas ? »

« Je trouverais un moyen de sauver Tempête. Hors de question que je laisse passer ça. Et si on doit disparaître, on partira ensemble, avec nos dragons. »

« Harold ... »

* * *

Ils restent dans cette position un petit moment, avant qu'ils ne se séparent et qu'Harold court voir son père. Sans Krokmou, c'est assez compliqué, mais il finit par le localiser, chez lui. Il entre dans sa maison comme un dératé.

« Papa tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

« Si Harold. Le conseil a tranché. »

« Tempête est un bon dragon. Elle a juste paniqué en voyant Astrid inconsciente et a agi comme un dragon ! »

« Justement, on ne peut pas prendre de risques que des dérapages de ce genre arrivent. »

« Des dérapages ? Mais Papa elle l'a tué, la personne qui a essayé de tuer sa maîtresse ! En quoi c'est des dérapages ? »

« Elle ne l'a pas tué, elle l'a massacré !' »

« C'est un dragon ! Ça fait des trucs de dragons ! On vit avec les dragons alors forcément ils font des trucs de dragons ! Je t'ai déjà appris ça ! »

« Là c'est différent. »

« En quoi ? »

« Elle n'a pas commis un désordre dans le village, elle a massacré un homme. »

« Un salopard ! Elle s'est juste vengée de ce qu'il avait fait subir à Astrid ! Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, je l'aurai fait ! Tu m'aurais condamné à mort aussi ? »

« Tu n'aurais pas fait une telle boucherie, Harold. »

« N'en sois pas aussi sûr ! Quand il s'agit d'Astrid, je peux être pire qu'un dragon ! Reviens sur ta décision, s'il te plait. »

« Non. La sentence est irrévocable. »

« Si tu tues Tempête, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais ! Je partirais loin d'ici et tu ne me reverras plus jamais ! »

« Harold, c'est une chose que tu dois apprendre en tant que chef. La décision est parfois la plus difficile à prendre. Mais on ne peut rien y faire. Tempête sera exécutée. »

« Je ne laisserais pas ça arriver ! » finit Harold furieux en claquant la porte.

Stoik regarde la porte, tristement.

* * *

Au coucher du soleil, comme convenu, une potence a été préparée pour l'exécution. Tout le village est venu assister. Sauf un groupe de jeunes manquent à l'appel. Soudain, des vikings font avancer une dragonne enchaînée et l'emmène à la potence. Stoik s'approche d'elle d'un air désolé.

« Ce dragon ici présent a été déclaré dangereux pour la sécurité de Berk, en massacrant un homme consciemment. Sa punition est donc la mort. Vikings comme dragons doivent respecter certaines règles. Alors les punitions s'appliquent aux vikings comme aux dragons. »

Puis, Stoik se prépare à donner le coup, lorsqu'il voit les yeux tristes de la dragonne. Il hésite, ne voulant pas faire ça. Mais bon sang, il en a tué des dragons dans sa jeunesse. Alors pourquoi cette hésitation ?

« Arrêtez ! » hurle une jeune fille.

Tout le monde se retourne et voit Astrid se précipiter vers la potence, s'interposant entre Tempête – qui est contente de la voir – et Stoik.

« Si vous voulez la tuer, il faudra me tuer d'abord ! »

« Astrid. »

« Non ! Tempête est mon dragon ! Ma meilleure amie ! Celle qui m'a sauvé la vie, je ne serais le dire combien de fois, mais surtout en ce moment ! Hors de question que je la laisse mourir, car elle m'a sauvé la vie ! Alors vous la tuez, vous me tuez d'abord ! »

« Oui tuez moi aussi ! » intervient une autre personne, qui s'avère être Rustik se posant avec Krochefer aux côtés d'Astrid.

« Rustik ? Comment … ? »

« Vous ne croyez pas que les dragons allaient être enchaînés longtemps ? » provoque Rustik.

« Ne jamais sous estimer le pouvoir de destruction des jumeaux, monsieur. » intervient Varek, en se posant avec Bouledogre.

« Héhé ! Ouais ! La destruction ça nous connaît ! » disent fièrement les jumeaux en se posant près d'eux également.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » demande Stoik irrité.

« On empêche l'exécution, Papa. » termine Harold, volant sur Krokmou se mettant entre Astrid et son père. « Si tu veux tuer Tempête. Tu devras nous passer sur le corps et nous tuer. Nous et nos dragons. »

« Harold ne complique pas les choses. »

« Tempête est un bon dragon. Elle n'a agi que par instinct par ce qu'elle aime Astrid. J'aurai fait exactement la même chose à sa place. Elle a juste agi comme un dragon. On ne peut pas la condamner pour ça. On ne peut pas condamner à mort un dragon qui a sauvé sa propriétaire. Alors, si tu ne veux pas entendre raison, je vais t'arrêter. Par tous les moyens possibles. »

Stoik le regarde surpris. Puis, il se focalise sur chaque coureur aux côtés de son fils, prêts à se battre pour sauver l'une des leurs, leurs dragons prêts également. Alors il sourit, lève son épée en l'air – Harold et les autres se préparent – et contre toute attente la plante dans le sol. Harold et ses amis le regardent incrédule. Puis Stoik s'adresse aux villageois.

« Mon fils dit vrai. La décision du conseil est absolument ridicule. J'étais contre cette idée. On ne peut pas condamner un dragon car il a massacré un humain pour sauver la vie de sa dresseuse. La vie d'Astrid était en grand danger. En très grand danger. La dragonne a agi en conséquence pour la sauver et a laissé son instinct l'a guidé, même si ça devait réveiller son animosité de dragon. Et les dieux seuls savent à quel point, cet humain était un sale fils de pute, un salopard connu dans tout Berk. Il a sans doute mérité son sort. Mais ce dragon ne le mérite pas. On ne doit pas mourir pour s'être vengé d'un salopard qui a fait du mal à ceux à quoi on tient. Dragons comme vikings. Moi Stoik, chef de Berk, je change la décision du conseil et laisse la dragonne d'Astrid vivre avec elle et les autres. »

Harold sourit en grand de victoire, tandis qu'Astrid pleure de joie et se retourne faire un câlin à sa dragonne et que le reste de la bande crie de joie de victoire. Mais contre toute attente, tout le village acclament de joie aussi la décision de Stoik. Quant au chef, il se tourne vers les vikings maintenant la dragonne.

« Libérez la. »

Une fois libre, Tempête se secoue et se jette sur Astrid pour la lécher ce qui fait rire toute l'assemblée.

Puis, Stoik s'approche d'Harold. Le jeune homme reprend son sérieux attendant la suite des événements. Il a quand même désobéi à son père et chef et l'a tenu tête devant tout le village.

« Fils. »

« Papa, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. » coupe Harold.

« Je sais. Je suis fier de toi. »

« Tu ne peux pas me … Attends quoi ? » demande incrédule le jeune homme.

« Tu as agi comme un chef devrait le faire. Tu feras un excellent chef un jour. J'en suis certain. Je ne peux qu'en être plus fier. »

Harold voit après son père s'éloigner et il le regarde toujours aussi incrédule.

« Mon père aussi aime les énigmes. »

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, la routine a repris à Berk. Stoik vague à ses occupations de chef, Harold le suivant des fois pour se former. Astrid a repris en main l'académie avec Varek et ils entraînent de nouveaux dragonniers. Et Harold et Astrid ont toujours leurs moments rien qu'à deux. Comme en ce moment. En effet, encore une fois, ils sont venus faire une pause sur leur île Poussière dans l'œil. Actuellement, Harold lui a montré sa dernière invention et Astrid est en train de l'admirer sous tous les angles.

« Ce casque est ridicule. » se moque-t-elle.

« Je sais que tu l'adores. » la taquine-t-il.

« Non ridicule. Mais pas aussi que cet aileron. » dit elle en appuyant sur le bouton, faisant sortir l'aileron dorsale de la combinaison de vol d'Harold.

« Ahah très drôle ! »

Astrid éclate de rire, avant de se faire taire par les lèvres d'Harold. Elle ferme les yeux, entoure ses bras autour de son cou, lâchant le casque et approfondi le baiser. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils se séparent pour reprendre leur souffle, en se regardant et souriant tendrement et amoureusement. Puis, il se retournent vers leurs dragons en train de s'amuser dans le lac.

« On fait la course ? » propose Astrid

« Jusqu'au lac ? »

« Non dans les airs ! » rigole-t-elle en courant vers sa dragonne, l'appelant, et montant rapidement sur son dos pour décoller tout aussi énergiquement.

« Astrid tu triches ! » se plaint Harold en se dirigeant vers Krokmou qui décolle tout aussi dynamiquement.

« Allez Babe ! Montre moi ce que tu as dans le ventre ! »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres Milady. » lui répond-t-il en commençant une course effrénée entre les deux dragons.

Ainsi, on peut voir deux dragons et leurs dragonniers s'amuser dans les airs, à se courser l'un et l'autre, s'amusant, rigolant, vivant tout simplement.

FIN.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est fini ! Perso je trouve la fin nulle et bizarre mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux sur le coup XD (surtout que je l'avais imaginé bien avant les dernières saisons et j'ai eu la flemme de changer certaines choses XD)**

 ** _PS : Par curiosité, dites moi en quoi vous avez aimé cette fiction. Je suis curieuse compte tenu de mes sentiments envers celle ci XD _**

* * *

**Je vous remercie encore d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, avec vos views, reviews, favorites et follows.**

* * *

 **Alors, la prochaine fiction (de HTTYD du moins car j'écris sur d'autres fandoms en même temps), sera soit "Je te sauverai", soit "Un Chef protège les siens". Dites moi ce que vous préférez que je me concentre sur une seule fic cette fois XD  
**

 **Mais sachez dans tous les cas, que ça risque d'être quand même un peu long (enfin vous avez l'habitude ? XD), compte tenu que déjà, je suis très occupée et que je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire, en tout cas, plus autant que je le faisais avant. Et aussi que j'écris sur deux autres fandoms.**

* * *

 **Sur ce, je vous dis au revoir et on se retrouve dans une autre de mes fictions.**

 **Bye bye !**

 **R.S.59**


End file.
